Waves and Flames
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Millennia is a waterbender with a secret. She is saved by Zuko and travels with him on his journey to capture the Avatar. I'm not as good writing summaries as I am writing stories.
1. Waves and Flames

_**Waves and flames**_

_Millennia walked through the village of Suka. As she walked she was bending water. She made it into different shapes. As she turned into an ally way she heard someone say "THERE SHE IS!!!" Millennia looked back. It was a firebender. She started to run. As she ran she made the ground flood with ice. All the firebenders slipped except for one who Millennia didn't notice jump onto the rooftops._

_Millennia slowed. She didn't think anyone was following her now. Then someone grabbed her wrists and chained them._

"_Your not getting away this time Millennia."_

"_LET GO OF ME ZHOA!!!!" Millennia screamed._

"_I don't think so You are going to help me find the avatar.I know he's still out there." _

"_What are you talking about Zhao? The avatar disappeared over 100 yrs ago."_

"_How do you know that for sure? He could still be out there." _

" _I need you because you are a master waterbender and I can get into the watertirbes and earth kingdoms with you."_

" _I'm not going to help you find the avatar when he disappeared over 100 years ago!!!"_

_Millennia screamed trying to get free again._

"_FINE!!!" Zhao screamed and started dragging her off to his camp._

"_NO!! LET ME GO! NOW!" She screamed as she cried._

"_I don't think so. You are going to stay at my camp until you help me find the avatar!"_

"_NO!!" She started crying even harder._

"_Stop your blubbering girl." Zhao yelled in a gruff voice._

_Once she got to his tent Zhao gave her a fire nation dress to wear. (It looks like Katara's from season 3.)_

"_I'm not wearing this." Millennia said, tear marks on her face._

"_You will wear what I give you, unless, you want to go live with the crew..."_

"_I think I'll wear this." Millennia said, going into another room quickly. _

"_Ha! Silly girl."_

_Chap 2_

_"Ahh Prince Zuko what a nice surprise." Zhao greeted Zuko and Iroh._

"_Hello General Zhao." Iroh said. He elbowed Zuko._

"_Zuko! Where are your manners?" _

"_Good afternoon Zhao." Zuko grumbled._

"_My…. What happened to your boat?" _

"_Ummmm…We… crashed.. yeah!! We crashed. Tell them Uncle!" Zuko elbowed his uncle._

" _Ohh…um…we crashed into a earth nation ship. You know how dangerous those are."_

"_I see. Well please come have tea."_

"_Sorry but we must go…" He was stopped by his Uncle._

_"Zuko! You should remember your manners! We would love to join you for tea. Do you have any ginseng? It's my favorite."_

_Once they got inside Zuko turned his head to see Millennia. _

_"Don't mind her. She's just here to help me with something." Zhao said sending a glare at Millennia that said 'If you get involved you sleep with the crew tonight.' That made Millennia shrink back into her chair._

_"Millennia will you be a doll and get some water from the ocean for the tea please?"_

_"I Will as long as you don't call me doll again." and with that she stomped out of the tent with a bucket in her hand._

_"Where did you find her, why is she here and who is she?" Asked Zuko staring at the scar on Millennia's arm as she walked out._

_" That is Milllennia. She a master waterbender. I found her in a village called Suka. She is here because..." He was cut off by a guard._

_"General Zhao. We asked the crew and they said that they found the avatar and that he did the damige to the ship not a Earth Kingdom ship."_

_"Thank you. Now Zuko I can tell you why she is here. I want her to help me find and capture the avatar. It will be easier with a master waterbender."_

_"Zhao! You know my father gave me that assignment!" Zuko got angry and stood up just when Millennia walked back in._

_"Your off the assignment. Your just a banished Prince. If your father loved you he would have let you stayed home."_

_"That's it!! Zhao I challange you to an Agini Kai at sunset."_

_"Fine.At least your Uncle will be there to see you lose."  
_

_i love reviews!!_

_Next chapter: The fight.  
_

_Chap3: The fight_

_It was hard for Millennia to fix her hair while Zhao was watching her every movment. It seemed like even though she was younger than him she was still attracted to him. Millennia did not like it at all. '_**That Prince Zuko was really cute, But it's not like he's going to save me from retarded Zhao over here' **_Millennia said to herself. _**'I wish Zhao wasn't watching my every movment. It's really distracting and emberrasing especially because he has no shirt on.' **_She thought to herself._

_"I'm ready." Millennia said turning around to Zhao._

_"Hmm... oh... ok." He said standing up still looking at her. millennia was still in the dress ha gave a couple of does ago and she was just soo distracting to Zhao. He finally couldn't take it anymore. he quikly put his lips to hers, and grabbed her waist._

_"MMMMM...uhh...jerk!!" Millennia pushed him off of her and stamped out of the tent to go to the dueling arena._

_When she got there she quikly took some water and rinsed her mouth out. Zuko was staring at her. _**'I wonder why she is doing that, but, I have to admit she is very beautiful.' **_Zuko thought to himself. When she was done rinsing her mouth out he asked her._

_"Where's Zhao?"_

_"That jerk is..." She was cut off by Zhao who said._

_"Coming throught the door way right now."_

_"Yeah... I wish you weren't." Millennia said under her breath, but it was loud enough that Zhao heard it._

_"Hey!! You better shut up or i'll shut you up for good!!!" Zhao yelled at her then sent a fireball at her barely missing her stomach._

_"Zhao!!! I'm not liking how you are treating her soo I have a propostion for you."_

_" I don't care about if you do or don't like how i'm treating her and what is the proposition?" Zhao yelled at Zuko from a cross the arena._

_"If I win I get to bring her with me..."_

_"And if I win?" said Zhao confidently._

_"You can keep her." Millennia eyes widened. She knew Zhao was probably going to win but she hoped Zuko would._

_"That's fine but that wasn't a very good proposition considering i'm going to win!" Zhao yelled in laughter. Zuko saw Millennia's sparkeling purple eyes gow said._

_"Ha... We'll see about that." Zuko said in a voice so low only his Uncle could hear it. Iroh gave a weak smile. knowing his nephew might not win but hoping he would for Millennia's sake. Iroh knew why she came into the arena disscusted and why she was rinsing her mouth out. He wanted to tell Zuko so bad but he still didn,t say anything thinking that it would be better to tell Zuko later._

Zuko and Zhao both turned around, put a towel over their shoulders a kneeled on 1 knee.

"Remember your training Zuko. You must break his defence and..." He was cut off by Millennia standing beside him.

"And attack from his weakest point which are his ankels and protect your weakest point." Zuko nodded his head and said

"I won't be emberassed again." They both stood up. The towel fell from their shoulders and the fiight began. Zuko started by throwing some fireballs at Zhao. Zhao dodged all of them. Zuko stood there breathing with his arm excteanded forward. He quikly kicked a fireball at him. Zhao easily blocked it. He threw aside 2 more atacks. Than Zhao stared atacking Zuko. First he threw a weak fireball at him. Zuko jumped back and blocked it. Zhao threw stronger one at him. Zuko jumped back and blocked.

"Oh no." Millennia said quietly with worry in her eyes. Zhao threw an even stronger one at Zuko. This time Zuko jumped back several feet. Now Zaho threw the strongest fireball at Zuko. It hit him and he fell to the ground. **'This is it. I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with that jerk who kissed me. Ewww Gross.' **_Millennia thought to herself. _

_Zuko was now on the floor breathing hard. Zhao ran over to him in a fighting stance. Zuko looked at Millennia. Her eyes... her eyes had so much saddness in them. Zuko looked back at Zhao. Zhao threw a fireball at him. Just then zuko remembered what Millennia said about Zhao's ankels. THEY WERE HIS WEAKEST POINT. Right before the fireball was about to hit him he quikly lifted hmiself on to one han and tripped Zhao. Zuko landed on his feet while Zhao staggered backwards_

**'Maybe this isn't it.' **_Millennia thoght. Zuko slid his foot toward Zhao. Fire came from beaneth. Zhao staggered backwards. Zuko did it again and again. On the 4th time Zhao fell to the ground.Zuko raced over to him in a fighting stance, thinking if he should do it or not._

_" What are you waiting for? Do it!!" Zhao screamed. Zuko shot a fireball just missing Zhao's head. Zuko relaxed._

_"That was it? Ha... Your father raised a coward" Zhao said._

_"Next time you get in my way or teat a lady like that a promise you I will not miss. Come on Uncle, Millennia we are going." Millennia got up. Zuko turned around and started walikng with his Uncle. Zhao quikly got up. He started a fire kick at Zuko. Iroh saw this he ran to block it. Just when fire started blazing form his foot Millennia froze the fire and his foot in mid air. Then she made a wave come crashing over his head making him fall back down to the ground. Zuko came running up to Zhao with an angrey face and was ready to kill Zhao but, he was stopped by his Uncle._

_"Now Zuko don't get involved. I'm ashamed to see the great Zhao act this way in his defeat. Even in defeat my nephew still has more honor then you. Come Zuko, Lady Millennia. THank you Zhao for the tea, it was deliciouse."_

_As they walked out with Zuko in between Millennia and his Uncle he asked._

_"Was what you said true Uncle?"_

_"Of course... I told you my favrite tea was ginseng." Millennia gigled still looking straight ahead. Zuko looked at her then looked straight again. They both blushed, Iroh saw this and thought to himself, _**'Trying to get these two together is going to be hard but, it will also be lots of fun.' **_Iroh began laughing as they got on the ship._

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!_

_Chap4: First day with Zuko_

**_MIllennia woke up that morning very happy. She was no longer with Zhao. She was with that cute Prince Zuko. She got out of bed did her hair. She found a dress on a chair with a note. It read-_**

**_- Millennia, _**

**_Good morning!! Your breakfast is next to your bed. This dress was left by Prince Zuko's sister. I hope it fits you. When your done eating and getting dress quietly walk on to the deck. Zuko will be training. There will be stool right next to me so you may join us._**

**_- Iroh. P.S. Just call me Iroh._**

**_Once Millennia was done eating and getting dressed she went out into the hallway. She knew where she was going considering her brother had worked for the fire nation and she had been on his ship before. She quietly walked onto the deck where she found Zuko blasting away at 2 gurds ( With no shirt on again) and Iroh sitting down watching him. She saw the stool and sat next to Iroh._**

**_" Good Morning." He said quietly._**

**_" Good Morning." She said just as softly. She menchined to Iroh how Zuko wasn't doing his training right. She said to Iroh that fire comes from the breath not from the muscle. Whe Zuko was done Iroh stood up._**

**_"Good except for 1 thing. Millennia would you like to say what you told me?" Iroh asked her._**

**_"Ummmm... sure." She stood up looked at Zuko with confidence in her eyes and said-_**

**_"You training like fire comes from the muscles. Fire comes from the breath." She said._**

**_"And what do you know about firebending?!" Yelled one of the guards._**

**_"Just enough." She said walking over to the side of the boat._**

**_"Yeah. Then how about a challange?" He said. She looked over her shoulder it was Captain Jee._**

**_"I don't think lady Millennia is fit to battle right now..." He was cut off by Millennia._**

**_"No, it's okay. If it's a battle ha wants it's a battle he'll get." Millennia said with confidence in her voice. Zuko and Iroh sat down. Millennia went into a waterbending stance. Across from her was Jee. He started it with a Fireball._**

**_I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!_**

**_Chap5: The Secret Revealed_**

**_Millennia dodge his first attack. She dodged his 2nd and 3rd attack. On the fourth attack she blocked it. Not by using water but by using her firebending. Zuko and Iroh stared in amazment. She never said anything about her also being a firebender. She blocked the next 2 attacks. Now it was her turn. She froze Jee to the ship. As he started to melt the ice away he was knocked over by a wave. Just as he was about to get up 5 fireballs came at him. He dodgee the first two, blocked the next two but the 5th one hit him. Next he was trapped in a ball of ice. That's when Millnnia stopped attacking. She knew it was going to take Jee quite a while to get out of that mess. She looked back at Zuko and Iroh. They were staring at her with their mouths wide open._**

**_" I know. I should have told you I was also a firebender. I just had to wait and see if you guys were trust worthy." Millennia said._**

**_" I understand. How being a Master waterbender and a Pro firebender is dangerouse its just..." Iroh was cut off by Zuko._**

**_"Why didn't you tell Zhao. I would think that after all those mounths at chasing you down that he would know that your also a firebenderor at least you would tell him."_**

**_"Zhao is to stupid and ignorant to get information on me and why would I want to tell the man that I hate and the jerk who kissed me that I'm also a firebender?!" Millennia said._**

**_" Why I don't maybe... wait he kissed you?" Zuko asked with a disgused tone in his voice._**

**_" I had to open my mouth." Millennia said._**

**_"Is that why you came into the battle arena with a disgused look on your face and also why you rinsed your mouth?" _**

**_"Yes! I always hated him! And now I hate him even more for kissing me and because... HE KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY FROM THE TIME I WAS BORN!!! He started with my dad. He was easily killed. Next was my mom. Now she wasn't as easy. she was also a waterbending master. She died. Next was my two oldest sisters. They also died easily. He couldn't kill my brother because he was helping the firelord. So then it came to me. He found me in my room under a bunch of blankets. I was only 5 and didn't get any bending lessons from my parents." Millnnia then started to cry._**

**_"So he was just about to strike when my brother... came running into my room. He blocked me from the fire but as he saved me, he died. I loved my brother so much. And he loved me. So after that, I ran. I ran to a small fire nation island where i practiced fire and water bending."_**

**_"When I was 13 I went to the little village where Zhao found me in. I loved it there. I still and will always hate that man. But that my story." Millennia had stopped crying now. Iroh was sobbing hestaricly and Zuko had a sad look in his eyes. Iroh ran over to Millennia and hugged her still crying._**

**_" It's okay Millennia. You shall stay with us for the rest of this war and we will steer clear of Zhao." Iroh said still sobbing._**

**_"It doesn't matter any more. I'm a master waterbender and a pro firebender. I can defend myself. But now if you'll excuse me it is getting late. I will return to my room. Good night Iroh."_**

**_Good night Millennia."_**

**_"Good night Zuko."_**

**_"...Good... Night...Millennia." And with that Millennia bowed and headed to her room._**

**_" Wow. Now I wonder how she got that burn on her arm?" _**

**_"What burn?" asked Iroh wiping away tears._**

**_"Oh. You didn't see it? It was visible when she was fighting Jee."_**

**_"I don't know but she will tell in time."nd with that Zuko and Iroh both went to their rooms._**

**_Chap6: A night on Zuko's ship._**

**_Zuko was walking down the hallway to his room. As he was walking he passed Millnnia's room. As he passed he heard her say something. Zuko went back and peaked in. She was sitting on her bed, eyes closed holding a necklace of some sort. She was praying._**

**_"Ohh Brother... I miss you. I want you to hear what happened to me after Zhao captured me. I'll make it short cause I'm tired. Once we got to Zhao's camp I challanged him for my freedom. You would think that me being a master waterbender and a pretty powerful firebender I would have beaten him. Well... I didn't beat him. He gave me a big, severly bad scar on my arm. It goes from my elbow all the way to the middle of my back. Everytime I flip or something it hearts, but, I get over it. A few weeks after I got my burn guess who showed up and saved me from that jerk... It was Prince Zuko from the fire nation. I was surprised at first because people always tell me that he has no respect for women. But I knew he had respect us women. No man that I ever knew had no respect for women. Now I'm on his ship Trying to find and capture the avatar. He has been nice to me ever since. I mean that he doesn't seem to have any emotions in anything he says except for maybe anger. Well... Good night Zaphrone. My dear brother."_**

**_As she said this Zuko started to realise. He never did show any emotion besides anger. And it sounded like she was in love with him the way she said all that stuff about him. He was falling for her. She was so nice and kind. Had a great body. Beautiful eyes. Great brown hair. And was a master waterbender and a pretty powerful firebender. _**

**_ As he was thinking this Millnnia had gotten up cause she realized Zuko was in her doorway. She was now right infront of him saying his name._**

**_"Zuko...Zuko...ZUKO!" She yelled._**

**_"What?" He yelled right back. _**

**_"What are you doing in my door way?" She asked slightly taken back on how he yelled._**

**_"Ohhh...Ummmmm...nothing good night." He said _**

**_"Good night" Millennia said. Millennia slightly planted a soft kiss on his lips, and then closed the door._**

**_Zuko slowly lifted his hand to his lips. '_**Wow. She kissed me. I thought that would never happen.'**_Zuko thought to himself. He walked into his room and fell asleep._**

**_As all of this happened Iroh was standing around the corner watching everything. He smirked._**'Maybe this isn't going to be so hard after all'**_And with that he went to bed thinking on how to get them together._**

****

**_Love Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next Chap. Kyoshi Island, This is when the avatar goes to Kyoshi Island and at the end Zuko comes and almost destroys the village._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap7: Zuko and Millennia's fight.

"You go in first Millennia. He'll be nicer to you."

"No. Iroh you will tell him. I will stand here until you do and if you don't tell him he is going to get mad at both of us."

"Fine." Iroh said.

Iroh slowly opened the door to Zuko's room. He was meditating.

"The only reason why you both should be bothering me is if it has to do with the avatar."Zuko said anoyed.

"It does have something to do with the avatar but..."

"You may not like it." Millannia said finishing Iroh's sentence.

"Uncle told me that a great leader is supposed to be come when there is bad news so I will be able to handle it."

"Okay." Millennia said.

"We have no idea where the avatar is." Iroh said.

"WHAT!!!" Zuko yelled as the flames from the candles burst.

"You should really open a window in here." Iroh said taking out a fan.

"Give me that...The avatar is great at hiding." Zuko said.

"Well enough of this... Zuko it is time for your training. Millennia will you join us?" Iroh asked.

"Sure...why not."

Millennia, Zuko and Iroh walked out onto the deck. Zuko went to the middle of the deck and took his shirt off. Millennia went to the side of the deck, far enough where she won't get in the way, to practice waterbending. She was wearing a pull over jacket and it was warm outside. She started to take it off. Under neath the jacket was the outfi tZhao gave her.

Zuko watched her take the jacket off. When she put the jacket down he noticed she had small but still noticable abs. Iroh noticed this and decided to do something.

"Millennia!!" Iroh yelled.

"Yes Iroh?"

"Will you come and spar with Zuko I want him to have some experience battling with master waterbenders."

"Sure." Millennia walked over.

"OKay. Millennia you go on that sid e of the dack and Zuko you on the other."

Millennia got into her position, so did Zuko. Iroh whisltled to let them know the battle started. Zuko started with fire whips. Millennia dodged and blocked them. Zuko went even faster. Millennia dodged all of them except one that hit her right on the hip. Zuko slowed down. Millennia made a giant wave and with all her energy made it crash onto Zuko. It was so powerfu that it sent him flying back and he hit the railings. Millennia was panting. Zuko got up. Millennia pushed him back down. Zuko landed on his back. Millennia froze Zuko's ankels and wrists to the floo. Millennia sat on him and held a ice dagger to his throat.

Iroh whistled to let them know the battle was over. Millennia unfroze Zuko an dgot off of him. She was breatrhing way too hard. Zuko was fully up. Millennia couldn't keep herself up any longer. She had no energy to keep herself standing. Millennia started to fall. She waited for her impact to the floor but it didn't come. Millennia slowly opened her eyes. Zuko was holding her in his arms. He smiled and said-

"Don't worry... I got you." Still smiling.

"Thank you." Sh esaid with waht ever energy she had left. Zuko carried her inside. He brought her to her room. Iroh had told him that if you are sleeping because you had no energy left thet she should keep warm. So Zuko brought her to his room because her room was cold. He would wake her up when lunch was served.


	3. Kyoshi Island

_Millennia suddenly woke up to the sun peeking through her window. She had only one small window but it was enough. She got up and stretched. She went over to the one, small mirror and did her hair. She did her make-up, which she only had one shade of lip stick. She put it on and then opened the door. When she opened the door Iroh was standing there with a big smile on his face._

_"Good Morning Millennia what a beautiful day! Please, come out and eat with us." Iroh said as he started going towards the deck._

_"Okay." Millennia said and walked behind him. _'There's something fishy going on here.' _she thought and then she shook her head and walked beside Iroh. He was still smiling that big smile._

_When they got to the deck Zuko and Jee were there waiting for them. When Millennia sat down beside Jee he shrunk back. She guessed he was still frightened of her from that challenge._

_"Good Morning Millennia. How are you this morning?" Zuko said and smiled._

_"Good morning Zuko. I'm fine and how are you?" Millennia responded to him._

_"I'm fine thank you. Uncle, could you please pass the tea?" As he said this Iroh spit out the tea he was drinking._

_"What?" Zuko asked him giving a confused face._

_"You never want tea." Iroh said_

_"Well, I'll try it. What harm can it do?" he said holding out his cup._

_"Hmm, what's got you in a happy mood? Maybe a certain waterbender…" Iroh said as he poured the tea. And Millennia almost choked on her food._

_"What?" Zuko and Millennia both said together._

_"Well, I saw Zuko standing in your door way, Millennia, and I didn't hear you but I saw you give him a little peck on the lips." Iroh said. Zuko and Millennia started at him with mouths wide open. Then Millennia said._

_"Oh, um, that was just a good night kiss. No big deal." She said and Zuko agreed with her by nodding._

_"Prince Zuko. We just landed on an Island. Do you want to check it for the avatar?" a guard asked Zuko._

_"Yes, I do. Come on Jee, Millennia. We're going for the avatar." Zuko said and they got up and left._

• • • • •

_They got down to where they kept the animals and saddled them. Zuko got up and healed a hand to Millennia. She looked terrified at the beast but took his hand anyway. She got up onto the beast and then they rode to the Island. Millennia put her arms around Zuko's waist as she was terrified. _'I only ride buckbeak' (yes I put some Harry Potter I this)_ She thought._

_Zuko was paying attention to her. She buried her head into his shoulder blade. '_Wow, she must not really like riding.'_He thought as they went down a hill to a village. They stopped in the front of the village._

_"Millennia." Zuko whispered in a tone that said "go look around." She nodded and she got off of the beast and walked into town._

_As Millennia walked she could hear feet running. Then two Kyoshi warriors came from the rooftops. She quickly bended water from a basin and stopped them right in the air. She looked around. They were all over the place. Then, she was frozen in place. She looked at the attacker. She was a waterbender herself. She un-froze the water and took a fighting stance._

_"Why are you with Zuko? You're a waterbender, you're supposed to be helping the avatar." The waterbender said._

_"Ha! We'll see about that." Millennia said and she sent a fireball at the young waterbender._

_"Katara!" Somebody yelled. Instead of blocking it with water she dodged it._

_"Oh, you cannot waterbend." Millennia said in an evil tone. She started to firebend when she was blasted by air._

_" Millennia!" Zuko said as he finished off a warrior. Millennia was blasted into a house and she was knocked out._

_"Zuko. What do you want?" the avatar asked. "And I'm sorry about that. She was about to hurt Katara." He said looking over at Millennia who was trying to get up but couldn't._

_"I need to bring you to my father _

_so I can have my rightful place on the throne." Zuko said in an angry tone._

_"You're not getting me!" The avatar said and then he blasted Zuko with one big air attack and he got on what looked to be like a flying buffalo and got his friends and flew away._

_"Finish destroying this town." Zuko said running to help Millennia._

_"I'm fine." She said getting up. She had a slight limp but nothing too bad._

_"Okay." Zuko said with a little worry in his voice. They noticed the avatar falling in the ocean and then out of the ocean riding a water beast. (which I do not know the name of) the beast sprayed water and put out the fires and soaked the fire nation._

_One of the guards noticed how beautiful Millennia looked when she was wet and whistled. She blushed and bent the water out of her hair and clothes. Zuko came over to her on a rhino._

_"Uh, no thank you. I'll be riding a different way." She said to him and whistled. Just then a hippogriff came flying towards them and landed in front of Millennia._

_"Hello Buckbeak. Long time no see." She said to him as she got on. He snorted in delight and walked over to Zuko._

_"Well, let's go then." Millennia said with a smile._

_"Okay…" He said staring at Buckbeak._

_They cantered all the way back to the ship. Zuko got off the rhino and Millennia got off buckbeak._

_"I'll take him Miss." One of the crew members said._

_"Thank you." She said with a smile and went up to the deck where Iroh was. She was still limping. '_I think the avatar sprained my ankle.' _She said with pain on her face._

_"So, how was kyoshi Island?" Iroh asked Zuko and Millennia._

_"I didn't get the avatar and I think he sprained Millennia's ankle." He mentioned to Iroh. He looked at Millennia as she limped her way up the steps._

_"I'm fine. It's nothing. I'll be fine." She said to them with no emotion in her tone or on her face._

_"Well, just in case you should wrap that ankle in ice." Iroh said._

_"Okay." She said again emotionless. She bent the water from the sea around her ankle and froze it. She winced a bit but not much. Iroh said something under his breath but Zuko nor Millennia could hear it. They both stared at Iroh waiting for him to say something._

_"Well, Zuko are you in the mood to train or not?" Iroh said smiling._

_"Um, yes, I am." He said and started took take off his shirt._

_"Now I'm going to teach you a much harder level of firebending." Iroh said to him._

_As they trained Millennia watched them interested. The sun was high in the sky which meant that it was only noon. The ice around her ankle started to melt. She froze it again and went back to watching them._

_"Uncle, how does my father creating lightning?" Zuko asked Iroh._

_"Well, it's a difficult process…I'll tell you later. You don't need to know now." Iroh told him. Zuko made a face but nodded._

_"I would certainly think that your sister is being trained right?" Millennia asked._

_"I think she would." Iroh answered._

_"By who?" She asked._

_"By sisters. I don't know their names but, they are great teachers." He said._

_"Well, don't you think that they will be teaching Azula to create lightning?" Millennia questioned._

_"Hmm, that's a very good point Millennia." _

_"So he should know what Azula has learned or at least show him."Millennia said calmly._

_"Yes. Good idea."Iroh said._

_"Do you mind Iroh?" She asked._

_"Huh?" Iroh and Zuko were confused._

_She rolled her eyes. She stood calmly and then quickly shot out her arm towards the mountains and lightning came from her finger tips. She turned back and said:_

_"That is what Azula might be 's a quick way to kill her enemy's." Millennia told Zuko._

_"I don't know how to block it but, I'll figure it out soon."millennia said. "Now, if you will excuse me, it's getting late and I should be heading to bed. Good Night Iroh, Zuko." She quickly bowed and then left._

_"She's more powerful than I thought." Iroh said to himself then went to his own room. Zuko took his shirt and went to his own room. Quietly passing Millennia's room. He peeked in and he saw her letting her hair down and then lying on the bed. She blew out the candle then rolled over. He heard her wince in pain. She rolled over again. Another wince. And again, rolled over trying to get comfortable but not succeeding. She sat up._

_"ow!" she exclaimed. A tear rolled down her face as she rubbed her back._

_"Millennia?" Zuko said as he opened the door slightly so he could get in and then closed the door._

_"Yes?" She whispered still in pain._

_"What's wrong?" He asked walking towards her._

_"See for youself. Start at my arm." She told him._

_He sat on her bed next to her. He started up her right arm. He saw the scar. He followed it to her back. It stopped in the middle._

_"Who did this to you?" Zuko asked tracing the scar._

_Millennia winced and said "Zhao. I challenged him for my freedom but it didn't end so well." Then suddenly He hugged her from the back._

_Zuko put his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Millennia turned around, winced once, then she hugged him back. They stayed in that position for a while and then Zuko broke the hug and put his hands on her arms, looked into her eyes and then said:_

_"I will never let him hurt you like that again. I promise you."His voice was full of anger and love at the same time. Millennia was so shocked that she could only mouth the words thank you._


	4. Chapter 6

_Millennia woke up. She backed into the thing that was warming her. She looked around and saw three arms. She looked back and there he was. Zuko, still sleeping. He was the thing warming her. He had his shirt off, as usual. Her eyes widened. 'Oh no!' she thought. She looked down and she wearing all her clothes. She sighed in relief. She snuggled into Zuko and closed her eyes._

"_GOOD MORNING!" _

_Zuko and Millennia jumped up at the noise. It was Iroh. He opened the door to see them rubbing their eyes._

"_It's almost 12. You guys should have something to eat and then, Zuko, we have a training lesson." Iroh said and closed the door._

_Millennia got up from the bed and went to the mirror. She did her hair slowly as Zuko watched her. He went over and put his shirt on from yesterday. It didn't smell so bad. He opened and held the door open for Millennia. She smiled and nodded at him and he closed the door behind him. Millennia and Zuko got onto the deck. She shivered a little. It was cold out but not that much. They sat down with Iroh and Jee._

"_I'm sorry I didn't think that you knew nothing about firebending 2 days ago." Jee said to Millennia as she sat down._

"_It's okay." She said and smiled at him._

"_So Zuko, Millennia, how did you sleep?" Iroh asked with a big smile on his face._

"_Pretty good actually." Millennia said as she poured tea for them._

"_How about you Zuko?" Iroh asked._

"_Fine." He said with no emotion at all in his voice but you could see a small smile on his face. Millennia blushed and looked away._

_When they were finished eating Zuko and Iroh started training. Millennia went to the other end of the deck and was waterbending. As she was, Zuko stopped training and looked at an oncoming ship. A fire nation ship. Iroh looked in that direction and his eyes widened. It was Zhao's ship. It was bigger than Zuko's._

"_Zuko, get Millennia." Iroh said in a whisper._

_Zuko nodded and ran to Millennia. She was still waterbending when Zuko came running up. She was surprised by him and the water fell on her head. Zuko chuckled a little then took Millennia to the front of the deck. He hide her behind him._

"_What's going on?" Millennia whispered._

"_Zhao." Zuko whispered back._

_The name made her tremble and it made her angry. Zhao's ship stopped on the side of Zuko's ship and let down a ramp. Zhao and 2 crew members came down from the ship. Iroh was standing in the front of them._

"_Greetings Zhao." He said in a monotone. _

"_Hello Iroh. Hello Zuko." As he said this he was staring at Millennia behind Zuko._

"_If you're wondering what I'm doing here, I'm here for her." He pointed at Millennia. Zuko hide her behid him a little more._

"_Why?" Zuko asked angry._

"_Well, I told you I needed her for capturing the avatar right? I don't need her anymore for that. I'm here to…" he didn't need to finish the sentence. They knew what he meant. He wanted to kill her. But why?_

"_Why? I didn't do anything to you." Millennia questioned Zhao._

"_Easy. I don't need you, I kill you. It's that simple." He replied walking towards her and Zuko._

"_You'll have to go through me first!" Zuko said with anger in his voice._

"_Oh, how cute. You love her. How could you love a pheasant?" Zhao asked him calmly._

_As he said this a huge wave brought him down. He looked at Millennia. She was standing in a fighting position. Her face angry. Zhao got up and evaporated the water._

"_You will be as easy as your brother to kill." He said._

"_He was very easy and ignorant. He wasn't even a good at firebending to say the least." Zhao said._

"_Don't talk about my brother!" Millennia yelled and she hit him with another wave. He evaporated it then she sent two fire waves at him. He was shocked. He didn't even try to defend himself. He let it hit him. He smashed into the boat's railings. Once he got up he said:_

"_You can fire bend! Why didn't you show it when you challenged me?" he yelled._

"_I guess I didn't think." She said and she went into a calm stance. She looked like she was in pain. Zuko walked to Zhao. Stared him straight in the eye._

"_If you hurt her again, I will kill you." He told him._

"_Yeah, well, we'll see about that. I'll be leaving now. Good bye Zuko, Iroh… Millennia." He smiled and then went back up the ramp and the ship sailed away._

_When The ship was far enough Millennia Screamed:_

"_OW!" She held her scar on her back and went down on her hands and knees._

_Zuko ran over to her and so did Iroh._

"_What's wrong?" Iroh asked them._

"_Her scar." Zuko replied._

"_Hmm, can I…" _

"_Start at, ow, my elbow." She said._

_Iroh started at her elbow. He saw the scar and made a face. He went around to her back and was in shock._

"_Zuko got get a rag or something." He said._

"_What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he went to sit by his uncle. His eyes widened and he ran to get something._

"_Millennia I need you to stay calm." Iroh told her._

"_I'm bleeding aren't I?" She asked him calmly._

"_Yes." Iroh whispered._

_Zuko came back with a wet rag. Iroh took it and gently put it on Millennia's back. She winced once then she was quiet. Her hands were getting sore from the ship. Iroh motioned to her to get up and sit down. She nodded and sat down. Zuko sat down next to her. She looked very dipressed._

"_What's wrong?" He asked scooting over to her._

"_This scar is limiting the things I do. I can't bend water without hurting myself." She said as she put her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands._

"_Sir, we just spotted a fire nation prison and it looks destroyed. Do you want to check it out?" Captain Jee told Zuko. Zuko looked at Millennia. She smiled and nodded for him to go. He kissed her head and got up to check out the prison._

• • • • •

_Zuko came back with something in his hand. Millennia was pouring Iroh tea and she looked at Zuko and smiled. He walked over to them and opened his hand._

"_This is the necklace that the waterbending girl always weares. I wonder what is so special about it?" Zuko questioned not looking for a reply._

"_That's a betrothal necklace. Maybe, she's betrothed to someone or maybe her mother gave it to her." Millennia said looking at it._

"_Well, we should give it back to her." Iroh said cleaning up._

"_Yes and I know just how to do it." Zuko replied._

"_Oh and Zuko." Iroh said._

"_Yes uncle?" He said putting the necklace in his pocket._

"_We're going shopping tomorrow!" His uncle yelled with excitement._

"_What?!" Zuko yelled back._

"_Well, Millennia needs a new outfit and we need tea."_

"_Iroh, I told you, I'm not a shopper." Millennia said._

"_I'll be with you. Zuko will be too. We'll judge." Iroh said with a huge smile on his face._

_Millennia rolled her eyes and was about to go inside._

"_And where were you guys last night?" Iroh asked both of them._

"_Um, I had things to take care of." Millennia lied._

"_Yeah, me too." Zuko also lied._

"_Okay." Iroh said with a curious face._

"_Well, I'm going to bed. Good Night Zuko, Iroh." Millennia told them, bowed and went inside._

"_I think I'm going to go to bed too. Good night uncle." Zuko said and went inside._

"_Hmm, somethings fishy with both of them." Iroh said, he shrugged and went inside too._

_I love reviews!!! And if you know where I can see the whole 3__rd__ season of Avatar could you please tell me? thank you! =]_


	5. shopping

_Zuko woke up to someone knocking on his door. He got up to see who it was. It was Millennia._

"_Good morning Zuko. Sorry to disturb you but your uncle wanted me to get you. We're going shopping." She said pretending to be excited._

"_Okay. Give me a few minutes and nice acting." He said and closed the door._

_He took out a pair of pants and a shirt. He changed into them and opened the door. Millennia was half way down the hallway and he caught up to her. She looked tired. She probably didn't get any sleep last night because of her scar. They got down to the dock where Iroh was waiting for them._

"_Good Morning Zuko!!" Iroh yelled._

"_Good morning uncle." He whispered._

"_Well, are we ready?" Iroh asked them._

"_Not really." Millennia replied._

"_I thought girls were supposed to love shopping?" Iroh asked her._

"_Well, I'm not like most girls. Thank god." She said._

"_Well, here we go." Iroh said and trudged into the first clothing store._

_Millennia and Zuko followed and immediately Iroh gave Millennia a bunch of clothes to try on. She looked at Zuko with a scared face. She mouthed _Does he love shopping or what?_ Zuko just nodded and rolled his eyes. Millennia went into a dressing room and Zuko and Iroh sat down and waited for Millennia. _

_Millennia came out first wearing an earth kingdom outfit. It had the symbol on it and was tan and dark green. She waited for their response. Zuko had his thumbs down and Iroh shook his head. She smiled and went back into the dressing room. Next, she came out in an Air nation outfit. It was orange, tan and white. Zuko closed his eyes tight and shook his head. Iroh looked confused and then shook his head too._

_Next Millennia came out in a water nation outfit. It was all different kinds of blue all mixed together. Zuko had his eyes wide open and nodded yes. Iroh smiled his big smile and nodded. Millennia smiled and went back into the room. She had one left and it was a fire nation one. It was like the water nation one but red and it had the insignia on it in the middle. She put it on and went out. Iroh jumped up and said:_

"_My lady. You look gorgeous." He said and bowed. Zuko stood and bowed to and then said:_

"_You look beautiful." Then he took her hand and kissed it._

"_You can wear that out because I don't think that your old outfit will make it." Iroh said taking the old dress and throwing it out. "Well, we'll take the water nation outfit and the fire nation outfit. They both look good on you." Iroh said turning to the counter._

"_I don't-"_

"_Sh. Let him buy the outfits. It makes him happy." Zuko cut off Millennia. She shrugged then stayed quiet._

"_The two of them were originally 5 silver pieces but that lady looks beautiful in that outfit so I'll give you them for 3." The guy behind the counter said. Zuko looked at Millennia. She wasn't paying attention._

_Iroh paid for them, Millennia thanked him._

"_Oh shoot." Iroh said looking for something._

"_What?" Zuko and Millennia asked._

"_I seemed to have misplaced my pai show piece. The lotus piece." Iroh told them._

"_I have to find another one. let's look in that shop… ship." Iroh said pointing to a ship with a sign that said 'precious treasures' on it._

_Zuko and Millennia looked at each with nervous faces but they went in. Iroh went to the pai show section. Millennia and Zuko separated._

"_Hello, pretty girl." Somebody said behind Millennia._

_Millennia looked back and ran to Zuko's side. It was a pirate. He was tall and had a parrot on his shoulder._

"_Sorry if I scared you but we are about to leave. A waterbender stole one of my things an we're going to get it back." The pirate said._

"_Wait, was she with a boy that had arrows on his head?" Zuko asked._

"_Yes." He said._

"_He's here. Come on Uncle." Zuko said._

"_I didn't find-"_

"_We'll find your stupid pai show piece later!" Zuko yelled cutting him off._

_They went outside to Zuko's ship. They went under the deck and there was a smaller ship. They got on it and sailed it out towards a river. It was dark. Millennia was looking out for anything. She heard a small moaning noise. That must be the waterbender. She alerted Zuko. He told the captain to pull over. They got out and went for the waterbending girl._

"_Who's there?" The girl said not turning around._

_Millennia stepped out from the bushes._

"_Sokka? Aang?" She asked. She turned around and she was knocked out by Millennia's iceball._

"_Whatshould we do with her?" Millennia asked Zuko._

"_Tie her to a tree." Zuko said in a stern voice. Millennia obeyed and did what he said._

_When the girl awoke she started to squirm. When she saw Zuko she started to screem then Millennia covered her mouth and said "Sh."_

"_What do you want Zuko?" The girl said._

"_You know what I want." He said getting closer to her._

"_Aang's not here!" she yelled and started to squirm again._

"_Well, I guess you don't want this back." Zuko said walking behind her and holding the necklace up to her neck and then quickly taking it away._

"_My mother's necklace!" She yelled and started squirming again._

"_Stop squirming you pest!" Millennia yelled._

"_Why are you helping Zuko when you could be helping us!? You are a waterbender." The girl replied._

"_Because I'm from the fire nation!" Millennia answered. It was light out and the pirates came from the other direction. They had 2 boys tied up. Millennia stayed near Zuko._

"_Is this what you were looking for?" The head pirate asked._

"_The avatar. Yes." Zuko said._

"_Um… I think I won't. You said he was the avatar. The firelord will pay a fortune to have him. You could have this one if you'd like." The pirate said pointing to the water tribe boy named Sokka._

"_Hmm… Millennia how much do you think this scroll costs?" Zuko said as he held it up and then lit a fire in his hands and put it under the scroll._

"_Wait! You can have him. All we want is the scroll." The pirate replied._

"_Millennia. Go take it over to them. Then they will send over the avatar." Zuko handed Millennia the scroll and she started walking slowly towards the pirates. The avatar started walking towards Zuko. In the middle they both met eyes and continued walking. Once Millennia got to the pirates she started to hand over the scroll and then, one of the other pirates took it and the head pirate took her wrists and turned her back towards him and put a knife under her throat._

"_Let her go!" Zuko yelled._

"_Maybe this was a good deal after all. You shouldn't have given her the scroll to hand to us." The pirate said. Then, two gusts of wind made them fall back. Zuko and the guards started to attack the pirates and the battle field was covered in dust. They couldn't see a thing._

_All of a sudden, the dust cleared and the avatar and his friends were sailing the pirates ship and the pirates were on Zuko's._

"_Hey! That's my ship!" Zuko screamed and ran after them. Suddenly Iroh came up beside Millennia ans said:_

"_I got enough tea to last us 1 month." He said with his big smile._

"_That's great Iroh but I have to go get Zuko before he jumps off the mountain." Millennia told him and ran to get Zuko. Millennia stopped when she was 8 feet away from Zuko. He was looking over the edge with a snarl on his face. Iroh caught up to them and said:_

"_I found my pai show piece! It was in my sleeve the whole time!" He said showing them. Zuko went over, took the piece out of his hands, walked back to the edge and threw the piece over the edge._

_They walked back in silence. Zuko in front, Iroh right behind him and Millennia all the way in the back. She was tired from staying awake all night. When they got back to the ship she said:_

"_I'm going to bed. I'm very tired from staying up all night. Good…umm… night I guess." And then she bowed and went off to her room. Zuko and Iroh went to their own rooms. Zuko closed the door and looked around. He put the necklace on his desk and laid in the bed._

_Meanwhile, Millennia was cold in her room. She tossed and turned but could not find a warm spot. She got up and went to Iroh's room. She knocked on the door and he opened it._

"_Hello Iroh. Do you know where the blankets are? It's freezing in my room." She said still shivering._

"_They are in Zuko's room." He said._

"_Okay. Thank you." She replied._

_She went to Zuko's room and pondered there for a second. Then, she knocked on the door._

"_Come in." She heard Zuko say and she opened the door._

"_Millennia Hello." Zuko said surprised. "I thought you were going to bed." _

"_It's freezing in my room. Do you have any blankets?"She asked. Zuko lift an eyebrow than thought '_Uncle!'_._

"_You could sleep in here tonight." He said sliding over for her._

"_Thank you." She said shivering. She closed the door and laid down in Zuko's bed. She was still shivering. It was akward at first but then, Millennia felt the heat of Zuko's body and scooted over. Zuko wrapped his arm around her. Soon, she fell asleep. She snuggled into his chest. Zuko stared at her. He kissed her head and said:"Good night…My love." Then he fell asleep too. _


	6. Jun the Bounty Hunter

_Zuko woke_ _up to the bright sun. In his arms were Millennia still sleeping. She had her head on his chest and she had her left hand on his stomach. He put his hand on hers and she instantly woke up. She stared at his hand on hers for a moment and then she looked at his face to see a small smile. She then smiled._

"_Good morning Zuko." She said._

"_good morning Millennia. Are you warm?" He asked her. She nodded yes and then there was a knock on the door. It burst open. It was Iroh._

"_Good morning you two love turtleducks! Join me for a little breakfast." He said._

_They nodded. They got up off the bed. Millennia stretched. She fixed her hair quickly and then they walked out onto the deck. Jee was sitting there in his usual spot taking a sip of his tea. They sat down and ate quietly. Then, Iroh spoke._

"_So, how did you sleep last night Millennia? Were you warm?" He questioned with a smirk on his face. Millennia frowned then replied._

"_Yes, I was warm and I had a very good rest. Thank you for asking." She took a sip of her tea._

"_And you, Zuko?" Iroh asked._

"_Yes." Zuko simply said._

"_Prince Zuko. We just heard of a bounty hunter. Should we check it out?" One of the guards said._

"_Yes. Millennia, my uncle and I will go. Come on. Let's get going." Zuko said and they got up and walked down to the ground floor._

_They started walking in the direction of a bar. When they got to the front of the bar they saw a giant mole. (I don't exactly know what the name of it is. And I don't know what the name of the girl is. I think her name is Jun and if you know the exact name email me. Thank you.) Millennia freaked out a little but then controlled herself. They walked in the bar and saw a huge crowed in the middle. Most of them were guys. They looked drunk._

_Zuko pushed his way to the front. Iroh apologized to the men who had been pushed by Zuko. Millennia was a little scared and made her way slowly through the men. They were eyeing her with huge smirks on their faces but did not make any moves. In the middle of the huge crowed were a young girl and a man arm wrestling. _

"_Are you Jun?" Zuko asked the black haired woman._

"_Yes and you are?" Jun asked and then she beat the man and said: "Drinks on me!"_

"_It's not important. Can you help us? We need to find someone." Zuko asked and held out the necklace for her to see._

"_Ah… You need to find your girlfriend. Yeah, I can help. Follow me." As Jun said this, Millennia was a little jealous that she said he was looking for his girlfriend._

_They went outside and Jun went to the giant mole. She petted it and said: "This is how I find all my victims. Moles have super sensitive smell and they can follow a scent for miles. Give me the necklace." _

_Zuko handed her the necklace and held it in front of the mole. He sniffed it then he sniffed the air. He started snorting._

"_He's got the scent. Get up." She said. As Millennia got up on its back Jun said: " Nice dress. Did your mother pick it out for you because it looks childish." Millennia made a face and sat on the giant moles_ _back with her arms folded across her chest. When Zuko was finally on Jun got on, cracked her whip and the mole started running. Zuko put his arms around Millennia's waist. Her arms were still folded across her chest._

_They saw two water tribe kids on the road. The mole jumped and lashed his tongue out at them and they fell paralyzed. _

"_Your girlfriend is very pretty. No wonder why she left you." Jun said. Millennia huffed snd mumbled something under her breath. Zuko got down and picked up the one named Katara and put her on the mole then went back for Sokka. The mole sniffed a scroll then sniffed the air. He snorted. Zuko got back on and the mole was off. He ran into a small village and circled it._

"_What's he doing?" Zuko snorted._

"_He's looking for someone. He must be here." Jun said. Suddenly Zuko and Millennia were kicked off. The attacker was the avatar. Zuko and Millennia got up. Zuko made his way to the avatar. Millennia looked around. She saw Iroh taking a bottle of something and she saw the water tribe kids smelling something. They weren't paralyzed anymore. '_Hmm… the perfume or whatever it is, un-paralyzes you.' _Millennia thought to herself. She ran to the water tribe girl and took a fighting stance._

"_You want to learn how to waterbend? Then, watch and learn." She said and she made water out of the air, turned it into ice on her fingers and then threw it at Katara. She dodged it then made a water whip and whipped Millennia._

_As Millennia was fighting Katara, Zuko was fighting avatar Aang. And while he was fighting Aang, Iroh was helping himself to the perfume. The avatar was backed into a wall now. Zuko had an evil grin on his face. Then he and Jun were paralyzed. The mole was going wild because Sokka and Katara had dumped every perfume on the ground and the mole was confused. He ran away and the avatar and his friends jumped onto the buffalo and took off._

_Jun was laying on Iroh and Zuko was not far from them._

"_Uncle you didn't get hit." Zuko said and his uncle shushed him._

_Millennia walked over to them and said: "That's why I don't like giant beasts." She rummaged through Iroh's pockets and found a bottle of the perfume. She opened it and let Zuko and Jun smell it. They got up. Millennia gave the bottle back to Iroh and she started walking out of the village when Jun said: "I must say, you're useful for a little girl." Millennia stopped walking._

"_That is it!" She turned around and threw ice daggers at Jun. She dodged them and whipped Millennia in the cheek. Millennia held her hand to her cheek and examined it. She was bleeding. She took the water out from a tree and lashed it at her. Jun was shot back._

"_Alright you two. Stop the fighting." Iroh said. Millennia calmed down but Jun was furious. Millennia started back towards the ship without them. She was mumbling something under her breathe when Zuko caught up to her. She stopped mumbling. She was still angry at Jun. they walked in silence while Iroh walked slowly behind them. Millennia was calming down slowly. Zuko put arm around her waist and she calmed down even faster. They heard Iroh chuckle and they blushed. Millennia giggled a little._

_When they got back to the ship it was dark. They said good night to each other and waked to their rooms. Zuko nudged Millennia mouthing 'Do you want to sleep with me again?' Millennia mouthed 'Yes. Thank you.' They went in his room and closed the door. When they got into bed they heard a knock on the doo and Iroh opened it a little bit and said: "Oh I forgot to tell you. The crew and I are going to have a music night tomorrow. Just letting you two know." And he closed the door._

_Millennia looked at Zuko confused._

"_Don't ask." He said. Millennia slipped down under the covers and fell asleep fast. Zuko looked at her. She was so beautiful. He slipped down under the covers too. He put his arm over her and he quickly fell asleep._

_I love reviews!!!! And would somebody tell me where I can watch all the season 4 episodes??? I missed them all. Would somebody help me please?_


	7. Chapter 9

_Zuko woke up to see Millennia's face almost touching his. She was still asleep. Their bodies were touching and Millennia's was cold. He hired his bodies temperature. Once he did this she scotched a little closer. He was breathing quicker now. He tried to control his breathing. Millennia fluttered her eyes open. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They heard a knock on the door and then Iroh came waltzing in. Millennia and Zuko sat up quickly._

"_Good Morning you two. It's almost noon. Would you Care for some lunch?" He asked. His big, annoying smile on his face. They nodded and got up. They went onto the deck to find Jee and 2 more guards on the deck. Zuko was going to train today. They all sat down and in silence. When they were done eating Iroh motioned for Zuko and Millennia to follow him._

"_Now, today we will working on 2 v. 2. Millennia would you be a dear and use only firebending for today?" Iroh told them. She nodded and then they were fighting. Millennia was fighting the taller guard. She started out with a fire whip. He blocked it and sent a fire ball at her. She dodged it then sent a fire wave at him. He couldn't dodge it. Mean while, Zuko was already done with the shorter guard and he was watching Millennia's battle. She kicked a fire ball at the guard. He dodged it then sent one back. She did a back flip and when she landed she spread fire all over the floor and it went straight at him. He couldn't dodge that. He went flying back. He got up and sent 3 fire balls at her. She dodged 2 of them and blocked the other._

"_I refuse to lose to a pathetic girl." The guard said._

"_What?!" Millennia yelled._

"_Just because Prince Zuko and you are in love doesn't mean anything to me." The guard said._

_Millennia was mad now. She clapped her hands and they sent a fire wall at him. He dodged it but Millennia quickly breathed fire at him and then the battle was over. She calmed down and said: "I really need to learn to control my temper." She walked to the ships door, opened it and closed it behind her. She was still fuming. She marched into her room and closed the door. She lay on her back in the bed with her arms folded across her chest. She puffed out smoke from her nostrils. She heard a knock on her door. she quickly turned on to her stomach and said: "Come in."_

"_Millennia? Are you okay?" Zuko asked as he closed the door behind him._

"_Yes I'm fine." She mumbled to him. He sat on the edge of her bed._

"_I do not think your pathetic and I don't think you need to learn how to control your temper." He said. She rolled over and sat up looking at him. Then she gave him a hug. He returned the hug. He laid down next to her. She laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep. He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm._

• • • • •

_There was a knock on the door._

"_Come in." Zuko said. Millennia was still sleeping on his chest. It was Iroh and Zhao._

"_Zhao." Zuko said and sat up but when he did Millennia rolled off the bed. Her legs were still on the bed but her upper half of her body was on the ground._

"_Sorry." Zuko said._

_Millennia looked up from where she was. She saw Zhao. She made a face and said his name._

"_Hello. Sorry to disturb the two of you but I need your crew. We are heading for the north pole. We are going to take over the notheren water tribe." He said. Zuko helped Millennia up. Zhao looked at the twin swords on the wall. He took one of them down and examined it. Then he saw twin fans on the wall. He took one and examined it._

"_They're just antiques." Millennia said._

"_Iroh, have you heard of the blue spirit and the black ghost?" Zhao asked putting them back on the wall. (I don't really have a name for the black ghost so if you have something besides black ghost email me. thanks.)_

"_I've heard of them but I think they're just a myth." He said._

"_Oh no. They are real alright. Anyway, Zuko can I take your crew?" Zhao asked._

"_Take them." He replied._

"_Thank you. I'll be off then. Goodbye." He said then left. Iroh left along with him. Zuko laid on the bed. Millennia went to the desk and brought back to the bed a little, old book. Zuko didn't bother asking what was it called. He just laid his head back and closed his eyes._

"_Zuko, Millennia, I'm going for a walk. Would the two of you like to join me?" Iroh questioned opening the door a crack. Zuko just turned his head towards the wall and Millennia just shook her head. She was too into the book. Iroh sighed and closed the door._

_A while after that, Zuko and Millennia heard something. Millennia put down the book and Zuko got up. They opened the door._

"_Uncle?" Zuko said stepping out of the room. Millennia stepped out too. They went into a fighting position. They moved towards the end of the hall way. They reached the end of the hall way. No one was there. They started for the control room. Zuko opened the door and they went inside. Zuko stared out the window. There was bird. It was a parrot. Just like… '_Oh no!'_ Zuko thought._

"_Millennia!" Zuko yelled. He ran over to her and put his arms around her. The ship Blew up._

_I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter : the Northern Water Tribe. _


	8. The Northern Water Tribe

"_I'm_ _sorry to hear that Iroh. Do you have any idea who did it?" Zhao asked._

"_Yes. Pirates. We had a bit of trouble with them a while back." Iroh said taking a sip of his tea._

"_Well, I'm so sorry. Would you like to join me on this mission?" Zhao questioned Iroh._

"_I would be delighted." Iroh replied and bowed to him._

_Iroh walked out of his room. He went down a hall way and stopped two guards. The two of them took down their masks revealing themselves as Zuko and Millennia._

"_You don't have to do this Uncle." Zuko said._

"_Yes I do. Now keep yourselves hidden until we're near the northern water tribe. We will be there soon." Iroh said. Zuko and Millennia put their masks back on and walked away from Iroh._

• • • • •

_They met up in a small room. Millennia had her water tribe dress on and Zuko had on a white outfit. Iroh was in the room with them. There was a open wall inside and it had a small boat in it._

"_Be careful you two." Iroh said._

"_We will Uncle." Zuko said._

"_Zuko, you're like my son!"Iroh said and hugged him._

"_And you, Millennia, are like the daughter I never had!" Iroh told her. He hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe for a moment. Then, he let go._

_Zuko got into the boat and Millennia jumped and landed on the water. Zuko lowered the boat and started rowing it. Millennia followed beside him. Every step she took made mist so that Zhao couldn't see them. They hid behind an iceberg when the water tribe's lights were on them. Then they went on a little iceberg with sea lions. Zuko found a little hole where they were going in._

"_Where are they going?" He said to himself but Millennia heard him and walked over to the hole._

"_There's only one way to find out." She said and jumped into the hole. Zuko followed after her. _

_They were swimming in freezing cold water. They went up get air and saw sea lions. They got out of the freezing water. Zuko pushed aside two sea lions and Millennia petted them and then moved on. Zuko looked around. He saw water coming from what seemed to be a pipe. He motioned for Millennia to follow him. They swam through the pipe only to stop at ice. Zuko put his hands on it. They warmed up and the ice melted. He inhaled dramatically and got out of the water. Millennia did the same thing. They both shivered but Zuko stopped shivering sooner than Millennia. They stayed there until Millennia wasn't shivering._

"_You go after the avatar. I'm going for Zhao." Millennia said and she jumped off the pipe. _

_She saw Iroh and caught up to him._

"_Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked._

"_Zhao is going to kill the moon spirit!" Iroh exclaimed._

"_Oh no." She said and they started running. _

_It took them 2 hours to find Zhao. The avatar and his friends were there and so was a girl of the water tribe. Zhao had taken a bag and scooped up the moon spirit. The moon turned red._

"_Zhao! You put down that spirit or I will use force!" Iroh yelled._

_Zhao looked at him, sighed and then let the spirit go. The moon turned to its original color again. Then Zhao blasted it. The moon was no more. The spirit was dead. Millennia's eyes turned red. She was a normal firebender now. Iroh and Millennia attacked Zhao with great force. Zhao blocked it then ran. Millennia ran after him while Iroh stayed and looked the fish over._

_Millennia threw fireballs at him furiously. Then, she was joined by Zuko. He motioned for her to stay behind. She obeyed and stopped running. Zuko sent fireballs at Zhao. Zhao dodged all of them. Then they ran on to a bridge where water came up over their heads. Zuko dodged them but Zhao was grabbed. It was bringing him down. He held his hand to Zuko. Zuko looked at it then, stoke out his hand. He held it there for a moment. Zhao pulled his hand back in and let the water take him. Zuko looked at the river then headed back to where he left Millennia. When he was half way there the moon was back. Zuko saw Millennia and ran up to her. Her eyes were purple again. She was waiting for him. She motioned for him to follow her. They ran down to the dock where there was Iroh. He waited on a raft he made. They went on and sailed away._

"_I think you two should rest. Especially you Millennia. You must be tired after the moon was out for that long of time." Iroh stated. They nodded and laid down on the raft._

_Millennia went right to sleep. Zuko watched her sleep. There was some fascinating about her when she was asleep. They sailed all night and day. _

_I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. Azula

_When Zuko woke up to the little house that the lodge gave them. There was a note next to him on the bed. It said:_

Zuko-

Good Morning! Get up and get some breakfast. I'll be at the Pai show game and Millennia is in the workout room. Once you gotten something to eat you can go see her. She'll be in there for most of the day. She said that she hasn't gotten a workout since Zhao held her captive.

-Uncle Iroh

_He put the note on the table and went to get something to eat. He walked past the workout room where Millennia was. He saw her doing pushups with one hand. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. She was counting. She looked like she was up to 56. Zuko stared for a moment and continued walking. Zuko walked into the restaurant and sat down. They had been here for more than a 5 hours. He looked at the menu._

"_Can I get you anything?" A waitress said to him._

"_Just the eggs and toast."He said and handed the menu over to the waitress._

_It literally took 5 minutes until he had his food. He ate it slowly, not that hungry. When he was finished he left a tip for the waitress and went to see Millennia. When he got there she was doing on her back lifting weights. He saw how much she was lifting. It was 80 pounds. He went inside and sat down next to her._

"_Well, good morning sunshine. How are you today?" She asked putting down the weights and sitting up._

"_I'm fine. Sunshine?" Zuko questioned._

_Millennia giggled._

"_Don't ask. How was breakfast?" She asked getting up and going over to pull up station._

"_It was fine. How long have you been doing this?" Zuko asked._

"_Working out? Um… for about… one hour… why?" she told him._

"_Just wondering." He said and started doing some pull ups himself._

_They did 50 together and then they went to do sit ups. When they were down it was noon._

"_I'm going to take a shower. You should too." Millennia said to Zuko. "I'll be back by dinner. Tell Iroh that for me." And she walked out._

_Millennia walked down to the waterfall. She hadn't taken a shower since Zhao's encampment. She got to the waterfall and looked around to see if anyone was there. When she realized that she was alone she took off her clothes. She stepped into the water. It felt so good. She stepped under the waterfall and let the water soak her. She scrubbed her hair and body good. She stepped out of the waterfall and dried herself off. She put on some new clothes she had gotten when they first landed here. She put up here wet hair in a ponytail, took her dirty clothes and left._

_When she got home no one was there. 'They went for dinner already.' She thought. It was obvious. She put her dirty clothes in a bag and went to the restaurant. When she got in she looked around. She found Zuko and Iroh right away. She went to the table and sat down._

"_How was your shower Millennia?" Iroh asked._

"_It felt really refreshing." She said relieved._

"_Hello. May I take your orders?" the waiter said looking at Millennia._

"_Yes. I would like the roast duck." Iroh said handing the menu to him._

"_I'll have the meatballs with green squash." Zuko said and handed the menu to him._

"_And perhaps a salad for the lady?" the waiter replied looking at Millennia._

"_Uh no. I don't think so. I'll have the salmon." She said annoyed and handed the menu to him._

"_Okay. I'll be back with your orders shortly." He replied sounding nervous and walked away quickly._

"_Don't you hate when people do that?" Zuko questioned her._

"_Yes, I do. This morning the waitress asked if I would like a slice of fruit. A slice!" Millennia put her head back annoyed._

"_Oh and Uncle. Why did Millennia call me sunshine this morning?" He asked Iroh. He and Millennia started laughing._

"_To make a long story short, I told her that you were bright and happy in the morning. Which, we all know you're not." He said taking a sip of his tea. _

"_Oh, okay." Zuko said._

_They got their food just then. The service was really fast here. Millennia ate her salmon, Zuko ate his meatballs and Iroh ate his roast duck. When they were done they got up, gave a tip to the waiter and left. They walked down to the house. Zuko and Millennia went to sleep while Iroh stayed up and took a walk on the beach._

• • • • •

_When Zuko woke up he found another note on the edge of the bed._

Zuko-

Good morning! Millennia and I are at the spa! I told Millennia not to bother you today because it's been 2 years since your father… you know. We can be found in the spa area. I'm getting the whole treatment while Millennia is getting a massage and hot rocks on her back. Don't worry. We'll tell the person not to go near the scar.

-Uncle Iroh

_Zuko got up and stretched. He took a peach and went to find them. He found Iroh first, in a hot tub. He sat down._

"_Good morning Zuko." Iroh said._

"_Good morning Uncle." Zuko mumbled._

"_I see you found my note." Iroh replied._

"_Yes, I did." Zuko whispered._

"_You can go see Millennia. She is next door." Iroh said as he got out and wrapped a towel around him._

"_I think I will." Zuko answered and made his way over to the next spa room._

_When he got there he saw Millennia. She was in just a towel, she had her eyes closed and the guy giving her a massage was on massaging her legs. He went to the guy and said: "I'll take over from here." The guy bowed and went off._

_Zuko cracked his fingers and started massaging her legs. Then, he went up to her hips. Then, lower back. Then middle back. Then, higher back and finally shoulders. He whispered in her ear: "Does this feel good?"_

"_Yes Zuko." Millennia said and sat up on the edge of the table._

_She was still wrapped in the towel. She leaned up and kissed him._

"_Hello you two." Iroh exclaimed. He didn't realize that Millennia only had a towel on._

"_Iroh!" Millennia screamed and put her head on Zuko's chest. Just as she did this, Iroh's towel dropped. Millennia and Zuko looked the other way._

"_I did not just see that." Millennia said._

"_Oops." Iroh said, pulling up his towel and leaving the two alone._

"_That was embarrassing. Iroh seeing me with only a towel on." Millennia said laying on her stomach._

"_I thought it was embarrassing when Uncle's towel fell off."Zuko said as he started to massage her again._

"_That was disturbing, I have to admit." She said._

_When she had enough of the massage, Zuko turned around so she could get dressed. When she finished getting dressed they went back to the house. When they got there, Iroh turned to them._

"_I'm sorry you had to see that Miss Millennia and I'm sorry for barging in on you when you were just in a towel." Iroh apologized._

"_It's perfectly fine Iroh." Millennia said as she sat down. There was silence for a moment but someone spoke._

"_Hello Zu Zu. Hello Uncle." Azula stepped into the house. "Oh, hello Millennia." _

"_What do you want Azula?" Zuko asked._

"_Well, if you really want to know. Father wants you back. He can't trust anybody but his own family." Azula said._

"_I don't know. I've never known my brother to forgive." Iroh said._

"_He wants me back?" Zuko asked._

"_Didn't I just say that? Yes, he does." Azula said opening the door. "Meet me at my ship in thirty minutes. We're going home." And she stepped and shut the door._

"_We're going home." Zuko said._

_Millennia looked down. '_There is no home for me.'_ She thought. They packed up what they had left which wasn't too much and went down to the docks. A guard lead them up the ship. Azula was waiting for them. Millennia was far behind them. She did not want to go back to the fire nation and thought this was a trick._

"_Where do you want me to put the prisoners princess?" The guard said and then he realized the mistake he made. Then, 4 guards were taking down by the sea. Millennia and Iroh took on the guards on the ground while Zuko took Azula. Millennia brought 2 more guards down and Iroh threw fireballs at 3. When Millennia turned around she saw Iroh redirecting Azula's lightning. He pushed Azula and they both ran._

"_Come on Millennia!" Zuko yelled at her as he ran past._

_She sighed than started running. She caught up with them then passed them. She stopped at a river bend and kneeled down. Zuko and Iroh were behind and they kneeled down too. Zuko took a knife and cut his ponytail off. He gave it to Iroh and he did the same thing. Then, Iroh gave it to Millennia. Millennia stared at it for a moment, sighed and then took it. She cut her hair so that it was down to her shoulders. She gave the knife back to Zuko and they all tossed the hair into the river._

_I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =]_


	10. Mushi, lee and Sadia

"_Uncle, I'm going to go find us some food." Zuko said stepping out of the bushes. _

"_Yes, me too." Millennia said as she got up from where she was sitting._

"_Go ahead. I'll be here wondering if this plant, the white jade, makes tea or if it gives you a rash." Iroh pondered looking at the plant._

"_Well, don't do anything stupid." Millennia and Zuko said together and both went separate ways to find food._

_When they both got back they looked at each other. Zuko had one small fish on the end of a long stick. Millennia had 3 peaches in her hand. They both chuckled._

"_Maybe I should have gone fishing instead." Millennia said._

"_And maybe I should have gone to find fruit." Zuko replied._

"_Um… Guys?" Iroh said._

"_What?" Zuko replied._

"_Remember that plant I was talking about?" Iroh asked._

_Millennia slapped her forehead and replied: "You didn't actually make it into tea and drink it."_

"_Uh… Yes I did, and I found out…" He turned around to show red blotches all over his face. "That it doesn't make tea."_

_Millennia dropped the 3 peaches and ran over to him._

"_We got to get him to someone." Millennia said as she helped up Iroh._

"_But where? The earth kingdom hates us and if we go back to the firenation we'll be handed over to Azula." Iroh said._

"_Earth kingdom or firenation?" Zuko asked._

_They pondered for just a minute and then they all said: "Eath kingdom it is." And they went on their way._

_Millennia looked at Iroh. He was scratching like crazy. '_I don't normally do this but if it gets him to stop scratching until we get there I'll do it.' _Millennia thought._

"_Okay, I can heal some of that if you promise to stop scratching." She told Iroh._

"_But, it's so itchy!" He said but allowed her to heal some of it._

_Millennia took some water out of the air and put it on Iroh skin. She breathed deeply and made the water turn white. The red blotches turned back to skin color. Zuko looked surprised. She did this a couple of times just so he would stop scratching and then she stopped._

"_Thank you Millennia." Iroh said._

"_No, thank you." She said in relief. _

_They walked to a nursing center and went in. they looked for an open spot. They found one in the corner closest to the door. Iroh sat on the table and Zuko and Millennia sat on a bench across from him. Iroh started scratching again. Millennia slapped her forehead and shook her head. Then, a nurse came over and said: "Hello. I'm Jin and what do we have here?" Jin said looking over at Iroh._

"_I made the white jade in tea and drank it." He said._

"_We know not to touch the white jade not to mention make it into tea and drink it." She said._

_She got some medicine and rubbed it on Iroh._

"_So you guys have names?" Jin asked._

"_Yes. Um... I'm uh… Lee. This is my girlfriend… um… Sadia and this is my uncle Mushi." Zuko said. When Jin looked toward him Iroh mouth "What?! Mushi!?" And when she turned around to face Iroh again Millennia Mouthed "Where did you ever come up with a name like Sadia!?"_

"_Yes, Lee is named after his father so we all call him junior."Iroh said winking at Millennia. She giggled and Zuko mouthed "What?!"_

"_Well, would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Jin asked letting Iroh put on his shirt._

"_We can't." Zuko said._

"_That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck." Jin replied._

"_What time do you wants us to come?" Iroh questioned._

• • • • •

_"It's great to someone enjoy my food." Jin's mother said._

"_It was good." Iroh said patting his stomach._

"_Here, I'll help you clean up." Millennia said._

"_Thank you." The mother said. They got up and brought the plates into the kitchen._

_Zuko went outside. He sat on the patio. Jin came out and sat down next to him._

"_The fire nation has hurt you." Jin said. She put her hand close to his face and Zuko grabbed her hand. She took it away quickly._

"_I know what you are going through. The fire nation hurt me too."Jin said. She lift her pants leg to reveal a burn. Zuko was in shock and then he looked at her. The door opened and out came Iroh, Millennia and the mother. They both stood up and Zuko walked to Millennia's side._

"_Thank you for the duck. It was delicious." Iroh replied._

"_Anytime. Thank Sadia for helping me with the dishes." She said._

"_My pleasure." Millennia said and bowed._

"_Thank you." Zuko said and bowed and then, they walked out of the yard._

_Zuko looked to his right and stopped walking. It was an ostrichorse. Zuko looked back and saw Jin and her mother gone. He took the reins of the ostrichorse and got on it._

"_Don't you think they helped us enough?" Iroh questioned._

"_They can help us one more time." Zuko motioned for him to get on._

_Millennia whistled for Buckbeak. He came flying towards her. She got on._

"_Shall we?" She said and Zuko nodded. They trotted through the woods._

_Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =] _


	11. the blue spirit and the black ghost

_They were sitting in a town. They were begging for money. Well, Iroh was. Not Zuko or Millennia. The ostrichorse was laying behind them. Zuko had a earth kingdom hat on. And Millennia found a water tribe outfit and had put it on. Iroh had a big smile on and asked a young lady for spare change. She through some in the hat that was on the ground and walked away._

"_Spare change?" Iroh asked a man._

"_Sure I have some if you dance for me." The man said taking out his duel swords. Zuko and Millennia's eyes went to him._

"_Okay." Iroh said got up._

"_Now dance." The man said as he swung the duel swords at Iroh's feet. He dodged them and the man called it dancing. The man stopped and threw some money into the hat._

"_Thanks for the dance." He said and started to walk away until he saw Millennia. He stopped walking to face her. She looked up at the man and he was smiling._

"_Tell you what. I'll give you some more money if she gives me a kiss." He said pointing to Millennia. She stared at him for moment and then got up. Zuko was shocked when she stood up. He gave the money to Iroh and leaned in for a kiss. She pecked him on the cheek and then shot him with water sending him back into a wall. She turned and sat down next to Zuko. He chuckled and then put his arm around her. He got up and ran from them._

"_Good job." Zuko whispered in her ear. She giggled._

_They begged until dark came. They looked for a place to sleep. They found a cave not to far from the village. They put their stuff down and went right to sleep._

• • • • •

_When Zuko thought everyone was asleep he went to the town. He didn't notice that Millennia wasn't there in the cave. Zuko stole a blue spirit mask and went to find that man who had the duel swords. He found him in a dark alley way._

"_Who's there?" The man yelled and took out his swords. Zuko came from behind him and knocked him down. He took the swords and looked at the man._

"_The blue spirit!" the man exclaimed and he ran away. Zuko turned to see the black spirit. She had a black earth kingdom hat and her face was covered in black make up. He couldn't see her eyes. She took out dueling fans and he the swords. They backed away from each other. Then she ran and threw water on the floor and turned it into ice so he couldn't follow. He took off his mask and went back to the cave. There he saw Millennia, sound asleep. He hid the mask in a nearby tree and went to Millennia. He laid next to her and went to sleep._

• • • • •

_Zuko came back with 2 baskets of fruit._

"_Where did you get these?" Iroh asked him._

"_Does it matter where I got them?" He said._

_Just then Millennia came back with six fish and gave them to Iroh._

"_I see you were fishing." He said as he put the fish aside._

"_Sure, you can call it that." She said and went back into the forest._

_When Millennia returned she saw a lot of things in the cave. Zuko was sitting down. He was leaning his back against a log. _

"_Wow, you did some shopping I see." Iroh said. Millennia walked into the back of the cave and sat down._

"_how do you like your new tea pot?" Zuko asked._

"_To be honest, tea is better in a tin cup. I know it's hard but you just have to have hope." Iroh said walking and sitting down near Zuko._

"_There is no hope." He started to get up then, Iroh grabbed his shoulder._

"_No Zuko, don't believe that. There is always hope." Iroh told him. Zuko shrugged off his hand and walked away._

_When he came back he stood outside of the cave._

"_I have been thinking about what you said." He told Iroh._

"_Good, Good." Iroh replied. Millennia got up off the ground and looked at Zuko._

"_And I think we should split. We have no more use traveling together." Zuko said and picked up his stuff. "Millennia, I want you to stay with my uncle." He said before he hopped on the ostrichorse and walked off._

"_Go after him. I'll be fine." Iroh said when Zuko was far enough away._

"_Thank you. I want you to have Buckbeak. He will protect you if anything happens." She said. She gave him a hug and ran into the forest after Zuko._

_Zuko looked straight ahead. '_If only I could have told her how much I loved her.'_ He thought to himself. He heard something come from the bushes. He stopped the ostrichorse. He sighed. He knew exactly who it was._

"_Millennia I know it's you. Come out from the bushes." He said getting down off the beast._

_She stepped out from the bushes. She had sadness in her eyes._

"_I know you said to stay with Iroh but… I couldn't… let you…" she started crying and couldn't finish the sentence. Zuko embraced her letting her cry into his chest._

"_I know." He said. She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She gave him a peck on his lips. He motioned for her to get on the beast. She got up and then he did. They trotted into the wilderness._


	12. alone

_They were in the hot, dry desert. Millennia leaned on Zuko's chest and slept. Zuko was looking straight ahead. He was so tired and even the ostrichorse was tired. They walked onto a unsteady bridge. They were half way down the bridge when a board snapped and the ostrichorse's foot got stuck in the hole. Millennia woke up and Zuko steered the beast away from the hole. The ostrichorse got his foot out and ran to the other side. _

_They were so tired and hungry. Millennia fell asleep on Zuko's chest again. He heard his stomach growl and held it. Then, he smelled food. He stopped the beast and looked down. Then, he saw a huge steak. He put his hand on his duel swords but then he saw a man and his pregnant wife. He took his hand off of his duel swords. Suddenly, Millennia fell off of the ostrichorse. She got up and said: "I'm okay."_

_They kept walking. It seemed like forever. Zuko got thirsty and went to get a drink from his canteen. When he tried to take a sip it had no water in it._

"_open your mouth." Millennia said._

"_Wh-"he was cut off by water in his mouth and on his face._

"_Sorry. Let me take the reins for a while. You look tired." She said._

_Zuko nodded and gave her the reins. He leaned up on her back. He was so tired but he couldn't go to sleep because hunger kept him awake._

"_Zuko, there's a small town." She told him. He looked down upon the small village. He took the reins and made the ostrichorse trot._

_When they got into town Zuko stopped the ostrichorse near a shop. They both got down and went in different directions. Zuko went to the store while Millennia looked at the antiques._

"_Excuse me? Is that… Zuko?" A lady whispered in her ear._

"_How do you know him?" She questioned the lady._

_The lady looked up. Millennia got a close look at her and was shocked._

"_You better leave town. There is a very serious penalty if you stay." A man, that looked like a guard said. He took the feed away from Zuko and him and the rest of his gang and walked away. While they were passing Millennia one of the guards bumped into her._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going!" the guard said._

"_Why don't you!" She yelled._

"_Stupid girl." The guard mumbled and stomped off in the direction where his gang was going._

_Millennia stomped to Zuko's side. She got up on the ostrichorse. When Zuko was about to a boy popped his head out from behind the animal._

"_Thanks for not ratting me out." he said._

_Zuko didn't reply. He got on the ostrichorse and the animal started to walk._

"_My name's Lee." Lee said._

"_You can come to my house." Lee said. Zuko didn't say anything and Millennia didn't either._

"_I can feed your ostrichorse for you. Come on." He said and pulled the reins._

_Lee stopped in front of his house. Zuko got down first and helped Millennia off. They walked down the walkway. The moose pigs were going wild with all their noise._

"_At least no one can sneak up on you." Lee said._

"_Yeah." Zuko replied._

_The boy went inside to get his parents. Zuko and Millennia looked to the left and saw a rooster. It crowed in their faces. Then, lee came out with his parents._

"_He's the one who stood up to the guards." Lee told them._

"_Anyone who can stand up to those bully guards are welcomed here." His father said._

"_Does this guy and girl have a name?" the mother asked._

"_I'm uhh…" Zuko said._

"_He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to Selia." The father replied._

"_Dinner will be ready soon would you care to join us?" Selia asked._

"_We can't. We must be moving on." Zuko replied._

"_Gon Sue could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two help then, we can eat." She said_

_Zuko and Millennia nodded. They followed Gon Sue to the barn._

"_I need to chop this wood before I can do anything else." He said climbing up the ladder._

"_I'll do that." Millennia said._

_She took out of the air, water and started slicing it._

"_You're a waterbender." Gon Sue said. "You're very lucky." He whispered to Zuko. Zuko stared at Millennia and whispered back: "I know." And started up the ladder._

_When he got to the top Gon Sue tossed him a hammer and a bucket of nails. He started to hammer the nails. Lee went to the top of the ladder and leaned on it._

"_You're not from around here are you?" he asked._

"_M-m." Zuko said as he shook his head._

"_Where are you from?" Lee asked._

"_Somewhere far away." Zuko answered._

"_How did you get that scar?" the boy asked._

"_OW!" Zuko yelled. He hit his thumb with the hammer._

"_Lee, stop asking questions of his personal life." Gon Sue told him. Lee sighed and stopped asking questions._

"_Supper's ready!" Selia yelled at them._

• • • • •

_Someone opened the barn door where Zuko and Millennia were sleeping. It was Lee. He took Zuko's dueling swords and left. Zuko opened his eye and sat up. Millennia did too. They got up and went to see where Lee went with the swords. They found him in a field covered with sunflowers. He was holding them all wrong._

"_You're holding them wrong." Zuko told him._

_Lee was surprised he turned around with his head down, kneeled and gave the swords to Zuko._

"_Remember, these are dueling swords. Two half's of the same whole. Don't think of them as two single weapons." Zuko told him and gave them back to Lee. Lee took them and chopped a dozen sunflowers heads off._

_They were walking back now. Zuko with his swords on his shoulder._

"_I think you would really like my brother Sen Sue. He use to show me stuff like this all the time." Lee told them._

• • • • •

"_Here, this out to get you through a few meals." Selia said._

_Zuko was about to take it when thay heard ostrichorse's running towards them They were the guards. _

"_What do they want?" Gon Sue asked._

"_Trouble." Zuko and Millennia said._

"_What do you want Gou?" Gon Sue asked._

" _Just thought maybe someone should tell you that your son's betailin got captured." Gou said._

"_You boys hear what the fire nation did with their last group of earth kingdom prisnors?" He asked the guards._

"_Dressed them up in fire nation uniforms and put them on the front un-armed the way I heard it. Then they just watched." One of the guards said._

"_They're wrong." Millennia whispered to Zuko._

"_You watch your mouth." Gon Sue told the guard._

_The head guard started to walk towards Gon Sue but Zuko and Millennia cut in front of him. Zuko looked at the guard with an evil stare and he returned one back. He backed up his ostrichorse and said: " Why bother rolling around in the mud with these pigs?"_

_Then he snapped the reins and they all took off. _

"_What's going to happen to my brother?" Lee asked. Sadness in his voice._

"_I'm going to the front. I'm going to find Sen Sue and bring him back." Gon Sue said. Selia started crying and they walked away. Lee walked up to Zuko and Millennia._

"_When my dad goes, will you stay?" He asked them._

"_No, we need to move on." Zuko said. He took something out of his pocket and gave it to Lee. It was a knife of some sort._

"_Here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription." Zuko said._

"_Made in earth kingdom."_

"_The other one." Zuko replied._

"_Never give up without a fight." As Lee said this they sped away on the ostrichorse._

_They went to a small meadow. They got down off the animal and laid in the grass. Zuko closed his eyes. Millennia looked up at the clouds finding shapes in them. Suddenly, Zuko started saying something._

"_Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies." He repeated._

"_Yeah, isn't that the truth." Millennia whispered._

"_You need to help!" Selia yelled as she rode to them in a wagon pulled by a ostrichorse._

"_It's Lee. The thugs from town came back as soon as Gon Sue left. When they ordered us to give them food Lee pulled a knife on them. I don't wherehe even got a knife!" she said. Zuko looked slightly away._

"_Then they took him away. They told me if he was old enough to fight he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you but…" She started to cry now. Zuko and Millennia stood up._

"_I'll get your son back." Zuko said. Look of determination was on his face._

_They strolled into town. _

"_Hey, there he is! I told you he'd come!" Lee yelled. He was tied up to a post. The guards looked up and got up. Zuko got down off of the otrichorse, and took off his hat._

"_Let the kid go." Zuko said._

"_Hahahaha! Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do." The head guard asked._

"_It doesn't matter who I am but I know who you are. You're not soliders. You're bullies, free loaders abusing your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army, you're sick cowards messing with a family whose already lost a son to the war." Zuko told them. Gou looked to the guard on his left._

"_Are you going let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" he asked._

_The guard took his arrow and charged at Zuko. He grabbed his swords, dodged the oncoming attack and pulled the swords half way out of the socket and hit the guard in the gut. Zuko put the swords back into the socket and stood up. The guard ran away. The rest of the guards looked at him. One of them got made and charged with his arrow at Zuko. He blocked the arrow and grabbed the guards head. He slammed it down on the ground. That guard ran. The last guard charged at him with his arrow. Zuko broke his arrow with his knee. That guard ran too._

_Now, it was just Zuko and Gou. Gou took out his hammers and assumed a fighting position. Zuko did the same. Gou hit the ground and sent a rock towards Zuko. He cut it into pieces with his swords. Gou hit the ground again with harder force this time and 3 rocks appeared. He sent them towards Zuko. Zuko blocked the first and second one with his swords but the third one hit him right in the gut. Millennia held up her hand to her mouth._

"_Give him a left, a left!" an old guy yelled at him._

"_This isn't a fist fight." An old lady told him._

"_He's got a left sword doesn't he?" the old man said._

_Gou threw 2 morerocks at him. He blocked the first one but the second one flew him back but he was still standing. He wobbled._

"_Watch out!" The old man yelled._

"_Behind you!" Lee yelled._

_Gou scrapped the ground and sent 7 rmore rocks at him. He blocked all of them. Then Gou hit the ground and the ground thumbled towards Zuko. it hit him in the gut and sent him flring back. He didn't get up._

"_Oh no!" Millennia said making sure not to say his name. she ran towards but was held by Gou. He pulled her back restraining her from using water bending._

"_Let me go!" She screamed._

_All of a sudden, Zuko spun on his back. Flames went everywhere. Gou held Millennia to the Flames. She turned her head to the right side revealing her neck. The flames hit her neck and she was burnt. She screamed in pain and the force sent them flying back. Millennia dropped on the ground next to Lee and Gou went flying straight back. Zuko stood up in the flames he made not realizing that Millennia was burnt and crying. Gou stood up and went into a fighting position. Zuko took 4 steps towards him and flung fire at him with his swords. Gou tried to block it with a rock but failed. He was sent flying back into a house. _

"_Who… who are you?" He asked weak._

"_My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai, prince of the fire nation and heir to the throne." He said as he put his duel swords back. That's when he noticed Millennia. She was on the floor crying. _

"_Lair! I heard of you! You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!" The old man yelled._

_Zuko went to Gou. Gou shivered in fear. Zuko took the knife out of his pocket. He walked to Lee and his mother. She was un tying him._

"_Not a step closer." She said as Lee hid behind her._

_Zuko kneeled to the ground and held out his hand with the knife in it. _

"_It's yours. You should have it." He said._

"_No, I hate you." Lee said and turned his back on Zuko. They walked away._

_He put his hand down and stood up. He looked towards Millennia. She was still on the ground. Not crying as much but still tearing. He walked up to her. He kneeled down to her. She looked up and he saw what he had down. Her whole left side of her neck and a little bit of her jaw was burned._

"_I am so sorry Millennia." He said helping her up. She hugged him tightly and he hugged back. They walked to the ostrichorse and got up. The animal trotted out of the village. Everyone staring at them. _


	13. the chase

"_I am so sorry Millennia. I really am." Zuko said as they rode into an open field._

"_It's fine Zuko." Millennia said annoyed. He has been apologizing ever since they walked out of the village. "Are those train tracks?" she asked pointing to the ground. The tracks were scratched into the ground. _

"_Not just any old train tracks. Azula's train tracks." Zuko said. He flicked the reins and the ostrichorse started galloping._

_Meanwhile, Iroh stared at the blind girl. She was walking ever so slowly. He hid behind a rock. She stopped, pointed her feet at the rock Iroh was hiding behind and stomped on the ground. The ground tumbled and hit Iroh. _

"_Ugh." He moaned rubbing his tailbone area._

"_That really hurt my tailbone." He said._

"_Why were you spying on me?" The blind girl asked him._

"_I wasn't spying I was just picking herbs for my tea. Would you like to join me for some?" He asked her._

"_Sure." The girl said as he got up. _

_They walked up a hill where Iroh set a camp. He put the herbs into the pot and let them dissolve. Then, he poured them cups and handed one to her. _

"_Here is your tea." He said. "You seem a little too young to be traveling alone."_

"_You seem a little too old." She said as she took the cup and sipped the tea._

_Iroh chuckled. "Perhaps I am."_

"_I know what you're thinking, I look like I can't handle being by myself." She said._

"_I wasn't thinking that." He told her._

"_You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea." She protested taking another sip._

"_I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason." Iroh replied._

"_People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself. " The girl said._

"_you sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people that love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you." He told her. She laughed. _

"_So where is your nephew?" She asked._

"_I've been tracking him and his girlfriend actually."_

"_Are they lost?" She asked._

"_Yes, a little bit. My nephew has recently changed and he is going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he ran away. I sent his girlfriend after him. Just in case." Iroh answered._

"_So, now you're following him." The girl replied. _

"_I know he doesn't me around right now, but if he needs me I'll be there." Iroh replied._

"_Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it." She said as she stood up. "Thank you." _

"_My pleasure sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." He told her as Buckbeck walked up behind him. _

"_No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." _

"_I'm glad." He replied._

"_Oh and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too." The girl said._

_Iroh took a long minute to ponder this and took a sip of his tea._

• • • • •

_Zuko and Millennia were lead to a field. They looked on the ground and Zuko saw the flying bison's fur. He turned theostrichorse to the right and sped off. They came to a small abandoned village. They saw the avatar and Azula facing each other. Zuko lead the ostrichorse around to the side of the village._

"_You go around the other side."He said to Millennia. She nodded, got of the creature and ran to the other side of the village. _

"_Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked the avatar._

"_Yes, I really do." Zuko and Millennia said together coming out from hiding._

"_Zuko." Aang said._

"_I was wondering when you two might show up Zu Zu." Azula said._

"_Zu Zu?" Aang chuckled._

"_Back off Azula. He's mine." Zuko said getting into a fire bending stance. Millennia got into a water bending stance._

"_I'm not going anywhere." Azula replied getting into a stance too._

_Aang was the last one to get into a fighting stance. Zuko looked at Azula then the avatar then back to Azula. He flicked his eyes towards the avatar. Millennia knew what this meant. Then he saw his sister smile. His eyes widened. She threw the first shot at Zuko. Millennia whipped water at Aang. He dodged it. By the force of Azula's attack flung Zuko into a house. The avatar started running. Millennia ran after him. He took his flying staff and jumped off the ground. Millennia was still running after him but she knew thst she couldn't catch him while he was flying. Azula sent a trail of fire in the air and then sent it down to the ground. Aang blocked while Millennia got out of the way. Millennia sent ice daggers at Azula. She melted them all. Millennia ran to her. Azula sent fire waves at her. Millennia jumped and did a flip over them. When she landed she covered the ground in fire and sent them towards Azula. Azula sent them back and it hit Millennia and sent her flying backwards. _

_Zuko had gotten up and was attacking the avatar. So was Azula. They sent flames at him. He dodged all of them. Then he went around to the other side of Azula so he was further away from Zuko. Millennia had gotten up and started attacking whoever now. Azula or the avatar. She sent flames at them but they dodged every single one. Then Zuko jumped did a flip and stomped his right foot on the ground while he was on half kneel. He did it by Azula. Azula blocked it then threw flames at him. Zuko dodged them then threw flames at her. She dodged them then he jumped and she threw flames on the ground._

_Meanwhile, Millennia was having a great time with the avatar. She threw ice daggers at him. He spun his staff and crushed them. Then Millennia made ice on the ground and sledded on it with her feet while throwing fire balls at him. He dodged them and blew a gust of wind at her that sent her flying backwards into another house. _

_Azula threw flames at the avatar. He jumped onto a stair case and onto a balcony. He hid there until Azula ran up the stairs and shot flames at him. He dodged them by going into the house. Azula followed him only to find the avatar in mid air on an air ball waving and she trying not to fall and balance herself. She did a split on 2 pieces of wood and then jumped up and held on to the wall. Zuko and Millennia ran into the house and fell in a pile of wood._

"_Ah!" Aang said._

_His air ball was getting smaller and Azula threw flames at him. He jumped onto the only floor on that floor, ran and pushed Azula off the floor. Zuko and Millennia were getting up when Azula fell and landed on her feet in a crouch. She blasted the avatar and he ran outside. Then she blasted Zuko and Millennia. They both flew outside, ramming the wall down. Millennia immediately stood up to face Azula while Zuko was on the ground unconscious._

"_I can see my brother burned you. That's too-" Azula was cut off by a big wave crashing into her. Azula jumped up and sent three fire balls at her. She blocked them. Then Azula went for the avatar. She threw flames at him. He jumped onto a wall. She blasted him. He dodged it by jumping onto another wall that was next to it. He and she did this until he was on top of a building. Azula threw flames at the builing cutting it off. Aang jumped to the other side of the building barely making it. He was holding onto it and then Azula cut that part off to. He fell and there was a bunch of wood on him._

_Millennia was telling Zuko to wake up. When she heard the avatar yelling she ran. She was stopped by a wall of ice. She ran into it and then stumbled back. She saw Katara running into the house where Azula and Aang was. Millennia didn't know what was happening and didn't want to find out. She melted the ice and went back to Zuko. Then she saw Katara running out of the house and blue flames coming out. she ran towards the blue flames. She took a water whip and grabbed Azula's ankle. Azula evaporated it and started running towards Katara. Millennia followed her. Azula was stopped by Sokka who flung his boomerang at her. She dodged it and went for Katara again. Sokka followed her and Millennia. She was cornered by the 4 of them. Katara, Aang, Sokka and Millennia. They were all in a fighting stance._

_Zuko moaned and fluttered his eyes open to see his uncle. _

"_Uncle." He exclaimed._

"_Get up." Iroh said in a stern voice. He held out his arm, Zuko grabbed it to help him pull himself up. _

_Azula attacked the avatar. Aang jumped. Katara and Millennia sent water at her. She blocked it then sent flames towards Sokka. He dodged them. She threw a line of fire at them and they ducked. They got into a line and started walking towards Azula. She backed up and then she fell while standing still. She looked back to see the blind girl that Iroh made tea for. _

"_I thought you guys could use a little help." She said._

"_Thanks." Katara said._

_Azula got up and shot some flames at them and then ran into an alley. She looked back and then was greeted by Iroh's stomach. She stumbled back. She was being backed into a corner by Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, (the blind girl) Millennia, Iroh and Zuko. _

"_Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done, I know when I'm beaten, you got me. A princess surrenders with honor." While she said this she put up her hands._

_Iroh looked at her then to the left of him where the kids were. He saw the blind girl that he had tea with. Millennia looked at Iroh. Azula smiled. She sent lightning towards Millennia. Millennia was shocked and couldn't move out of the way. Iroh moved in front of her and took the lighting in his upper left chest. Zuko and Millennia both stared in horrer. Then, they all threw rocks, flames, water, whatever they could bend at her. Then, she disappeared._

_Zuko ran to Iroh's side. _

"_Ugh!" he yelled putting his hands on his head. Millennia went around to the other side of Iroh. _

"_Get away from us!" He yelled looking back at the gang. _

"_Zuko, I can help." Katara told him._

"_Leave!" He yelled at them while he shot a line of flames over their heads. They ran away._

_Zuko, and Millennia remained sitting on the ground next to Iroh. Millennia breathed and took water and put it on Iroh's skin where Azula shot him. '_I can't do all of it but, I can try.'_ She thought to herself. She breathed a deep breath and the water turned white for a second and then turned back to blue._

"_I'm sorry Zuko. I just can't… just can't heal this." She told him as she wiped away a tear._

"_It's okay. I'll wrap him up. Can you go find a house where we won't be spotted and that's not burnt?" He said. She nodded then went to find a house._

_Zuko began wrapping up his uncle. Millennia came back._

"_I found a small house up a small mountain." She told him. He nodded. He began to pick up his uncle but he was too heavy for him. Millennia helped him lift and they went up the mountain where she found the little house. Buckbeak ran up to them._

"_Not now buckbeak." Millennia said as buckbead squawked and grunted._

_They got up the mountain and went inside the house. They put Iroh down on the floor. _

"_I'm going to calm down Buckbeak. He seems a little up tight." Millennia told Zuko. He nodded then he continued wrapping his uncle._

_Reviews please!_


	14. Lightning

_"Uncle, you were unconscious." Zuko told Iroh. He started to get up. "Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack meant for Millennia." Zuko said looking at Millennia. She was sipping tea that Zuko made. _

_"Somehow that's not so surprising." Iroh said. _

_"I hope I made it the way you like it." Zuko told him handing a cup to Iroh._

_Iroh saw Millennia shake her head and throw it out the window. He decided to try it anyway. He took a sip, made a face and then smiled. _

_"Good." He said. He drank all of it in one sip and looked at Millennia. She mouthed: 'Told you.' And set her cup down._

_"That was very… bracing." He said smiling. _

_Zuko gave him another cup. When Zuko wasn't looking he threw the tea out the window._

_"Stop Buckbeak." Millennia told the animal. She looked to the right side revealing her skin._

_"What happened to you?" Iroh asked her._

_She looked down with a sad face._

_"I burned her." Zuko admitted._

_"May I ask w-"He was cut off by Zuko._

_"Well, to make a long story short, a man grabbed her and I didn't know she was there and I threw flames at the man but I hit her instead. I did not mean to hit her." Zuko replied looking at Millennia. She smiled._

_"Ok then." Iroh said._

_"So uncle, I was thinking that it's only a matter of time that I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced fire bending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say, she's my sister and I have to be trying to get along with her." Zuko said._

_"No, she's crazy and she needs to go down." Iroh said. He stood up. _

_"It's time to resume your training." Iroh told him._

• • • • •

_"Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending." Iroh said. Zuko and Millennia were sitting next to each other listening to him._

_"Without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other fire bending is." He told them. Millennia knew all this stuff already but listened anyway._

_"Some call lightning the cold blooded fire. It is precise __and deadly like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." Iroh told them. He handed both of them a cup of tea that He made._

"_I see. That's why we're drinking tea. To calm the mind." Zuko replied._

"_Oh yeah, good point. I mean, yes." Iroh answered. Millennia giggled. _

_They walked outside and stood far away from the house._

"_There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Millennia would you like to demonstrate it with me?" He asked._

"_Sure." She answered._

"_Only a select few fire benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in the moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together you provide release and guidance, creating lightning." Iroh told him. He put up his hand to signal him to back away._

_Millennia and Iroh took a deep breath then together they made circles with their arms. Lighting showing out of their 2 fingers. The pointer and the middle fingers on both hands. They put their fingers together and shot the right hand out at another mountain. Lightning went shooting out. They calmed themselves down and looked back at Zuko._

"_I'm ready to try it." He said._

"_Remember, once you separate the energies you do not command it, you are simply its humble guide. Breath first." Iroh replied._

_Zuko breathed a deep breath. Then he did the motions that Iroh and Millennia did. He shot out his right hand. He was shot back from the fire that exploded in his face. He landed on Millennia's feet. He looked up at her. She was smiling. She helped him up. _

_He got up and tried again. Iroh and Millennia sat down near the house. It did the same thing as before. He tried it again and again to no prevail._

"_Why can't I do it?" He asked. "Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face like everything always does."_

"_I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with a turmoil inside you." Iroh said as he got up and walked toZuko._

"_What turmoil?" Zuko yelled._

"_Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away."_

"_But I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever." Zuko told him._

"_Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame but its source." Iroh replied. "True humility is the only antidote to shame."_

"_Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately." Zuko said._

"_I have another idea." Iroh said. "I will teach you a fire bending move that even Azula doesn't know because I made it up myself." _

_Zuko smiled at him._

"_Come Millennia I want to teach you this too." Iroh told her._

_She got up and walked to them. Both Zuko and Millennia sat down. Iroh took a stick. _

"_Fire is the element of power." As he said this he drew the fire nation symbol on the ground. "The people of the fire nation have desire and will and the energy they try to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the earth kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The air nomads detach themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also they apparently had pretty good senses of humor." Iroh smiled._

_Zuko and Millennia didn't._

"_Water is the element of change. The people of the water tribe are capable to adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." Iroh told them._

"_Why are you telling us this?" Zuko asked._

"_It is important to draw wisdom from many different place . If you take it from only one place it becomes ridged and stale. Understanding others, the other elements and the other nations will help you become whole." Iroh said._

"_All these four elements talk is sounding like avatar stuff." Zuko said._

"_It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the avatar so powerful but it can make you two more powerful too." Iroh said pointing the stick at them._

"_You see, the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the water benders. That's why I studied you every day when you where water bending Millennia." Iroh said._

_Zuko and Millennia looked down to the ground. Then they both stood up and nodded._

"_Water benders deal with the flow of energy. A water bender lets their defense become their offence. Turning their opponents energy against them. I learned a way to with lightning." Iroh said._

"_You can teach us to re-direct lightning?" Zuko asked. Millennia was shocked. She always was trying to figure out how but never thought of a water bending technique._

"_If you let the energy in your own body flow the lightning will follow it." Iroh said getting into the position. "You must create a pathway from your fingertips. Up your arm, to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean." He said and laughed. Zuko didn't laugh. Millennia gave a small chuckle and then got serious again. _

"_From the stomach you direct it up and out through the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart." Iroh said jabbing two fingers into Zuko's chest. "Or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathways flow. Like this." Iroh said starting the motion. Millennia and Zuko did this too. _

"_Now are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up and out?"Iroh asked them._

"_I think so. " Zuko replied._

"_How about you Mill-"He was cut off to see Millennia concentrating and all the water they had and more from the air following the path that she made._

"_Millennia?" Iroh asked. She opened her eyes and she dropped the water on her head._

"_Come on, you got to feel the flow." Iroh said doing the wave with his arms._

_When they did enough of the pathway Iroh said: "Excellent, you two got it."_

"_Great, I'm ready to try with real lightning." Zuko said. Millennia fell to the ground laughing._

"_What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous." Iroh said._

"_I thought that was the point. You were teaching us how to protect ourselves from it." Zuko said. Millennia got up from laughing._

"_Yeah, but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you're lucky you will never have to use this technique at all." Iroh said walking away. Zuko turned to Millennia._

"_Uh… I got to go feed Buckbeak!" She said and ran to Buckbeak._

"_Well, if you two won't help me, then I'll find my own lightning."Zuko said and marched off._

_He went up to the highest point of the mountain. There was a storm starting. It was getting stronger by the second. Lightning shot down far away from him._

"_You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I can take it, and now I can give it back!" Zuko yelled at the storm. "Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!" he yelled some more. _

_When he got back from yelling at the storm he saw his uncle and Millennia sleeping. She was shivering. She didn't have that power of a full fire bender to turn her body temperature up. Zuko evaporated the rain off of him. He lay down next to her and brought up his temperature. She stopped shivering and fluttered her eyes open. Lying beside her was Zuko with his eyes partly opened. She turned her body so she was facing him. He had a small smile on his face. Millennia put her head on his chest and fell asleep again. He rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry for running away like that Millennia." He whispered._


	15. Feathers

_Millennia and Zuko woke up to feel feathers on them. They looked at each other then looked up. Buckbeak was standing over them scratching. Feathers were coming off of him._

_"Buckbeak, didn't I tell you to stay outside? You got us covered in feathers." Millennia exclaimed. Zuko chuckled. Buckbeak put his head down to Millennia's and squawked. Then he nuzzled his head into hers. When he stopped her face and hair was covered in feathers. Zuko laughed some more waking up Iroh._

_"What is so funny you two?" He questioned. Buckbeak took a step back revealing Millennia's face. Iroh got up and started pushing Buckbeak out. He didn't even flinch. He was too strong for her to move. He wondered what she was doing and squawked. Zuko and Iroh started laughing harder._

_"Fine, have it your way." She said. She turned around faced the wall. Buckbeak squawked and nudged her to say 'Don't give up.' Zuko and Iroh was still laughing. Millennia smiled and turned around quickly and pushed Buckbeak. He squawked with delight and moved just a little bit to make her feel better._

_"Okay you two. We better get going." Iroh said wiping a tear off of his face. Millennia led Buckbeak out of the house. She went back into the house and started packing her stuff. She didn't have much. She touched a small, round object in her bag. She pulled it out. It was her brother's necklace that he had given to her when she was 3. She held it for a while looking at it then, put it back into the bag. She put the bag on one of her shoulders and carried it out._

_Zuko and Iroh were getting on the ostrichorse. Millennia got on Buckbeak and made him walk to the ostrichorse. He squawked then the ostrichorse grunted. Millennia could tell they didn't like each other. She pulled Buckbeak's reins and he hopped away from the animal._

_"Ready?" Zuko asked her._

_"Ready." She said. They kicked the animals and they started galloping._

_They got far into the desert when the creatures started walking. They were hot and tired. _

_Iroh started moaning. He was in pain from the injury. _

_"Maybe we should make camp." Zuko said._

_"No please, don't stop just for me." Iroh said as he continued to grunt and moan with pain. Zuko and Millennia stopped the creatures and got down off of them. Iroh got down and sat on a rock. The ostrichorse and Buckbeak looked down the path. So did Zuko and Millennia. They got into a fighting position._

_"What now?" Iroh asked._

_In just seconds they were surrounded by a group of fire nation thugs. They were riding rhinos. Millennia shivered but remained calm._

_"Kernel Monkshey. What a pleasant surprise." Iroh said to them._

_"If you're surprised we're here, then the dragon of the west has lost a few steps." The head thug said as he rubbed his wristlets together. The other thugs grabbed their weapons._

_"You know these guys?" Zuko asked. Millennia backed up when a thug twirled his ball and chain._

_"Sure, Kernel Monkshey and the rough rhinos are legendary .Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group." Iroh said._

_"We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives." The Kernel said._

_"Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you Cach? I'd made you as a jasmine man. Am I right?" Iroh replied._

_"Enough stalling. Round them up!" Kernel yelled to his men. _

_The man who was scaring Millennia threw his ball and chain at her. She was wrapped in it and pulled back. She squirmed and faced the man. She blew smoke in his face and he let her go. She back away from them. Then he threw it at Iroh. He kicked it away and it wrapped around the leg of another rhino. They threw fire balls at Iroh. He tumbled away from them and hit a rhino's rump. The rhino ran and pulled the guy of with him. Iroh waved to them. _

_The man who had the bow and arrow shot a flaming arrow at Zuko. He turned and blocked it. He sent one tiny flame at him. It went through the bow and broke the string. The Kernel sent fire balls at them. Millennia stopped them with a water wall. Zuko jumped over the rhino's tail and landed on his back. The Kernel turned around. Zuko kicked the Kernel off the rhino. Iroh and Millennia got on Buckbeak and the ostrichorse. Zuko jumped on onto the ostrichorse. The only man left threw a grenade at them. In landed in front of them. It blew up but they all came out of the smoke un-harmed. _

_"It's nice to see old friends." Iroh said. _

_"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you." Zuko said. They looked at each other. _

_"hm… old friends that don't want to attack me." Iroh replied._

_Millennia flooded the pathway and froze it so the man couldn't follow them. They galloped to a small village. They stopped and got off. They went inside a hut. They looked around. _

_"No one here's going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers." Zuko said. Iroh smiled his big smile._

_"So do we. Ahh… this is interesting. I think I found our friend." Iroh pointed at a man that was sitting at a Pai show table._

_"You brought us here to gamble on Pai show?" Zuko asked as Iroh and Millennia got up._

_"I don't think this is a gamble." Millennia and Iroh said and they walked over there. Zuko soon joined them._

_"May I have this game?" Iroh asked._

_"The guest has the first move." The man said. Millennia and Iroh sat down. Millennia and Iroh put a piece into the center of the board. It was a lotus piece. _

_"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways." The man said opening his hands.._

_"Those who do can always find a friend." Millennia and Iroh said opening their hands._

_"Then let us play." The man said and put down another piece. Millennia put down a piece and so did Iroh. They did this until the lotus was formed on the board._

_"Welcome brother." The man replid. Millennia cleared her throat. "And sister." She smiled._

_"The white lotus opens wide to those who know its secrets." He said._

_"What are you old gas bags talking about?" Zuko questioned. Millennia looked at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry." _

_"I always try to tell you that Pai show is more than just a game." Iroh replied._

_"It's over!" A man yelled. They looked at him. He was tall and built. He was with a smalled more leaner man. "You three fugitives are coming with me."_

_"I knew it," The old man said. "You three are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads."_

_"I thought you said he would help."Zuko exclaimed._

_"He is. Just watch." Iroh told him._

_"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" The man exclaimed._

_"Gold?" Another man said. The people stood up. _

_"Uh… maybe we shouldn't." The leaner man said. The taller guy smiled and went towards them. He was blocked by two fighters. _

_Zuko, Millennia, Iroh and the man ran out. They ran into a flower shop. _

_"It is an honor towelcome such a high ranking member of the order of the white lotus. Being a grand master you must know so many secrets." He said to Iroh._

_"Now that you played Pai show are you going to do some flower arranging or someone in this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko questioned. Millennia elbowed him in the ribs again. He rubbed the spot where she hit him. They were going to the back of the shop. They stopped before a door._

_"You must forgive my nephew; he is not an inshued and has little appreciation for __the cryptic arts." Iroh told the man. The man knocked on the door. A man slide open a hole._

"_Who knocks at the garden gate?" The man asked._

"_One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Iroh and Millennia said together._

_The door opened and they smiled. They both went inside with the old man. They slammed the door on Zuko's face. Iroh slide the small door open._

"_I'm afraid it's for members only. Wait out here." He said closing the sliding door. He opened it again. "Millennia has agreed to come out if you would like."_

"_If she wants to." Zuko said._

_The door opened and out came Millennia. She smiled a weak smile and leaned against a wall. Zuko leaned against the wall with her. He looked at a plant and sniffed it. He made a face. _

• • • • •

_In the morning the door opened. Zuko and Millennia had been sleeping and it surprised them. They thought they were being attacked and got into a fighting position._

"_What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asked as they relaxed._

"_Everything is taken care of." Iroh said as he bowed to the old man. "We're heading to Ba Sing Say."_

"_Ba Sing Say? Why would we go to the earth kingdom capitol?" Zuko asked. Millennia just stared in astonishment. _

"_The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more." The man said._

"_We can hide in plain sight there and it's the safest place in the world from the fire nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." Iroh said._

"_I have the passports for our guest," A young man walked into the store. "But there are two men out on the streets looking for them."_

_They walked to the door and slide open the small door on it. They saw the tall man and the smaller man standing there. They looked at each other. The men were holding up posters of them. Millennia looked around and thought. She saw three big pots on a wagon and thought of an idea._

"_Are these pots filled?" she asked walking to them._

"_No, they are just antique flowers in them." The old man said. "Why?"_

"_Well, we could all fit in them and someone could-"_

"_Roll us out and we would never be spotted!" Iroh said. He ran up and hugged Millennia. "You're a genius!"_

"_Thank you Iroh." She replied._

_They got into the pots. The young man pulled them out to the streets. They went over a bump._

"_Ow." Millennia whispered._

_When they were far enough away from the village they left the tops off and looked at each other then when down again. They were rolled all the way to a boat dock. They got out of the pots and thanked the man. The young man gave them their passports and walked away._


	16. Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot

_The boat started moving. Millennia didn't feel so good. She should have told them that she got sea sick but of course she didn't. _

"_Who would have thought after all these years I returned to the scene of my greatest military disgrace… as a tourist!" Iroh said taking out a hat._

"_Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees." Zuko said taking a sip of his food. He held it to Millennia. She looked at it and put a hand up to her mouth. She ran to the other side and threw up over the edge of the boat. Zuko took another sip and spit it out._

"_I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt, tired of living like this." He said and put the bowl down. Millennia came back washing her mouth out with water. She spat it into the ocean._

"_Aren't we all." A man said. He had a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth. "My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot."_

"_Hey." Smellerbee said and Longshot just nodded._

"_Hello." Zuko said._

"_Nice to meet you." Millennia said._

"_Here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king while we, refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair does it?" Jet said. Millennia shook her head._

"_What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked._

"_The fat happy kind." He told him. Iroh started drooling. Millennia smacked her forehead._

"_You wanna help us liberate some food?" Jet asked Millennia and Zuko. Zuko looked down into his bowl. He threw it into the sea._

"_We're in." Zuko said. Jet smiled._

"_You're going to need a weapon." Smellerbee said._

"_I have." Zuko replied showing them his duel swords. They looked at Millennia. She smiled. She showed them her duel swords and her fans._

"_Excellent." Jet said._

• • • • •

_They snuck up to the next deck. They looked in the kitchen window. There was food hanging of the ceiling. There was also no one in there. They snuck around the corner. Smellerbee stayed to look out for anybody. Millennia opened the door. They looked around and then they went for the food. Jet cut off three chickens and flung them in a bag. Millennia and Zuko put bowls on top of each other and wrapped them up. Jet smiled. _

"_Guards coming." Smellerbee whispered to them. They ran out of the kitchen. _

_Longshot took a rope and tied to one of his arrows. He shot it at the rail. They sent don the bags first and then they went on it. When they got to the floor Longshot pulled the arrow out of the rail just as a guard was coming. They snuck to the refugees._

_Jet, Zuko and Millennia handed out the food to the refugees. When they where down they went back and sat with Iroh. _

"_So Smellerbee, that's an unual name for a young man." Iroh said. Millennia spit out her food and cleared her throat._

"_Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" She exclaimed. She got up and left._

"_Oh, now I see. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh yelled to her. Longshot got up and walked to her._

"_I knew… I shouldn't have ate." Millennia said. She put her hand to her mouth, got up quickly and ran to the side of the boat and threw up again over the side of the boat. _

"_From what I heard, we eat like this every day in Ba Sing Say. I can't ait to set my eyes on that giant wall." Jet said sitting down. Millennia came back washing her mouth out with water again. She spat it out into the ocean and sat down next to Zuko. she put her hand on her head and leaned forward. Zuko took her upper body and laid it across him. _

"_It is a magnificent site." Iroh said._

"_So you've been there before?" Jet asked. _

"_Once. When I was a different man." Iroh said looking down._

"_I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of. That's why I'm going to Ba Sing Say. For a new beginning. A second chance." Jet told them._

"_That's very noble of you." Iroh said. Zuko reached over Millennia and took a sip of his tea. "I believe people could change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." He looked over to Zuko._

_Millennia was now sleeping. She cuddled into Zuko's body. Zuko and Iroh looked at each other. Zuko leaned against the side. He watched Millennia sleep._

• • • • •

_It was foggy early the next morning. Zuko and Millennia walked to the front of the deck. They looked out. _

"_You know, when I saw you two's scars I knew exactly who you two were." Jet said behind them. Zuko looked nervous to the side and Millennia was shocked. "You two are outcasts, like me, and we outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs. Cause, no one else will." _

"_I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path." Zuko told him._

_They looked up to see the wall of Ba Sing Say. Millennia felt hope for the first time in months. She squeezed Zuko's hand and he squeezed back. _

_They all got off the boat and followed Iroh to the ticket booth to get train tickets. He put the passports down onto the lady's desk. She looked at them._

"_So, Mr. Lee, Ms. Sadia and Mr. Moshi is it?" The lady asked._

"_It's pronounced Mushi." Iroh said._

"_Are you telling me how to do my job?" The lady said._

"_Uh no, no, but may I just say you're like a flower in blume," Iroh starte to tell her. Millennia made a face and went back to smiling. "Your beauty is intoxicating."_

"_Hmm… you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome. Meow, welcome to Ba Sing Say." She told him._

_She stamped their passports and he took them. He turned to Zuko. He had his hand on his head shaking it and Millennia made a disgusted face. Zuko took Millennia's and his passport._

"_I'm going to forget I just saw that." He Walked away with Millennia. _

_They sat down and waited for the train to show. _

"_So you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked sitting down next to Millennia. _

"_Get your hot tea here! Finest Tea in Ba Sing Say!" A man with a tea cart yelled. Iroh waved his hand. _

"_Oh! Jasmine please!" Iroh told him._

_The man came with the cart. Gave Iroh a cup, poured tea in it and went away. He took a sip and then spat it out. _

"_Coldest tea in Ba Sing Say is more like it! What a disgrace!" Iroh exclaimed. _

"_Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asked Millennia and Zuko. They got up and walked away._

"_You two and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You wanna join the freedom fighters?" Jet asked them. Millennia just walked away from them and sat down next to Iroh. She did not want to be a part of some gang._

"_Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang." Zuko said._

"_Come on. We made a great team when swiping that captains food. Think of all the good we can do for these refugees." Jet told them. Zuko started walking away._

"_I said no." He said. He swatted the tea out of his uncles hand. _

"_Hey." He said._

"_What are you doing fire bending your tea?" Zuko asked through gritted teeth."For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move."_

"_I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea but it's just so sad." Iroh said sniffing. _

_Zuko sat down next to Millennia. She had her legs crossed and she still wore that water bending outfit. She put her arms across her chest and made an emotionless face. The train showed up then and they got up. They walked to the train and waited to get in._

"_Last call for Ba Sing Say!" The conducter called._

_They walked in and sat down next to a family. Millennia sat down in between Zuko and Iroh. _

"_What a handsome baby." Iroh said to the family next to them. Millennia looked and saw her. She leaned over to see the baby. _

"_Aw she's so cute!" Millennia said. Zuko looked at her at his uncle then looked away._

"_Thank you." The woman said._

_The train started moving. They were on their way to the city. _

"_Do you want to hold her?" The woman said to Millennia. _

"_Yes I'd love to." She exclaimed._

_The woman put the baby in her arms. She and Iroh made funny faces at her. She laughed at them._

"_Zuko, look at her." Millennia and Iroh said._

_He sighed and then looked at her. She was so tiny and cute. She smiled when she saw him. He smiled at her. Then, she reached up and pulled his hair. It wasn't hard. Zuko laughed, that made her laugh and that made them all laugh. When they got to the city, Millennia gave the baby back to the family and said their goodbyes. _


	17. Jet attacks

_They walked down the road. Millennia and Zuko holding hands while Iroh was holding an orange flower. _

"_I just our new place to look nice just in case someone gets a little romantic with their girlfriend." Iroh said he nudged Zuko. _

"_This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." Zuko said._

"_Neither do I." Millennia said._

"_Life happens where ever you are! Whether you make it or not. Now come on I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon." Iroh told them._

"_Oh no. I'm afraid to ask." Millennia said._

"_Don't worry. I got you a job on the wall. They don't just do stuff on the wall you know, they patrol the city too." Iroh told her._

"_Aren't there only guys in that job?" Millennia said disgusted. _

"_Umm… yes." Iroh admitted. She slapped her forehead and shook her head._

"_And while I deal with the guys what are you going to do?" Millennia asked. _

"_Work… In a tea shop!" Iroh exclaimed turning the doorknob and went into the house. Iroh put down the flower. "Well, you'd better get going Millennia. Call Buckbeak."_

_They went outside. She whistled her loud whistle and Buckbeak came flying towards them. He landed and nudged Millennia. She got on him._

"_Bye. See you later." Millennia said. She flicked the reins and Buckbeak galloped off. _

"_Well, we better start walking." Iroh said. _

_Zuko sighed and they were off._

_They walked into the tea shop. They walked up to the counter and asked for the manager. The manager came out from the back and walked towards them. He gave them aprons and they put them on._

"_Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?"The man asked._

"_Ridiculous." Zuko said._

"_Uh… Does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked him. He was having trouble tying it in the back._

"_I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait." The manager said pouring two cups of tea. He gave the cups to them and went in the back._

_Zuko just stared at the cup. Iroh chugged it down only to find that it was no good._

"_This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh exclaimed._

"_Uncle, that's what all tea is." Zuko told him._

"_How could a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here." Iroh said. He took the tea pot and threw the tea out the window. _

_Meanwhile, Millennia was getting fitted for her new outfit. She would wear this while she doing her work at her job._

"_So, um… Sadia, can you earth bend?" Asked the head guard._

"_No, but I can water bend." She told him. _

"_Ah… a water bender." He wrote it down. "Did you have any other jobs before this?"_

"_Yes, I was a patrol guard in a town called Suka." She said. She looked down at the outfit. "Do I really have to wear this? Can't I wear something more… feminine?"_

"_No." He said and walked away. Millennia sighed. She sat down on a chair. The head guard came back in the room._

"_Now, you have to show me you can run with this armor on." He said._

"_What?!" She exclaimed. He nodded. She sighed and got up. She started running out of the room and along the wall. She got a quarter of the way and she had to stop._

"_You can come back now!" The head guard yelled at her._

"_Ugh!" she exclaimed then she ran back to him._

"_Very good. You may go now with this outfit on. Carry your other outfit. I will see you in the morning." He said and walked away._

_Millennia slowly walked to Buckbeak. She was out of breath. She got her other ourtfit and got on him. She flicked the reins and he galloped away. She stopped to buy a black, long coat. She went back to the house to see Zuko and Ioh already there. She put the coat on over her outfit. She went inside and shut the door behind her. They looked at her._

"_How was your first day at work?" Iroh asked._

"_Horrible and I look ridiculous in the outfit I have to wear." She said. "It was heavy and they made me run a quarter o the way around the wall and back in it." She plopped down on the couch. Zuko laid with her._

"_Is that why you're wearing the coat?" Iroh asked._

"_Yes." She mumbled._

"_Well, let's see the outfit." Zuko said._

_She sighed and got up. She took off the coat. They laughed when they saw it. She sighed and sat down with her head in her hands._

"_We didn't mean to laugh. Would you like some tea Millennia, Zuko?" Iroh asked._

"_We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea." Zuko protested._

"_I'll have some." Millennia said quickly._

"_Sick of tea?!" Iroh exclaimed. "That's like being sick of breathing!" Millennia giggled at this. She went inside another room to change._

"_Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?!" Iroh yelled._

_He went to the door and opened it. He was talking to the neighbor. Millennia came out of the room. _

"_I borrowed the neighbors. Such kind people." Iroh said. Millennia lay next to Zuko. Iroh started the fire and boiled the water. _

• • • • •

_Iroh was pouring two guards some tea._

"_This is the best tea in the city."One of the guards said._

"_The secret ingredient is love." Iroh said. Zuko picked up the cups of an empty table. Iroh walked over to where the manager was and leaned against the counter. _

"_I think you due for a raise." The manager said._

_Suddenly, the door broke down. It was Jet. _

"_I'm tired of waiting. These two men are fire benders and his little girlfriend too." Jet said pointing at them._

_He took out his two swords. Zuko and his uncle looked at each other than looked back. _

"_I know they're fire benders! I saw the old man heating his tea."Jet exclaimed._

"_He works in a tea shop." Said one of the guards._

"_He's a fire bender I'm telling you."_

"_Drop your swords boy, nice and easy." The guard said both standing up._

"_You'll have to defend yourself. Then, everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do." Jet said blocking his face with his swords and walking slowly towards Iroh._

"_You want a show?" Zuko said taking the guards duel swords. "I'll give you a show."_

_They both went into a fighting position with their swords in each of their hands. Zuko pulled a table and pushed it towards Jet. He sliced it in half._

• •

"_Millennia! Get down to the tea shop! There is a fight going on down there!" the head guard said._

"_Yes boss."Millennia sighed. She got on Buckbeak and flicked the reins. He galloped to the tea shop. _

• •

_Jet attaced Zuko with his swords. They made a clink when they hit Zuko's. Zuko jumped onto a tble. Jet sliced it in half. Zuko jumped off and attacked Jet. He did a back flip to dodge it. When he landed he ran to Zuko. The metal of the swords clanked together. _

_Zuko went flying out of the window. He got up. Jet attacked Zuko again and he blocked it. _

"_You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and fire bend at me?" Jet told him._

"_Please son, you're confused. You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh yelled from the doorway. _

_They attacked again. Zuko stopped one of Jets swords by jabbing his own sword in his grip hole. Zuko took his other sword and swung it at him. Jet bent backward and the sword cut the piece of wheat. He stood up and froze. He dropped his sword._

"_What is happening to me?" Jet asked._

_Then, he kneeled on the floor. He put his hands behind his back. He tried to get up but he couldn't control his muscles. Millennia stepped out from the alleyway with her hands up to her chest._

"_Jet, you're causing a disturbance." She said._

"_You're doing this? But how?" Jet asked._

"_I'm a water bender and wherever there is life, there's water. See, water runs through your veins. In blood. So, now I have control over your whole body." She explained._

"_You're sick." Jet said._

"_No I'm not. I'm just crazy." She told him._

"_Alright, there's nothing to see here. Good job guard. I didn't get your name?" The one guard said._

"_Sadia sir." She said._

_Two dily agents came walking forward. _

"_What happened here?" One of them said._

"_He wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my workers!" The manager said._

"_It's true sir, we saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finniest tea maker in all of Ba Sing Say." One of the guards said. _

"_Aw, that's very sweet." Iroh said and blushed._

"_Sadia and this man stopped him. I'll talk to our boss Sadia." The guard said._

"_Come with us son." One of the dily agents said._

_They shaped rocks onto his wrists. The one dily agent put up a hand to tell Millennia to stop. Millennia put her hands down and Jet was able to control his muscles again. _

"_You don't understand! They're fire nation! You have to believe me!" Jet yelled as they dragged him off._

"_Sadia, I'm going to tell Diyea to let you take the day off tomorrow and let you wear something more feminine. You can go home now." The guard said._

"_Thank you." She said and bowed._

_She ran to Zuko who was standing there waiting. She put his hand to his face._

"_Did he hurt you?" She asked. He touched her hand that was now on top of his scar. He put pressure on hers and she touched the scar._

"_No, he didn't don't worry." He told her. She smiled._

"_Of course he didn't. You can take care of yourself without me." She said. He smiled. They both went inside. Iroh followed them. When he got in he started to make tea right away for the costumers. Millennia cut up the table that had been sliced in half then threw it outside. Zuko cleaned the empty tables of the cups. Millennia sat down at an empty table._

"_Can I get you something?" Iroh asked._

"_Sure, I'll have ginseng please."She told him. He smiled an evil smile and went to get her order. Zuko walked over to her and sat down._

"_Why did he give me that evil smile when I said I would have ginseng tea?" She asked him._

"_I don't know. He said it had to do with hormones but I don't think it does." Zuko replied._

_Iroh came back quickly with her order. He set it down and made the evil smile to her and Zuko. They gave a confused look at each other than shrugged. Iroh walked away quickly. Millennia took a sip of the tea. Iroh came back with another cup and set it down in front of Zuko._

"_Uncle, I don't want any." He said._

_Iroh made a scary and mad face at once._

"_Okay, okay. I'll drink it." Zuko exclaimed. Iroh smiled and walked away._

"_Okay now I'm nervous." Millennia told Zuko. Zuko took a sip of his tea and put it down._

"_I am too." He replied. When they were done Millennia stood up and helped Zuko with the dishes. When they were done they told Iroh they were going home._

"_Good! I mean… alright." He said. He made the evil smile again and they left._

_They walked down the road, hand in hand. Millennia felt her heart pumping faster and faster each moment. She tightened her grip on his hand. When they were half way to the house they stopped. Millennia bit her lip and Zuko had a nervous face on and he was breathing fast. They continued to walk._

_When they got to the house they sighed a breath of relief. When they opened the door the feeling came back. Zuko couldn't take it anymore. His hormones were building up and he had to release the feeling. _


	18. The Date

_Zuko woke up early. '_Ugh. Another day at the tea shop.'_ He thought. He shifted his weight to get a little more comfortable. Millennia sighed, turned and was facing him. She was still sleeping and had a smile on his face. His eyes widened. '_Think Zuko, think! What happened last night?'_ he said to himself. He remembered them kissing and then laying on the bed and taking…_

"_Oh no." He said. Millennia's eyes suddenly opened._

"_What?!" she exclaimed._

"_Nothing." He said. She gave him a nervous look and then got up. He stared at her body. It was curvy and tan. She got up and went to the bathroom. He heard a moan come from her and he quickly got up and knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked at her. She had her clothes on and looked at him funny._

"_What?" she asked._

"_I heard you moan and I thought you were…um…pregnant." Zuko said._

_She started laughing hysterically. When she slowed she asked: "No, I'm not pregnant. What makes you say that?" _

"_Well, we kind of did something last night." He said scratching his head._

"_Well, I'm not I just had it. Don't worry." She said and walked out of the bathroom._

_Zuko looked confused. '_What is…ohh!'_ he answered his question. He put clothes on and went out into the kitchen. He found Millennia holding a bowl over a pot and Iroh serving her something. He bet it was dumpling soup. He went over and took a bowl. Iroh put some soup in it. Zuko and Millennia sat down at the table and ate the soup. When they were done Millennia took the bowls and washed them in the sink._

"_Come on Zuko, we'd better get to work. Millennia, you too." Iroh said._

"_I'm not going. I have the day off." She said._

"_That's right. Well, will you come by the shop sometime today?" Iroh questioned her._

"_Sure thing." She replied._

_They said their goodbyes and went off to work. It was silent on their way. Zuko could tell his uncle was itching to ask a question. He sighed._

"_What's the question?" He asked._

"_How was your sleep last night?" Iroh questioned smiling._

"_It was very good." Zuko answered giving a small smile to him._

"_See what ginseng tea could do?" Iroh replied._

_Zuko sighed and walked faster. His uncle was behind him trying to catch up. Zuko did not want to hear him talk about tea anymore. He was the first one into the shop. He put on the apron and got to work. Cleaning the dishes and cleaning the floor. Iroh came in after him. He was out of breath. He put on the apron and started the day by boiling water. The first costumer came in and the day started._

_When it was almost noon Millennia came in. She was wearing a water tribe outfit that she had bought with her pay. It was dark shades of blue and a light blue belt in the middle. She walked in and sat down at an empty table. She stared the menu._

"_I don't want to get ginseng again." She mumbled to herself._

_Iroh came over. He had a big smile on. Millennia put down the menu and smiled at him._

"_What can I get you?" He asked._

"_I'll have Jasmine." She said, pleased with herself. She loved Ginseng but she was not giving in to Iroh again._

_He made his smile smaller but nodded and then went to get her order. She watched Zuko as he cleaned up the empty tables. Iroh brought back her order and sat down._

"_The manger isn't here today and we could use some help in the kitchen. Would you be so kind as to help us?" He questioned as Zuko came over to the table. She sipped her tea._

"_I would love to." She answered._

"_Thank you. I'll pay you-" _

"_That won't be necessary."She cut him off._

"_But-" He was cut off again._

"_No buts. I told you that pay wasn't necessary and I'm going to stand by that." Millennia said._

_When she was done with her tea she brought her dish into the kitchen. The sink was piled with cups. The pale with the water was almost empty. She took a deep breath and pulled water out of the air. She began to scrub the dishes. Zuko and Iroh came in. Zuko started helping her. He accidently splashed her. She looked at him and splashed him back. He splashed her again. She did it again._

"_You two were made for each other." Iroh mumbled to himself. Obviously not low enough because Zuko and Millennia heard him. She giggled and went back to washing the dishes._

"_You two should go on a date!" Iroh yelled out of nowhere. Zuko and Millennia looked at him and then looked at each other. Millennia shrugged and looked down._

"_Sounds good to me." She said. Iroh gave her a hug._

"_Iroh… can't breathe." She said._

"_Sorry. How about you Zuko?" He asked._

_They both looked at him. He sighed._

"_Sure. Why not?" He answered. Iroh looked pleased and then turned to Millennia. He put some money in her hand and pushed her out the back door._

"_I told you I did not want any money." She said._

"_Too bad. You're going to get yourself a nice dress. Meet him back her tonight at seven." Iroh said. He closed the door behind her. She was clueless of what just happened._

• • • • •

_Zuko walked out of the shop. His hair was pulled back and he had a flower in his hand. He looked around. He spotted Millennia walking towards him. She was wearing a beautiful dress. It was white under it, and was light green over it, down to her ankles. It had long sleeves and a dark green belt around it. Her hair was half up and half down. It went beyond her shoulders and the part where it was up was held by chop sticks. She giggled when his eyes widened._

"_Why is your hair like that?" She asked messing up his hair._

"_Hey, my uncle worked on my hair for an hour."He replied messing up some more._

"_I like it messy." She told him._

_They walked to a restaurant where they were seated immediately. They both order noodles and the waiter came back in 5 minutes with their order. They started eating. '_Wow. I never noticed how she could eat.' _Zuko said to himself._

"_Wow, you can eat." He mumbled to her. She blushed and then sucked in the rest of the noodles that were on her chop sticks._

"_Yeah, that what I get for living with guys while I was in Suka." She told him. Zuko looked at her confused. "They were the only ones that would take me in. there were seven of them. Three of them were older and the rest were my age. They taught me more fire bending and the oldest one taugh me how to create lightning, but I wanted to learn more water bending. My mother was a water bender and I wanted her to be proud of me. So, I went to this old woman. She was mean and didn't teach anyone water bending. I begged her to teach me. She said I couldn't be a water bender because she saw me with my brother, that's who she thought it was, practicing fire bending. I told her that my mother was a water bender and that I could water bend. To prove this I showed her some water bending moves I taught myself. She still didn't help and sent me on my way. And that's when the true fire bender in me came out." she put her head in her hands. "I shot lightning at her and she died because of me. From then on I taught myself water bending but, it would have been helpful if I hadn't shot her and argued with her some more. But, I did it. I killed the only one that could have helped me. I couldn't go to the southern water tribe because I knew there were no water benders there and I couldn't go to the nouthern tribe because one, I was a girl and they don't teach girls water bending. They are only allowed to learn how to heal and second, I was from the fire nation. They would have killed me right then and there. I am still teaching myself water bending but it's not as hard as it used to be."_

"_Millennia, I am so sorry. I need to learn how to control my temper also." Zuko told her taking her hand in his._

"_Would you like some tea?" The waiter asked. They looked at each other horrified and calmly said no thank you. They handed him the money and left._

"_I want you to see something. I found it when I was on my way to the tea shop last night. It's a beautiful fountain and when the candles are lightened the fountain is gorgeous." Millennia said grabbing Zuko's hand and leading him to it. The lights weren't lightened. "I'm going to have to do this. Close your eyes and no peeking._

_Zuko closed his eyes. He peeked just a little bit._

"_I said no peeking." Millennia said with a big smile on her face._

_He sighed and closed his eyes. Millennia breathed deeply and made quick little movements. She lit the candles. _

"_Open your eyes." She said._

_Zuko opened his eyes to see the beautiful fountain. Different colors were in the water. He came by Millennia's side and took her hand. _

"_Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him._

"_No." he said. She looked at him confused._

"_It's pretty but I found something that's even more beautiful." He replied._

"_What's that?" She asked._

"_She's standing right in front of me." He answered._

_She looked at him with those sparkling purple eyes that he loved. He leaned down and kissed her. First her forehead, then on her nose then last on her lips._

_They went back to the house. Hand in hand and Millennia's head on his shoulder. They went inside tofind Iroh making tea. He turned around and smiled._

"_Did you guys have fun?" Iroh said._

"_Yes." They both said. _

_Millennia kissed Zuko goodnight and went into the bedroom. He sat down on the couch and sighed._

"_Uncle." Zuko said._

"_Yes?" He replied._

"_I think I'm in love." He whispered to him._


	19. Appa

_Iroh was pouring tea for some rich guys in the shop. He walked away and the man took a sip of it. He smiled then got up._

"_So you're the genius behind this incredible brew, the whole city is buzzing about it. I hope Pow pays you well." The man said as he took another sip of the tea._

"_Good tea is its own reward."Iroh told him._

"_But, it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" The man asked. Iroh opened his mouth wide._

"_My own tea shop? This is a dream come true!"Iroh exclaimed. The manager came over to them._

"_What's going on here? Are you trying to pouch my tea maker?" The manager exclaimed._

"_Sorry pal but, that's business for you, am I right?" The man said._

"_Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you assistant manager, wait, senior manager!" The manager said._

"_I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring, the tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom." The man told Ioh._

"_I even get to name the shop?" Iroh questioned._

"_Of course." The man replied._

"_Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" The manager pleaded._

_Iroh gave him the pot and bowed to the man._

"_Ugh!" The manager said._

"_Did you hear nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!" Iroh exclaimed to Zuko as he walked by._

"_That's right young man! Your life is about to change for the better." The man told him._

"_I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko said putting down the tray that he was carrying and went outside._

_He leaned against the wall. '_I should tell Millennia. She'd want to know.'_ Zuko thought to himself. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell from the sky. He grabbed it and read it. His eyes widened. '_The avatar is here in Ba Sing Say and he's missing his flying bison.' _He looked around trying to find where it came from. He climbed up to the roof of the shop. He looked around and saw nothing._

_He went to the house to find his uncle packing their things._

"_So I was thinking about for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon?" Iroh asked. "It's dramatic, poetic and has a nice ring to it._

_Zuko showed him the pamphlet that he found. _

"_The avatar is here in Ba Sing Say and he's lost his bison."Zuko said._

_Iroh took the pamphlet from him and Zuko walked away. _

"_We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Iroh replied._

_Zuko turned around angry. _

"_Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought I want more from life than a nice apartment, a job serving tea and a sad and pathetic girlfriend that had a horrible life?" Zuko asked._

"_There is nothing wrong with having a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest that you think about what it is that you want from your life and why." Iroh told him._

"_I want my destiny." Zuko replied._

"_What that means is up to you. The tea weevil! No, that's stupid." Iroh said._

_Zuko opened the door to find Millennia with her head down. She lifted her eyes._

"_You really think I'm pathetic and sad? What else do you think I am? Weak? Disrespectful? Am I not good enough for you?" She asked getting mad._

"_Millennia I didn't mean what I said." Zuko told her._

"_Yeah, sure you didn't." She replied walking away. Zuko closed the door behind him and caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulders which took her by surprise._

"_Millennia, I really didn't mean it. I was mad, that's all." He told her. He wiped a tear from her face and then he hugged her tightly. "Oh and by the way. Uncle has his own tea shop. It's in the upper ring and we're moving."_

"_That's great!" She exclaimed._

• • • • •

_The blue spirit ran down the road. A dily agent was walking in the middle of the road._

"_Out of my way skinny." He said. He turned into an alleyway. The agent followed him. He found what he thought was the real spirit. He flew his hand towards him. The rock glove came off and he made a fist. The fist went right threw the dummies chest. the agent threw the second glove and it hit the dummies head._

"_Huh?" the agent said and the blue spirit was behind him._

"_If you don't want to end up like him you'll do what I say." The spirit said._

"_What we say."_

_The spirit looked over his shoulder and found the black ghost standing not much father from him._

"_Fine what we say." The blue spirit said._

"_Fine, what do you want?" the agent asked._

"_We want you to lead us were they are keeping the avatar's bison." The black ghost said._

"_Okay, follow me." the agent said._

_They followed him to a lake where he brought up an underground tunnel. They followed him down._

"_At the end of the tunnel is where the bison is being kept." The agent said and ran._

_They walked down to the end of the tunnel trying not to be spotted. They opened the door to find the bison in chains._

"_Expecting someone else?" The blue spirit asked._

_The spirit and the ghost took out their swords. The bison growled at them_

"_You're mine now." The blue spirit said._

_The door opened and closed. They went into a fighting position. It was Iroh. _

"_Uncle?" The blue spirit said._

"_Iroh?" The black ghost said._

"_So the blue spirit and the black ghost. I wonder who could behind that mask and that make up?" Iroh said._

_They both sighed. The black ghost rubbed her black make up off to reveal herself as Millennia and the blue spirit took off his mask to reveal himself as Zuko._

"_What are you doing here?" they both asked. Zuko was surprised to see that the black ghost was Millennia._

"_I was just about to ask you the same thing." Iroh told them. "What do you plan to do now that you two have found the avatars bison? Keep him locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"_

"_Well, I was going to give him to the avatar, peacefully." Millennia told him._

"_First we have to get it out of here." Zuko said._

"_And then what?!" Iroh yelled. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the avatar in the north pole! You had him and then you had nowhere to go!"_

"_I would have figured something out." Zuko said. Millennia took a step away from them._

"_No! if his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"Iroh yelled._

_Millennia was shocked at this fact. '_And he is still hunting him?!' _Millennia creamed in her head._

"_Ugh! I know my own destiny uncle." Zuko told him._

"_Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else had tried to force on you?" Iroh asked._

"_Stop it uncle. I have to do this!" Zuko said turning around._

"_I'm begging you prince Zuko! it's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?" Iroh questioned._

"_Ugh!" Zuko screamed and threw down his swords and mask._

_Millennia started to break the chains that held the bison to the wall. While she was doing it he licked her. She froze in disgust. She was all wet and sticky. Then, Zuko chuckled and started helping. Iroh was pleased by this. When they were done they looked for an exit. Millennia found a little hole in the ceiling. She and Zuko burned the rock and it busted open. Big enough for the bison. He licked them both one more time and then flew out._

_They ran back through the tunnel. They found an easier way. They found a latter that went up to the surface. Zuko got out first, then Iroh and last Millennia. She wiped off the rest of the black paint. _

"_You did the right thing. The both of you." Iroh said._

_Zuko took out his mask and looked at it. _

"_Leave it behind." Iroh told him._

_Zuko dropped it into the lake and watched it sink down. _


	20. The Sickness

_They got home late. Zuko dragged his swords and dropped them. Iroh closed the door and Millennia looked at Zuko funny. _

"_You two did the right thing. Letting the avatars bison go free."Iroh said closing the door._

"_I don't feel right."Zuko said putting his hand on his head._

_Then he fainted and brought down a vase and a table with him._

"_Zuko!" Millennia yelled. _

_Iroh and Millennia ran to him. They turned him onto his back Millennia felt his head with the back of her hand. She quickly took it away._

"_He's burning up." She told Iroh. Suddenly she knew what he was going through. She had the exact same symptoms as he._

"_Get him away from the glass." Iroh told her._

_Without saying anything she tried to pick him up. He so heavy. She could only walk a couple of steps and then she had to put him down._

"_Take off his shirt." Iroh told her._

'_Well, that wouldn't be too difficult.' She thought to herself. She took off his shirt and set it down next to her. She got a blanket and threw it on top of him. Iroh came back with a bucket of water and a ladle. She moved over to his head and hugged her legs. She knew he was going to be fine._

_It was 6 hours before Zuko started to stir. They knew that he could hear them. _

"_You're burning up." Iroh said as he took a wet rag and placed it on his forehead. Millennia was sleeping in the position when they first started to take care of him. _

"_You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down." Iroh continued. _

"_So thirsty." Zuko mumbled as he tried to get up. Iroh pushed him down and slid over the bucket of water._

"_here's some fresh water to drink." Iroh told him as he pulled the ladle out. "Stay under the blankets and sweat this out."_

_Iroh put the ladle to his mouth. Zuko grabbed it and drank it. He put it down and took the bucket. When he drank all of it he threw it at the other end of the room. The bucket made a huge noise that woke up Millennia._

"_What?Huh?" She asked._

"_Go back to sleep Millennia. You need rest." Iroh told her and she did._

_Zuko moaned and turned on his side. Iroh took the wet rag and put it on his forehead. Millennia was still sound asleep. _

_When Zuko's fever went down and Iroh knew that he could hear him he took a pot and poured it into a cup._

"_You should know, this is not a natural sickness but, that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea."Iroh said holding his head up. He took a sip of the tea. Millennia was awake now. She was still in the same position as she was before just in a different spot. She was over by Iroh now. _

"_What's happening?" Zuko asked._

"_Your critical decision. What you two did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body."Iroh told him._

"_What's that mean?" Zuko questioned._

"_You are going through a metamorphosis my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience but, when you come out of it you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be." Iroh sid._

_As he said this Millennia remembered when she was going through it. She had no one to take care of her as Zuko had his uncle. She was in the woods when it happened and nobody found her. She let out a tear. Iroh fell asleep and Millennia moved to his side by Zuko. Suddenly Zuko woke up and screamed. Iroh was still sleeping. She looked at him and mouthed go to bed. He laid his head down and went back to sleep. _


	21. Azula is at it Again

"_Who would have thought that when we came to this city as refugees that I would own my own tea shop. Follow your passion you two and life will award you." Iroh said to them._

_They were in Iroh's new tea shop. They were standing in the back by the counter. Millennia had her earth nation dress on and Zuko's arm was around her shoulder. _

"_Congratulation uncle." Zuko said._

"_Yes, congrats I- Mushi." Millennia corrected herself quickly._

"_I'm very thankful." He said._

"_You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon is going to be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko said._

"_No, I'm thankful because you get to share this special day with me. You too Millennia. It means more than you know." Iroh said._

_They hugged Iroh._

"_Now let's make these people some tea!" Zuko exclaimed. He walked away._

"_Yes, let's make some tea!" Iroh yelled and ran after Zuko._

_Millennia sighed. '_Boys are crazy.'_ She thought to herself and followed them. She took a bucket and went outside. She put some water into the bucket and started in. Then, she saw a Kyoshi warrior._

"_Hello Millennia." The Kyoshi warrior said in a mono tone._

_Millennia was shocked. The kyoshi warrior smiled and sent three daggers at her. Millennia stopped it with water but then, another warrior took her bending away by hitting her pressure points. The kyoshi warrior sent three more daggers at her. They pinned her to a trunk and she couldn't move._

"_Lee!" Millennia screamed remembering not to say Zuko's name._

_Then, she was knocked out._

• • • • •

_Zuko was worried about her. Millennia that is. His uncle said that she probably got called in to duty. But, wouldn't she come and tell him? They were at the earth king's palace now._

"_Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace. But, I always thought I would be here as a conqueror instead. We are the earth king's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiney's a funny thing." Iroh said._

"_I sure is uncle." Zuko said._

_They were lead to a small house. They set up the tea and waited. _

"_What's taking so long?"Zuko asked._

"_Maybe the earth king over slept?" Iroh replied._

_Just then, dily agents came in one straight line. In front of them and behind them._

"_Something isn't right." Zuko whispered to his uncle._

"_It's tea time." Azula said walking in._

_Zuko got up._

"_Azula!"He exclaimed. _

"_Have you met the dily? They're earth benders but they have a killer instinct that's so fire bender. I just love it." Azula said._

"_Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the Dragon of the West?" Iroh said standing up._

"_I'm not interested in lengthy enactor uncle." Azula told him._

"_It's more of a demonstration really." He said._

_He took a sip of the tea. Zuko smiled and went behind his back while he blew fire out of his mouth. He blew fire at the wall and shattered it. They ran down the hallway. The dily attacked them but missed and instead attacked the wall. They came to a wall. Iroh threw lightning at it and jumped down into a bush. _

"_Come on! You'll be fine!" Iroh screamed at him._

"_No, she might have Millennia!" Zuko yelled back. _

_Zuko went back to face Azula. _

"_You're so dramatic. What are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?" Azula asked._

"_Yes, I challenge you." Zuko said. "And where is Millennia?"_

"_No thanks and your girlfriend is fine. She's with Mai and Ty Lee." Azula told him._

_Zuko brought his hands up creating a fire ball and shot it at her. Two dily agents brought up the floor and stopped it. The two agents sent gloves made of stone at his feet. Zuko couldn't move. _

• • • • •

"_Quiet your squirming." Mai said in a mono tone to Millennia._

"_You are not going to get away with this."She said to her. _

_Mai chuckled and left. Millennia was in a dark cave in the old Ba Sing Say. She was tied to a chair. She blew some fire to light up the cave. It was cold in there. She wondered what happened to Zuko. She found a candle and lit it with her fire breathe. She sighed. She knew that she had to get out. but how? She was tied with metal around her ankles and hands. She couldn't water bend it and she couldn't fire bend to cut it away… or maybe she could._

• • • • •

_Zuko was lead to a tunnel and he was pushed down it. When he stopped, he coughed from the dust and looked up. Katara was there too. She looked at him with anger in her face. He sat down and faced away from her._

"_Why did they through you in here?" Katara asked. "Oh wait, let me guess it's a trap. So that, when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your fire nation clutches."_

_Zuko sat up turned his face and then went back to the position he was in. _

"_You're a terrible person you know that! Always following us, hunting the avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! Well, what do you care? You're the fire lords son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood." She yelled at him._

"_You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko finally said. _

"_I don't?! how dare you, you have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." She replied. She sat down and started to cry._

"_The fire nation took my mother away from me."She said._

"_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." Zuko said._

_She looked up and wiped away the tears. They stood up and looked at each other._

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you before." She said._

"_It doesn't matter." Zuko said._

"_It's just that for so long that whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face and Millennia's." She confessed. _

"_My face. I see." He said reaching up and touching his scar._

"_No, that's not what I meant." She replied. _

"_It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the avatar forever. But, lately, I've realized I'm free, to determine my own destiny. Even if I'll never be free of my mark." He said._

"_Maybe you could be free of it." Katara told him._

"_What?"Zuko said and turned around to face her._

"_I have healing abilities." She said._

"_It's a scar. It can't be healed." He said._

_She took out something from her robes and held it up to show him._

"_This is water from the spirit oasis at the north pole. It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important." Katara said walking towards him. "I don't know if it will work but." _

_Zuko looked at her and then closed his eyes and bowed his head. Katara touched his scar. Then, all of a sudden, the cave exploded. It was the avatar and Iroh._

"_Aang!" Katara yelled and ran over to him and gave him a hug. _

_Aang smiled and frowned at Zuko. Iroh hugged Zuko._

"_Where is Millennia?" Iroh asked him._

_Zuko frowned and lowered his head._

"_I don't know." He said. "Uncle I don't understand. Why are you with the avatar?"_

"_Saving you that's what." Aang told him._

"_Ugh!" Zuko went towards him and Iroh held him back._

"_Zuko, it's time to talk." Iroh said._

_All of a sudden, they heard screaming come from the other side of the wall._

"_You are crazy!" someone said._

"_Millennia!" Zuko yelled._

"_Huh? Ow!" She yelled. _

_Then, it was quiet. They didn't hear anything. Then, they heard a grunt and blasting._

"_Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." Iroh told Katara and Aang. Aang bowed and then they ran._

"_Why uncle?" Zuko mumbled._

"_You're not the man you used to be prince Zuko. You are stronger, wiser and freer than you have ever been and now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good."Iroh said. _

_Just then, Iroh was between rocks. Zuko got into fighting stance. Azula and two dily agents came sliding down. _

"_I expected this kind of treachery from uncle but, Zuko, prince Zuko, you're a lot of things but not a traitor. Are you?" Azula asked._

"_Release him immediately." Zuko replied._

"_It's not too late for you Zuko, you can still redeem yourself." Azula told him._

"_The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh exclaimed._

"_Why don't you let him decide uncle. I need you Zuko. I've plotted ever move of this day. This glorious day in fire nation history and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day you will have your honor back. You will have father's love, you will have everything you want." Azula told Zuko._

'Not Millennia.'_ Zuko said in his mind._

"_Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Iroh said._

"_You are free to choose." Azula said. They heard a scream that came from Mai. Azula put up her hand and the agents went back to the tunnel. Azula walked past Zuko. Zuko bowed his head._

• • • • •

_Millennia ran into a part of the cave where there was a river. She saw Katara, Aang and Azula fightning. She saw an open shot at Azula and went for it. She made a water whip and whipped her._

"_Millennia how nice of you to join us." She said jumping down from where she was, in between Katara and Aang. _

"_Shut your trap." She told her._

_Azula made a face. Then, a fire ball exploded in front of them. Zuko was in a fighting stance and moved closer to them. Millennia smiled at him. He smiled back. He looked at Azula then at Aang. Then, he sent flames at Aang._

_Millennia was horrified. It felt like her heart was being strangled and died. She teared and then shot fire at him. He blocked it and saw his attacker. He was shocked when he saw Millennia attacking him._

"_I don't want to hurt you." He exclaimed._

"_Too bad! You already did!" She screamed at him and crashed a wave over him. _

_Zuko dodged all her attacks when, she was finally attacked by Azula. He attacked Aang instead._

_Millennia created lightning and shot it at her. She dodged it and threw a fire ball at her. She blocked it and she made a world pool around her. Then, she added fire and she made it last. Azula shot lightning at her. It hit her side and she went flying. She landed on some rocks and wasn't getting up._

_Aang built a rock ball. Sat down and crossed his legs._

_They wondered what he was doing and then he blasted out in the avatar spirit. Katara smiled at him and then he was shot with lightning from the back. He fell down and crashed. It was Azula. Katara made a wave and rid it. (I know, it's incorrect grammer.) She caught Aang and was tearing. Zuko and Azula were walking to them when a flame shot at them. It was Iroh and he jumped down from where he was and landed in a fioghting position._

"_You need to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"Iroh yelled at them. _

_While they left. Iroh did some fire bending moves. ( I'm too lazy to get into details.) Then he stopped and he was confind in rock_

_Then, Millennia jumped out and grabbed Zuko. She held him up to a wall. He saw sadness and anger in her beautiful purple eyes that he loved so much._

"_Millennia!" Iroh screamed._

_She dropped her head and let go of Zuko. She was confind in rock too._

"_You two are traitors. You will be sent to prison when we get to the fire nation." Azula said. She turned to Zuko. "Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a hero."_

_Zuko turned and frowned. He wanted his father to accept him but, he would never get Millennia to trust him again. Zuko sighed._


	22. Chapter 23

_Iroh and Millennia were in a cell together during the ride home. Millennia was leaning against the wall and Iroh was sitting down staring at her. '_Why isn't she crying?'_ He thought to himself._

"_Let it out Millennia. It's not good to keep feelings bottled in."He said._

_Millennia stared at him and then kneeled down on the floor, head buried into her hands and crying her eyes out. Iroh came over to her and hugged her gently. She put her arms around him and cried into his shoulder._

"_It'll be okay."He told her._

_She continued crying until they got to the fire nation. A guard came down and unlocked the door. The guard came and took Iroh by the hands and put them around his back. He closed the door and went away. Then, another guard came down and opened the door. He took Millennia by her hands and put them around her back. He motioned her to move. She did not. He nudged her. She didn't budge. Finally, he pushed her and she went flying forward. The guard closed the door behind them and went they went outside._

"_The fire lord wants to see you."The guard spoke to her._

"_He can go burn himself."She mumbled._

_When she got to the front entrance of the palace she looked around. She saw Zuko, Azula and some other guard. '_Could that be… it can't be.'_ She thought to herself. When she looked at Zuko, he lowered his head in shame. When they got into the fire lords room she stared up at him. He was standing up and looking down on her._

"_Bow." The guard told her._

_She didn't._

"_Aren't you going to bow to me? It's the way we show respect to me in the fire nation." The Fire Lord said._

"_I have no respect for you or the fire nation." She spat at him._

"_Ah, Millennia, what brings you to the fire nation?" He said._

"_None of your business." She said._

"_Well well well, what a mouth we have haven't we?" The fire lord said._

_She didn't answer._

"_Well, I'll know soon enough so why don't you tell me now?" He asked._

_She didn't say anything._

"_Aren't you going to answer me?" Fire lord asked._

_Again, she didn't answer. Just then, Azula, Zuko and the guard came in._

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you!" The fire lord exclaimed._

"_Make me!" she yelled._

_Then, the fire lord got very angry. He made a fire whip and whipped her. She heard a small no from Zuko and that other guard. She looked at the guard. The fire lord looked in the same direction as her._

"_Ah I see you are looking at your brother." The fire lord._

"_What?!" Millennia exclaimed._

_The guard took off his helmet and she saw it was her brother Zaphron. Millennia stared at him._

"_Zaphron." She whispered._

"_Millennia, I missed you so much." Zaphron told her._

"_Aw, I love a family reunion." The fire lord said snobbishly. _

"_I thought you would." Millennia replied also in a snobbish way._

"_Take her out of my sight." Fire lord Ozai said._

_The guards yanked her out of the room and lead her down to the prison. She was put into a cell and left in there with no light. Millennia sat down and smiled._

"_Millennia?" Someone asked._

"_Iroh?"She asked._

"_Sh. Come to the right side of your cell." He said._

_She sat on the right side of her cell and put her ear to the wall._

"_Now, slide back the big stone."He told her._

_She did what he said and saw his face. He had a smile on. She gave him a weak smile._

"_What did my brother want?" He asked._

"_He just wanted to whip me and tell me that my brother was alive all along." She said sliding down._

"_I've could have told you that." Iroh mumbled._

"_What?! You knew that my brother was alive all along and you didn't even tell me!?" She exclaimed._

_Iroh sighed and nodded. He looked at the door and back._

"_Someone's coming." He whispered._

_They put the rock back and waited. Someone was mumbling something to Iroh and he didn't answer. The person got and left. She saw the door open and it was Zuko. She glared at him and turned her head. He sighed and sat down._

"_I know you don't want to see me…" He started saying._

"_You got that right prince." She said. He sighed and continued._

"_But I needed to see if you were okay. I care about you…" He continued then Millennia interrupted. _

"_You care about me!? Yeah, right! Did you care about me when you left me with your uncle?! Did you care about me when you burned me?! Did you even think about what you were doing when you broke my heart!?" She screamed at him. He opened his mouth but she continued._

"_It felt like I was killed! By you! By the one I love! I loved you Zuko! I really did and still I love you! I gave up my life to be with you! And what do you do?! You put me in here just like the selfish prince that you are! You didn't care about me!" She yelled._

"_Millennia I love you." He said._

"_I've been wanting for you to say that for a long time now, but, it doesn't matter anymore." She said. She started to cry. Zuko let a tear come down his face. "Millennia I-"_

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear from you anymore! Go back to Mai and live happily ever after while I just sit here and rot!" She screamed._

"_I'm sorry…"Zuko started to explain._

"_Just go." Millennia said turning her back on him._

_He got up and opened the door. He turned back to see here one last time and shut the door behind him._

_Sorry it's short._

_Please review!_

_And I'm going to skip some days because I think it's mostly about Aang and the gang._

_Next chapter The beach._


	23. The Beach

_Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were on their way to the beach. Their family had a summer house where they came as young ones but they haven't been there in years. They were going to stay at Lee and Lo's place. When they got there they were greeted by Lee and Lo. They are twins._

"_Welcome to Ember Island kids." They both said._

_They walked up to the house. Zuko smelled something._

"_It's smells like old lady in here." He whispered._

_He heard a giggle that sounded like Millennia. He looked at Mai but she had no emotion in her face._

"_Jee I wonder why." Mai said in a mono tone._

"_Who are these two beautiful women?" Ty Lee asked pointing at a painting._

"_Can't you tell?" Lee said._

"_It's me and Lee." Lo said copying the picture._

_They all looked at them. Zuko held up his hand and was about to throw up._

"_Zuko, are you okay?" He heard Millennia ask._

_When he looked at where the sound was coming from all he saw was Mai standing there with her arms crossed._

"_Oh! I love the sea shell bed spread." Ty lee said._

"_Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up all over it." Mai said to her._

"_We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend but Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind, give it a chance." Lee told them._

"_And it can help you understand each other and your selves." Lo said._

"_Time to hit the beach!" They both said un-doing their robes and revealing their bathing suits._

_Mai covered Zuko's eyes._

"_I think I'm going to throw up." Millennia's voice appeared._

_He looked to the sides and was starting to freak out. He still had feelings for her but Mai couldn't know that._

_They went down to the beach. Zuko carrying an umbrella over Mai and his head. They saw two kids building a sand castle. Azula stomped in it and they ran away._

"_That wasn't very nice." Millennia said._

"_Where is that coming from?" He whispered to nobody._

"_What is what coming from?" Mai asked._

"_Nothing." He said. _

_They sat down. Zuko looked over and saw a shell. He took it._

"_Here, this is for you." He said to Mai holding it up._

"_Why would I want that?" She asked._

"_Zuko, it's beautiful! You know, If you put your ear to it you can hear the ocean." Millennia said._

_All of a sudden, Mai changed into Millennia. She was smiling at Zuko then, she turned back._

"_I saw it and I thought it was pretty. Don't girls like stuff like this?" He asked Mai._

"_Maybe stupid girls." She said and turned her head._

"_Forget it!" He exclaimed and threw it somewhere._

"_Are you going to let her talk about me like that?" Millennia's voice whispered in an angry tone._

_Zuko shook his head and ignored it. Zuko got up and bought some ice cream. He sat down._

"_I thought that since it's so hot, here." Zuko said giving Mai the ice cream. It dropped on her bathing suit._

"_Thanks. This is really, refreshing." She said._

"_Aw, Zuko I think it's sweet. Thank you!" He heard Millennia._

_Zuko turned his head. He was going crazy._

"_Hey beach bums. We're playing next." Azula said as she looked at the volleyball game going on. "Ty lee get over here now!"_

_Ty Lee walked over to her on her hands then stood up._

_Zuko took off his robe showing his body. Girls looked at him and giggled. _

"_See that girl with the silly pigtails? When she runs towards the ball there's just the slightest hesitation in her left foot. I'm willing to bet it was a childhood injury that has weakened her. Keep serving to her left and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team." Azula told them. And they began to play._

_(I really don't know how to explain the game)_

_They won the game._

"_Well, that was fun." Azula said._

"_I'm having a party tonight you should come by." A young man said._

"_Sure I love parties." Ty Lee said._

"_Your friend can come too." The other guy said._

_Mai looked at them. _

"_Uh, what about me and my brother? Aren't you going to invite us?" Azula asked._

_They both looked at each other._

"_You don't know who we are do you?" Azula asked._

"_Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ron Jon." Chan said and they both smiled._

"_Yeah." Ron Jon replied._

"_The only one for me is Zuko." Millennia's voice said._

_Zuko stomped over to them, ready to kill them and Azula stopped him. _

"_But fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, the most important teenagers in the fire nation are going to be there so try and act normal." Chan replied._

"_Oh, we'll do our best." Azula said._

"_I don't know about this Zuko." Millennia said._

"_Get out of my head." He whispered. _

_"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko asked Azula. They were eating dinner._

"_I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshipping us." Azula replied._

"_They should." Ty Lee said._

"_Yes, I know and I love it. But, for once I wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were. And, I can't understand why that brat Millennia didn't bow down to father when she was supposed to." Azula said._

_Zuko gripped his chop sticks tightly._

"_Because he is not my lord and never will be." Millennia's voiced hissed._

"_Like waves washing away the foot prints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you." Lo and Lee said._

'That's why I keep hearing Millennia's voice! Because I still love her, not Mai. ' _Zuko thought to himself._

"_To the party!" The twins both said._

_Azula knocked on the door. Chan opened the door._

"_Um, you're a little early, no one's here." He said._

"_I heard you telling someone that you'll be partying from dusk till dawn. It's dusk so we're here." Azula replied nicely. _

"_But that's just an expression."He said._

"_We are the perfect party guest. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual." Azula told him._

"_Your sister makes a good argument." Millennia's voice whispered in Zuko's ear._

_Chan shrugged. Walked away and motioned them to come in. They walked inside and looked around. _

"_Alright listen, my dad's an emerald, he has no idea I'm having this party so don't mess anything up." Chan told them. _

"_That's a sharp outfit Chan. You could puncture the hall of an empire class fire nation battle ship leaving thousands to drown at sea." Azula said trying to flirt with Him._

_Zuko shook his head. _

"_She's not very good at flirting is she?" Millennia's voice asked._

"_No." He said to himself._

"_Because it's so sharp." She said pointing at him._

"_Um, thanks." Chan replied._

"_First ones here huh?" Ron Jon said leaning against the wall._

"_Pft, he thinks he's so great." Zuko said walking with Mai. "Well, what do you think of him?"_

"_I don't have any opinion about him, I hardly know him." She said._

"_You like him don't you?" Zuko said stopping._

"_Ugh." Mai said and walked off._

"_I really need Millennia's voice right now." He whispered to himself._

"_Oh no Zuko. You're the only one for me. I love you." Her voice said behind him._

_He turned back to see her. She was in a fire nation outfit. She was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled like the stars but then she faded. Zuko's smile faded with her and he turned around and continued walking._

_Zuko and Mai were sitting on a bench watching people walk by._

"_I'm bored." Mai said._

"_I know." Zuko replied._

"_I'm hungry." She said._

"_So what?" He asked._

"_So find me some food." She told him in a mono tone._

"_Sure." He said getting up._

" _Zuko, I'll get my own food." Millennia's voice said._

_He picked a plate and started putting food on it. When he was done he started to walk over to where Mai was sitting. Suddenly, a guy hit it with his arm and it fell on to the floor. _

"_Hey! Watch it! That food was for my cranky girlfriend!" He said as he pointed to where Mai was sitting. _

_He looked over at her and saw Millennia. Then, she vanished like that and he saw Mai talking to Ron Jon. He ran over to them. He grabbed Ron Jon and spun him around. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?" Ron Jon asked. _

"_Stop talking to my girlfriend." Zuko replied._

"_Relax, it's just a party."Ron Jon said as he walked over to him._

_Zuko put out his hand and flicked his wrist back into his chest. Ron Jon went flying. Zuko remembered Millennia teaching that to him when they were alone._

"_Zuko, what is wrong with you!?" Mai exclaimed._

"_What is wrong with me?" Zuko replied with anger in his voice._

"_Your temper is out of control. You blow up over every little thing. You're so impatient and hot headed and angry." Mai told him._

"_Well, at least I feel something as opposed to you! You have no passion for anything! You're just a big blah!" He exclaimed._

"_It's over Zuko. We're done."Mai said turning around._

"_Who broke my nana's vase!?" Chan asked._

_Ron Jon pointed at Zuko._

"_That's it you're out of here." Chan said pointing to the door._

"_I was just leaving." Zuko said and walked out the door._

"_Have fun by yourself loser boy!" Ron Jon yelled._

_Zuko walked down the beach to his family's house. _

"_I'm sorry Millennia for all I've put you through. I love you." He said to the air._

"_I know. I love you too." Millennia's voice said to him. He smiled at the voice._

_He tried to open the door. It was locked. He smashed open the door using his foot. He went inside and looked at a picture that was hanging on the wall. He walked to it and looked down. He saw a handprint in a rock. It was his. He put his hand on it. Then, a hand went on top of his. He looked to the right. Millennia was smiling at him and a tear fell from her eye. She vanished. He took it to the door and sat with it. Azula came up to him and motioned for him to come with her. He got up and went with her._

_They walked down to the beach. Zuko looked at Mai and then looked back. _

"_Hey." She said._

"_Where's your new boyfriend?" He asked._

_She looked away._

"_Are you cold?" He asked sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. She slapped it then took his arm away. _

"_I'm freezing." Ty Lee said._

_Zuko looked at her. _

"_I'll make a fire." He told her smiling."There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." He gestured at the old house._

_Zuko threw the picture of his family in there. That was the last thing. He watched it burn. _

"_What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko replied._

"_But it's a painting of your family." She said._

"_You think I care?" He replied._

"_I think you do." Millennia and Ty Lee said._

"_You don't know me, so why don't you find your own business." He told her._

"_I know you." Ty Lee whispered._

"_No, you don't! You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything is great all the time!" Zuko yelled._

"_Zuko, leave her alone." Mai told him._

"_I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk with my hands. Woo!" Zuko imitated Ty Lee getting on his hands. He went down. "Circus freak."_

_Azula laughed._

"_Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. Do you know why I joined the circus? " Ty Lee said._

"_Here we go." Azula mumbled._

"_Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sister who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name! I joined the circus because I was scared of spending my life as a matched set. At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a complement!" She exclaimed._

"_Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too." Mai said._

"_I'm sorry what?" Ty Lee asked._

"_Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid so you're trying to make up for it now." Mai told her._

"_Well, what's your excuse Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years but even with all that attention your aura is this dingy, deep, hasty, gray." Ty Lee said._

"_I don't believe in auras." Mai said._

"_Yeah," Zuko said getting up. "You don't believe in anything."_

"_Oh well. I'm sorry I can't be as high strung and crazy as the rest of you." Mai told them._

"_I'm sorry too. I wish you would be high strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all of your feelings bottled up inside." Zuko said._

"_Just like that Millennia girl." Mai said._

"_Don't bring her into this. She's not you!" Zuko exclaimed. "She just called your aura dingy. Are you going to take that?"_

"_What do you want from me?" Mai asked lying back on the rock. "You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted, as long as I behaved. I sat still, I didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble, we have my dad's political career to think about."_

"_Well, that's it then. You have a confession. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and from them you were shut down. That's why you are afraid to care about anything, why you can't express yourself." Azula said. Mai sat up._

"_You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!" Mai yelled. _

"_I like it when you express yourself." Zuko said walking towards her._

"_Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you." Mai yelled._

"_My life hasn't been that easy either Mai." Zuko told her._

"_Whatever, that doesn't excuse the way you've been acting." Mai hissed._

"_Calm down you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin," Ty Lee started to say._

"_All she can think about is skin? Wow, she's crazy." Millennia's voice said to Zuko._

"_You'll like totally break out." She Finished._

"_Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!" He said pointing to his scar._

"_Sorry Zuko. I-" Ty Lee said._

"_For so long if my dad accepted me I'd be happy. I'm back home now and my dad talks to me. Huh, he even thinks I'm a hero! Everything should be perfect right? I should be happy now but, I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why." Zuko exclaimed._

"_There's a simple question that you need to answer. Who are you angry at?" Azula replied calmly._

"_No one. I'm just angry." He answered._

"_Yeah, who are you angry at?" Mai asked._

"_Everyone! I don't know!" He said and grabbed his head._

"_Is it dad?" Azula asked._

"_No, no." He replied._

"_Your uncle?" Ty Lee asked._

"_Me?" Azula said._

"_Millennia?" Mai asked._

"_No no no no no." Zuko answered._

"_Then who are you angry at?" Mai asked._

"_Answer the question Zuko." Azula told him._

"_Talk to us." Ty Lee said._

"_Come on." Mai said._

"_I'm angry at myself!" Zuko yelled. He made the fire blow up. When it dimmed down he stared at the ocean._

"_Why?" Azula asked._

"_Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure if I know the difference between right and wrong anymore." Zuko replied._

"_You're pathetic." Azula said._

"_I know one thing I care about." Mai said walking up to him. "I care about you."_

_Zuko smiled and they kissed. They heard a clap and turned around._

"_Well, that was wonderful performances everyone." Azula said._

" _I guess you wouldn't understand Azula. Because you're just so perfect." Zuko said wrapping his arm around Mai._

"_Well, yes. I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I can sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me but, I don't really care. My own mother, thought I was a monster." She mumbled. "She was right of course but, it still hurt."_

"_What Lo and Lee said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves." Ty lee said picking up a rock. "I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this."_

"_You know what would make this trip really rememberable?" Azula said getting up._

_The door opened. Chan answered it._

"_We got some bad news Chan." Azula said._

"_Parties over." Zuko said._

_They broke everything in the house. Mai sliced the pictures, Zuko crashed the table, Ty Lee swung from lantern to lantern._

"_No!" Chan yelled._

"_And I was worried." Millennia's voice whispered to Zuko._

_Zuko laughed and then said to the voice."Yes, you were worried for no reason."_

_I love reviews!!!!!! _


	24. Chapter 24

Millennia's POV

* * *

"I had enough of sitting in here doing nothing!" I said, throwing my bowl against the wall.

"What are you going to do Millennia?" Iroh whispered to me through the wall.

"I'm getting out of this dump," I said.

"Now, Millennia-"

"Call me Mills or Mill. You don't have to say my full name every time you address me," I told him.

"Okay, Mills. You don't have to get too rational," Iroh said.

"Well, I am and I'm getting out of here!" I yelled quietly.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles. I closed my eyes and thought about water bending for a while. I took whatever water out of the air and played with it for a while, just to get the feel for it again. Then, I cut the bars in half, fourths and then eighths.

"You coming Iroh?" I asked.

"No," He said, sternilly.

I soaked myself in the water then made a run for it. It was dark out and there was 3 guards on duty. I easliy ran pass them and jumped out the window. I landed on the second floor and ran down to the ground.

"Hey you!" A guard came up behind me.

I through daggers at him. He melted them and threw a fireball at me. I dodged it and sent a wave of flames to him. He flew back and over the ledge. I ran down to the ground and to the palace. I was going to confront Zuko.

* * *

I made it to the gates when something stopped me. A group of people were coming down the walkway.

"That was fun!" A peppy girl said.

"Yeah, fun," A emotionless girl said. Ty Lee and Mai.

"What happened to you back there Zuko? You usually don't act like that," Someone said. Azula?

"What? Nothing," Zuko said.

"Really?" Azula said.

Seeing a puddle, I picked it up and threw it at Zuko in daggers. Mai stepped in front of them and threw regular daggers at them, crushing my daggers. I jumped out from where I was hiding and threw ice daggers at the group.

"Millennia!" Zuko shouted.

"That's my name!" I yelled at him and sent a wave of flames at him.

He blocked it and stood there. Ty Lee ran up to me, preparing to stop my Chakra. I avoided her punches and punched her in the stomach. Mai threw her daggers at me. I round house kicked them and sent them back at her. They pinned her against a tree and she couldn't move.

"I don't want to fight you!" Zuko screamed.

I didn't want to hear it. I sent a wave of ice at him that he melted.

"I don't want to fight you Millennia!" He yelled.

"You bastard!" I shouted. "How could you leave me! How could you do that to your Uncle! I loved you and you threw it away like it was nothing!"

"I'm sorry for that!" Zuko cried.

"I'm sorry to interupt but I've got news for Millennia," Azula said.

As I turned around lightning came from her fingers and shot me in the part of my chest where my heart was. I heard Zuko shout no and run towards me. I went down on my knees and started breathing quickly.

"Ah!" Zuko screamed and whipped Azula with fire.

"Aw Zuzu, I thought Mai was your girlfriend," Azula said, dodging the whip.

I sent a big wave over her and smashed her back to the iron gates. I lay down and closed my eyes. This was it. I was going to die. My breathing got shallow and my heart beat slowed.

* * *

ZUKO'S POV

"Millennia!" I yelled and ran over to her.

I kneeled down next to her and started to panik. Her heart beat was slowing every second and so was her breathing. What was I going to do? I couldn't bring her to the palace. I couldn't bring her back to the prison. There was only one other option. The avatar. I need to find the avatar. Even if he hates me. I'll do it for Millennia. I put my hands under her, picked her up and ran into the darkness.

* * *

I ran day and night. Island to island trying to find the avatar. He was no where to be found. Maybe the guy I paid killed them all. I hope not. I need him right now. I couldn't run anymore. I stopped in the middle of the woods on the last island in the fire nation. I lay Millennia down on the ground and I fell to my knees beside her crying my eyes out. She couldn't die. She was too strong to die but I knew she was. Her heart beat 20 times per minute and her breathing was slower then before.

"Millennia," I whispered brushing her hair behind her ears.

It started to rain. My tears mixed with the rain. I looked up into the sky and yelled. Suddenly, I was whipped on the back. I turned my head to see the avatar and his gang staring at me with mad faces. They should be angry with me. They wouldn't help me. Not now, not ever.

"What are you doing here?" The water bender hissed at me.

I didn't answer. The tears kept coming and dropped onto Millennia's stomach. Her heart beat was now down to 15 beats per minute and I could hardly tell she was breathing.

"Help her!" The blind girl exclaimed.

"What?" The water bender's brother asked.

"She's dying! That's why he's here!" The blind girl yelled.

"How do we know that's why he's here? He's probably here to capture the avatar and she's just playing dead," The brother said.

"The blind girl's right," I mumbled.

"Of course I am. I can feel her heart beat from here and it's not good and the name's Toph," Toph said.

"What are we going to do? Katara used her special water on me," The avatar said.

"I don't know but you better do aomething now!" Toph yelled.

Katara and the avatar ran over to us and kneeled down beside me. Katara felt her pulse and counted the beats.

"10 beats per minute. This is not good," She mumbled.

I put my head in my hands. How could I let this happen? How?

"Don't worry. She won't die," the avatar said.

Katara bent water around her hands and hovered them over the wound. The water and wound turned white and then went back to it's normal color. Millennia took a deep, long breath and fluttered her eyes open.

"Millennia?" I said.

She turned her head to me and smiled. "Zuko," She was able to say.

* * *

**Sorry for taking long... Reviews????**


	25. Chapter 25

Millennia's POV

* * *

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" I asked Sokka.

"We're waiting for our forces!" Sokka yelled.

"Okay," I mumbled. "It was just a question."

"Don't worry Mills," Katara said. "Sokka's just like that."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Nevermind," Katara replied.

"We're back!"Aang exclaimed running out of the woods with his shirt off.

An emotionless Zuko followed him, with his shirt off also. I went over to him and gave him a huge hug. I shouldn't have to be mad at him. He saved my life by finding the avatar and his friends even though he knew that they hated him. He put his arms around me and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"They're here!" Sokka yelled and ran down to the dock.

Everyone followed him and went down to the docks with me and Zuko in the back. Sokka and Aang tied up the boats and waited for their friends to come out.

"Dad!" Katara yelled as her dad came out of the first boat.

"Katara, Sokka," Her father said as she flung herself into his arms.

"Dad," Sokka said as he hugged him.

"I've missed you two so much," Their father said.

"I'd like you to meet some of our new friends," Katara said. "This is Toph. A earth bender."

"Pleased to meet you," Toph said and spat at the ground.

"Pleased to meet you," Her father said.

"And dad," Katara said approching me and Zuko. "This is Millennia and Zuko."

"The fire lord's son?" her father asked, surprised.

"Yes," Zuko said.

"But..." He started to say.

"Long story dad. I'll tell you later," Katara said.

"I'm Hakoda and these are my men," Hakoda said.

Then, something blew up in the second boat. A guy in a wheel chair, a big guy holding a little boy and an old man came out of the boat.

"What just... nevermind," Sokka said.

"Hi Katara," A guy said. He had muscles, he was tall and he had a mostache.

"Haru!" Katara exclaimed and hugged him.

"Zuko!" Haru yelled and shot earth at us.

Zuko dodged it while I was thrown back into the water. I jumped out of the water soaking wet. Haru threw boulders at me. I cut them in half and held up my hands to show that I wasn't going to fight.

"Haru, Zuko and Millennia are on our side," Katara explained.

"Oops. Sorry for that," Haru said blushing.

"It's okay,"I replied, bending the water out of my clothes.

Toph got into a fighting stance, "I don't believe it," She was picked up by a big, tall guy.

"Hippo miss the blind bandit," He said.

"You come here for a rematch?" Toph said as she was put down.

"The boulder doesn't fight for entertainment anymore. The boulder fights for his kingdom!" a guy with massive muscles said.

"What's with him and the 3rd person thing?" I asked Toph.

"I don't really know," She said.

"Look! Whatcha reckon that is Tho?" A guy that looked like he was from the swamp pointed at a rock," Some sort of fire nation expolsion devise?"

"It's just a rock Duke," Tho, another guy that looked like he was from a swamp also said.

"Okay, so are we all here?" Sokka asked looking around. "Good! Now lets go through the plan again,"

"Sokka. We already went through the plan like a hundred times already!" Katara and I complained.

"Yes and we know what to do so let us go," Hakoda said.

"Alright, let's go," Sokka grumbled.

We sighed a relief and headed into the boats with the submarine attached under it. Zuko and I burned the rope tying it to the dock and we started off to the main island. One of the water tribe soldiers was steering the boat while the others gathered things they would need. Katara gathered water and put it in her water pouch. Sokka was sharpening his sword and so was Hakoda. Aang was meditating and Toph was..being Toph.

"Hello miss,"

I turned around to see the boulder standing behind me. "Hello."

"Nice day, isn't it?" He asked.

"Um, you're talking about the weather?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," He said.

"Okay and it's very um nice out," I said.

"You're going to fight?" He questioned.

"Yes I am why?" I replied.

"Because you look too... weak to fight and beautiful," He said as he grabbed my hand kissed it.

I quickly took my hand away,"I am not weak!" I shouted.

"But you look so fragile and we wouldn't to lose such a sexy thing like you," He replied.

"I'll show you fragile!" I yelled as I made a huge wave but Zuko and Aang stopped me by grabbing my arms and pining them down to my sides making me drop the wave.

"Not now," Zuko whispered to me and let me go.

I walked up to the boulder and poked him in the chest. "I can kick your butt any day. Just remember that," And I walked to the other side of the boat.

* * *

**I hope it was good. Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

"Everyone, get in the submarine! Katara, get on Appa!" Aang yelled.

Katara jumped on to Appa. He went underwater and Katara bent the water around his head so that they could breathe. We started down to the submarine when I remembered something.

"Zuko," I said.

"What is it?" He asked stopping to wait for me.

"We have to tell Aang about the whole underground business while there is an Eclipse," I replied.

"You're right! I forgot about that!" He exclaimed.

"Aren't you lucky you have me?" I teased.

"Hmm, I guess," He chuckled.

Everyone turned around and stared at us with big eyes.

"What?" We asked.

"Zuko chuckling?" Sokka asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Are we going to do the plan today or next year?" I asked annoyed.

"Alright," Sokka mumbled then got into the submarine.

"Aang, I need to tell you-" I was cut off.

"Not now Mills," Aang said.

"But-"

"I said not now," He replied and went over to Sokka.

I sighed and went back to Zuko's side and sat on the ground. If I don't tell him soon, then he'll never find the fire lord. Zuko sat besides me and put his arm around me. I saw Appa outside of the submarine with Katara on his head still bending the water around them. Sokka and Aang were probably talking about the plan, again and Toph and Hakoda were talking about who knows what.

"I love you," Zuko said, out of the blue.

I turned to him and smiled. "I love you too."

"Okay, it's time!" Sokka yelled.

We stood up and circled around Sokka with everybody else.

"Okay, there's doors in front of the main island and there are holes with bars in them," Sokka said.

"I'll do that," I replied and backed away from the circle.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I turned in a circle twice and my arms shot out in front of me towards one of the bar holes. The water shot like a jet steam towards the bars, breaking them. I put my arms down and went back to the circle.

"Okay that's taken care of," Sokka mumbled. "We'll surface for some air and then we'll continue with the plan."

"Okay," Everybody replied and then broke away from the circle.

* * *

When we surfaced I was the first to get out of the submarine. I took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched. Toph followed me and then Zuko. I looked out to sea to see the main land far away from where we were. I sighed. Is it going to finally end? Is Aang oing to defeat Oazi and Zuko take the thrown? Aang hasn't even learned firbending yet. How could he beat Oazi when he hasn't learned firebending? Oh yeah, Eclispe, duh. Zuko wrapped his arms around me, startling me.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"For what? Startling me?" I asked.

"Yes and for betraying you. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I was stupid to do that. I didn't know what I wanted until I almost lost it," He replied.

"Oh yeah and was is that?" I said turning around to face him.

"What I want is you... forever," he said bending down and kissing me.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I exclaimed breaking away from his kiss. I jogged to Aang, hyperventilating. "Aang I need-"

"Okay, everybody back in the submarine except for Katara and Millennia!" Sokka yelled.

"Later Mills," Aang said and jumped back into the submarine.

"I'll tell him," Zuko said and pecked me on the cheek.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Be careful," He said as he went into the submarine.

"Come on. Let's get going," Katara said as she climbed onto Appa's head.

I sighed and jumped onto the water making it freeze beneath my feet. I walked on the water, fog coming out beneath my feet. I wondered if Zuko already told him. I hope he did. Maybe Aang will just blow him off like he did to me. This was important to Aang and the world. Katara and Appa went down into the water and did not come up again. The submarine sank into the water too. I was left all alone.

When I got near the main island I stopped and let the fog go pass me. When the fog hiot the main land I bolted to it. The submarine emerged from the water and so did Appa and Katara. We were surronded by the fog so the guards couldn't see us. The guards gathered around the fog. They all looked at each other then half of them went in. I threw water and ice balls at them. They couldn't see in the fog and were hit. The submarine doors opened and 3 train like cars came out of it.

"Charge!" I heard Sokka yell and come out of the submarine.

I cut a tower with a thin wave and another with fire. I ran onto the island and knocked out 1 guard after another. I turned back to look for Aang and Zuko. Aang was getting on Appa while Zuko was fighting off guards not even 12 feet away. I took duel swords from a guard, kicked him unconscious and ran to help Zuko.

"Zuko catch!" I screamed and threw the duel swords to him.

Zuko looked, caught them and stabbed the guard in the stomach. I did a cartwheel with a back walk over to him and kicked a guard in the face.

"Did you tell Aang?" I asked while I shot a fire ball at the guards.

"No, he blew me off," Zuko said.

"We have to get to Aang and tell him, now!" I yelled as I finished off the guard.

We ran to Appa and jumped on him as he was about to take off.

"Aang we got ro tell you something!" Zuko screamed.

"Not now!" Aang yelled.

"No, now!" I shouted.

"Fine! What is-"

Aang was cut off by flaming rocks shooting up at us. Appa roared and swerved avoiding them.

"Woa!" I screamed and fell off the side only to grab on to the edge of the saddle.

"Millennia! Take my hand hand!" Zuko yelled and put his hand out of the saddle.

I tried to grab his hand, failing 3 or 4 times. When I finally grabbed it my other hand that was holding on to the saddle, slipped. I was there holding Zuko's hand while the other one fratically tried to grab hold of the seat again. I could feel my hand slipping out of his hand.

"I'm slipping!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to let go!" Zuko shouted.

Appa swervered again. I made a huge wave with my one hand and crushed the towers that were shooting fire rocks at us. I grabbed Zuko's arm and he was able to pull me up. He held me in his arms for quite a while. We landed near the palace and Aang ran into it.

"Aang wait!" We yelled and ran after him.

Aang kicked open the thrown room doors and had his staff at the ready but there was no one in there. We caught to him out of breath.

"I don't understand," Aang said.

"We were trying to tell you that everyone of the palace go underground for an eclispe," I replied getting my breath back.

"But you kept blowing us off," Zuko finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aang said. "Well, we got to find a door or something to the underground tunnels or something."

"We'll show you," Zuko and I said. "Follow us."

We ran down the hall and took a right. There were a bunch of doors that led to a room and one led to the tunnels. We started opening the doors one by one. I opened my first door which was a room. I opened my second door which was another room.

"Got it!" Aang said.

"Let me got first," Toph said, pushed him out of the way and started to lead us down into the tunnels.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

We walked through the tunnels trying to find the chamber that the Fire Lord was in. It was Toph in front, then Sokka, Aang, Zuko then me. I was way behind the rest and was scared. I didn't like being underground in tunnels where you didn't know what could be behind every turn. I screamed suddenly and covered my bicep with my hand. There was a knife in my arm and I was bleeding. I looked back to see Mai standing there. I ripped out the knife and turned to glare at Mai.

"Go with Aang and Toph, Zuko. I can take care of this," I hissed.

"But-"

"Go!" I growled at him.

He sighed and motioned for Aang and Toph to keep going. I glared at Mai for a while and she glared back. What was she going to do? Stand there and glare at me for the rest of the eclispe? Then, she threw 3 daggers at me. I took water out of the air and made a wall of ice to block the daggers. Then, I threw the wall at her. She dodged it then made her way to me, throwing daggers with every step she took. I dodged every one and and sent fire balls at her. She was hit with one and she fell back. Then, I bended her blood like I did with Jet.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to break free of my power.

"I'm bending your blood. I control every muscle in your body now," I said and threw her back against a wall.

I took the dagger that she had hit me with a pinned her to the wall. I picked up the daggers that she had thrown and also pinned her with them. Then, I froze her to the wall so that she couldn't move. She stuggled to get out but it was no use. '_That was easy.'_I thought to myself and ran to join the others. While I was running I could feel the eclispe going on. My eyes turned blue and I couldn't fire bend any more. I saw them in the hallway. Zuko was standing alone. Aang and Toph were standing near Sokka who was confronting Azula about something. Azula was pinned to the wall.

"Tell me where she is!" Sokka exclaimed.

Azula didn't answer. She just smiled.

"Where is Suki!" He yelled.

She still didn't answer.

"Come on guys! I found my Father!" Zuko yelled.

"Where is she!" Sokka shouted.

"Oh is the fire bending back on? Already?" She asked, sarcastically.

Azula broke out of the earth and shot fire at us. I blocked it with a water wall. I threw ice daggers at her. She blocked them and shot lightning at me. Determined I touched the lightning with my finger, dragged the force of it my body with my other hand down to my stomach and then out my other hand. I turned around to fight her more but she was already gone.

"We missed our chance," Sokka said. "We missed the eclispe and it's all my fault."

"Don't worry Sokka," Aang said.

"We need to get out of here fast," Zuko said.

"Right. Let's move," Toph said leading us back to the palace and out.

We jumped on Appa and flew away to find the "force". We found them on the mountain just out side of the palace. They were throwing fire balls at them but the earth benders made a roof with earth so they couldn't be hit. We landed next to them.

"We have to go!" Aang yelled.

"We can't all fit on Appa!" Katara said helping Hakoda with his arm.

"The kids can go! We'll stay here!" Hakoda shouted.

"But Dad-" Sokka started.

"We adults can take care of ourselves. You go!" Hakoda yelled.

"Oh I forgot about Buckbeak!" I screamed and whistled, hoping he heard it.

I heard a growl and Buckbeak came flying to me all bruised and he was bleeding from one wing.

"What did they do to you!" I shouted, angry.

"How many can Buckbeak hold?" Sokka said.

"Two full grown people and one small person," I said petting him.

"Okay, you and Zuko ride him and Appa will carry the rest of us," Sokka said.

"Dad, I don't want to be separated again," Katara said.

"It's only for a little while Katara. Now go!" Hakoda exclaimed giving her one last big hug and she jumped onto Appa.

I got on Buckbeak first then Zuko. I let Appa jump into the air first and then I flicked Buckbeak's reins and he started to run. Then he jumped into the air and flapped his wings.

* * *

**Just a short break and then I'll get back to the story. I'm not going by the book (episodes) anymore. Just to let you know so if you don't see the episode when Sokka and Zuko go to find Hakoda, well, you'll know why. Okay! Back to the story.**

* * *

"I can't believe we have to walk to the western air temple," Sokka complained.

"We're almost there," Aang said.

"Actually we are here," Toph said. "It's underground in that crack."

We looked down from the edge of the crack in the earth. The western air temple was beautiful. It had houses upside downand right side up. They all got on Appa while me and Zuko got on Buckbeak and we flew down to a spot where there was a water fountain. We got off of Buckbeak and started to unpack Appa.

"We're going to look around if you guys don't mind," The kid in the wheel chair said.

"That's fine," Katara said.

"When are we going to start my fire bending lessons?" An excited Aang asked.

"I think it would be best if you guys started tomorrow," I said.

"But I have to watch. I still don't trust Zuko with Aang," Katara hissed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I was the first to believe him back in Ba Sing Se and he betrayed me! Why should I just believe him all of a sudden?" Katara exclaimed.

"Listen, I know he and I did somethings to you and we're very sorry but we're all going to have to trust each other and watch each others backs," I replied.

"Trust just doesn't buil up over time! Remember when he broke your heart! How did you feel? Did you feel betrayed? Hurt? or even killed!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "We're not talking about me!"

"Oh! Who are we talking about then!"Katara shouted at me.

"We're talking about no one! We're talking about how we need to trust each other or we'll end up being captured! Do you want that to happen! I think not!" I screamed at her.

"Okay! I think that's enough arguing for one day!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Millennia is right Katara. We need to trust each other," Aang said. "We need to get along with everybody."

"Fine," Katara mumbled and walked to the fountain.

"I'm sorry Millennia. I don't know what got into her," Sokka said.

"It's fine," I said and walked to Buckbeak.

I looked at the wing that was bleeding. I motioned for him to lift it up so that I could take a better look. He whimpered when he did. I saw a huge gash in his wing.

"Wow, that looks bad,"

I jumped around to see Zuko standing there. "Oh Zuko! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Do what?" I asked, healing the gash.

"Defend me. I did do that stuff to you and you're able to trust me? just like that?" He said.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," I said turning around and kissing him.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

"I Don't know where Zuko is. He's supposed to be here by now," I said looking around for Zuko. He was supposed to start Aang's training today and he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go find him," Aang said and took off.

I sighed and took a seat near the water fountain. I was tired and my head hurt like crazy. Katara and I had been fighting all night and it was getting on everyones nerves. I could feel it. I knew it was wrong but she always started it. I never knew Katara could be so angry. She never gave up. She was like a Sabar tooth bull moose! Never giving up without a fight! It annoyed me so bad!

"I found him!" Aang said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I was busy," Zuko said, blushing.

"Oh yeah, he was busy alright," Aang snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Is Zuko cheating on me!"

"No no! It's nothing like that!" Aang exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's get going," Zuko mumbled and took off his shirt.

"Why do you take off your shirt when your training or in an Agni Kai?" Aang asked taking off his shirt too.

"Because we don't want to burn our shirts and have nothing to put on us after," Zuko replied.

"So what do girls do?" Aang asked.

This made me laugh. "We put on a light weight shirt so it isn't hard for to move."

"And what happens if your shirt gets burned off?" He asked.

"Um, I don't really know. I haven't thought of that," I replied.

"Okay, enough with the questions. Let's get started," Zuko said and they started.

I watched them hold a flame in their hand and make a fire ball. It was interesting to see Aang with fire. He looked nervous like something was going to happen. Katara was stnding near the fountain watching them. Why can't she leave them alone? I'm here and I'll make sure Zuko doesn't do anything to Aang. Ugh, this makes me so mad.

"Katara, I don't want you near me when I'm fire bending," Aang said to her.

"It's not going to happen again so I'm fine," Katara reassured him.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"It's non of your buisness," Katara said, coldly.

"Fine. Nevermind that I asked that," I sneered.

"No Katara. They need to know. They are fire benders," Aang said. "I had another teacher a long time ago and he was teaching me how to fire bend. Sokka and Katara were with me as I was trying to hold a leaf from burning out. I was bored and wanted to learn how to fire bend and I burned the leaf faster making fire. I was playing with it which I know was stupid of me but I did anyway. I swirled it around myself, not learning how to control it and burned Katara. I promised to never fire bend again."

"But you need to know how to fire bend to beat the Fire Lord," Katara said.

"Fire is a very dangerous thing and you need to know how to control it first before you use it," Zuko started. "I didn't know what I was doing and I burned Mills on the neck. I didn't know she was there. I should have stopped and looked to see who I was throwing my flames at but I didn't."

"I knew you were supposed to be my teacher," Aang said. "Avatar Roku told me that I would find a teacher who knew the dangers of fire and it's power and you Zuko are the one."

Just then, a piece of rock exploded above me. I rolled to avoid it then stood up. Sokka ran to us and stared at the person on the ledge. He was muscular and tall. He had an extra eye that shot a beam of fire or energy.

"Combustion man is back!?" Sokka exclaimed surprised.

"Who?" I asked as the three eyed guy shot a beam at us.

I tried to block it with a combination of water and fire but it didn't work. It sent me flying back to the wall. Katara sent ice daggers at him which he blocked. Toph broke the ledge and he jumped off and landed on another edge. Aang sent a tornado at him which he dodged.

"I cammand you to stop! I won't pay you if you don't!" Zuko yelled as he dodge another beam.

Zuko was the one that sent him to attack the avatar? wow, shocker.

He shot a beam at Zuko. Zuko surronded himself with fire but that didn't stop the beam. He was thrown off the edge.

"Zuko!" I screamed.

I took whatever water in the air and in the fountain and crushed the three eyed guy with it. He shot a beam at it and evaporated the wave. I sent ice and fire daggers at him. He avoided them and shot another beam at me. I dodged it and looked for the rest of the gang. They were hiding behind a wall. Sokka was lining up his boomeraang with the beam of fire. I jumped out of the way of another beam and saw Sokka throw his boomraang. It hit Combustion man in the third eye and went back to Sokka.

"Boomeraang! You did it!" Sokka yelled, grabbing his boomeraang. Then, Combustion man got up. "Aww, bommeraang."

He took a deep breath and tried to shoot another beam at us. It backed fired and it exploded the ledge he was on. Combustion man was no more. I ran to the ledge where Zuko fell off. Zuko was hanging on to a branch that was under the ledge. I took a deep breath and took the water out of the air below him. I shot my hands above my head and the water shot Zuko up over the ledge and he fell on to the stone.

"Thanks," He said.

"You're welcome," I said helping him up.

"See how we worked together to defeat him?" Aang said. "So why can't we get along with everybody?"

"Aang's right," I said and bowed to Katara. "I'm sorry for fighting with you."

She bowed to me. "I'm sorry too."

"Now can we eat? I'm starving!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You're always hungry," I said.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up to the sun shinning on me. I sat up and stratched my arms. Next to me was the love of my life, Zuko. He was so peaceful when he slept. I watched as his chest rose and fell. I lay back down beside him. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful," He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning," I said.

"Aren't they cute?" Someone asked.

We sat up and looked over to the group. They were giggling like crazy. I blushed and stood up. I looked over at Buckbeak. He was still sleeping and had a bandage on his wing. I walked over to him and un wrapped the bandage slowly. The gash healed well. I petted him and went back to the gang to find that Zuko and Aang left. Why did they leave? We had no fire bending practice today?

"Mills, would you like to help me gather some fruit?" Katara asked.

"Sure," I replied and we went into the forest.

We walked to some apple trees. I gathered up some apples and went to the pear trees. I gathered some black berries and straw berries and turned around to see that Katara wasn't with me anymore. I walked around the forest with a basket of fruit in my hand looking for Katara. Then, I came to this beautiful meadow. It had tulips and daisies planted and a big water fall. Itwas beautiful. I bent down to smell a tulip when someone came up behind me. I took the water from the tulip, turned it into ice and whipped around holding the dagger at the ready.

"Woa. It's just me," Zuko said with his hands behind his back.

"Oh Zuko. You scared me," I replied.

"Sorry. Isn't this field beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"You are too but you would be much more beautiful with this on," He said as he held a necklace out for me. It was an engagment necklace. In the fire nation we tend to marry young and have kids when we're older.

"Oh Zuko! It's beauitiful!" I exclaimed blushing.

Millennia, remember when I said that I want to be with you forever? Well, I don't want to, I need to be with you forever," He said as he put the necklace around my neck and tied it. "Millennia, will you marry me?"

"Yes Zuko. Yes," I replied and kissed him.

* * *

"When we got back to the temple, everyone was sitting in a circle listening to Aang.

"There they are!" Toph said and pointed to us.

"The engaged couple has arrived!" Sokka yelled.

"Aang,you didn't," Zuko mumbled.

"Oh was I not supposed to? Sorry," Aang said and smiled.

"It's okay. They would have found out soon enough," Zuko said.

"Can I see the necklace?" Katara asked.

"Sure," I said.

She walked up to me and held the necklace gently on my neck. "Wow, it has the fire nation symbol in the middle and in the flame is waves symbolizing the water tribe!" She exclaimed.

"I worked really hard on it to get it perfect," Zuko said.

"It's really beautiful," Katara said as she backed away.

"Alright Aang. Are you ready for some fire bending?" Zuko asked.

"I was born ready!" Aang exclaimed, took of his shirt and bowed to Zuko.

"Believe him. He _was_ born ready," Sokka mumbled.

"That's not funny," Katara and I said.

"I tried," Sokka whispered and slumped over to Appa.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's sad because he thinks it was his fault for us losing the fight when the eclispe happened. If that made any sense," Katara explained.

"That makes perfect sense," I said and strolled off to where Sokka was. "Sokka?"

"Hey Mills," He mumbled.

"Listen, it wasn't your fault back there under ground. It was Azula's fault. Not yours," I said.

"If it hadn't been for me trying to get it out of her mouth the war would have been over by now," He replied.

"You don't know that for sure," I answered.

"Can you make Zuko smile or something? I need a good shock," He said.

"Sure!" I exclaimed and went over to where Zuko and Aang were practicing.

"Zuko?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said and turned to me.

I stood there showing my puppy dog eyes and my sweet little smile. He stood looking at me for the longest time and then he finally smiled. A big one that.

"Thank you Zuko," I said and turned to Sokka. "How was that?"

"Good! I'm completly shocked!" Sokka yelled back.

"I'm not even going to ask," Zuko mumbled and went back to the training.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Reviews?**


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

I woke up suddenly to a sound I never heard. It sounded like fans. Fans that were coming towards us. I looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. Of course everyone was still sleeping. The sun was coming up slowly. I heard the fans again. They were louder now and I feard yelling.

"Zuko," I whispered as I shook him. He moaned and started to snore again. The fans became louder and louder with every second. "Zuko," I said and shook him frantically.

"Huh?" He mumbled and opened his eyes. Once he saw my worried face he sat up and grabbedd my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I hear like some kind of fan things, and yelling," I said as the fan noise kept getting louder.

"I hear it too," He said. "We have to wake up Aang and the rest of them and get out of here," he replied.

"Okay," I said and we started waking up the gang.

"What's going on?" Aang said when Zuko woke him.

"We have to go. Mills and I heard some sort of fan noise and yelling. We must leave," He replied.

"It's too late for that Zuzu,"

"Azula!" he yelled.

"That's right!" She yelled in a crazy voice.

"Somethings wrong with her," I mumbled to myself.

Azula shot lightning at the roof over me. I was so scared that I froze in fear. Zuko rammed into me and we both fell down avoiding the rock.I mouthed the word thanks to him and got up. I pulled water out of the air, turned it into ice and threw it at her. She melted them and kicked fire at me. I dodge it and looked back at the gang.

"You have to go! I'll hold her off!" I screamed and shot water whips at her.

"Mills no! You have to come with us!" Zuko replied.

"Go!" I said as I jumped over the rock in the middle of the room and shot lightning at Azula.

She dodged it and then shot lightning at me. I re-directed it and threw ice daggers at her. She melted them and sent a wave of flames at me. I made a water wall and crashed it on her. Then, Zuko came running up to us and jumped on to a war balloon. So did Sokka and Katara.

"Get on Buckbeak Mills!" Aang yelled.

"Alright!" I shouted and got on Buckbeak.

he squaked and jumped over the edge. He flapped his big wings and soared up high. I watched Zuko fight Azula while Sokka and Katara tried to bring down a balloon. Katara was fighting the guards while Sokka was cutting the ropes holding the balloon to the ship. When they were done, they jumped on to Appa and watched the balloon fall.

"Ugh!" I heard Zuko yell as he and Azula fell off the balloon.

"Zuko!" I shouted and steered Buckbeak to him.

Buckbeak swooped under him and caught him. Zuko looked back at his sister and watched her fall. He mumbled something and she kicked a fire ball to the side and she flew over to the ledge and stuck her hair amulet in the rock. She looked at us like she was crazy.

"Somethings wrong with her," I said to him as we flew away.

"You just noticed?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No, I mean I knew she was crazy before but there's something... different about her now," I mumbled.

Zuko looked back and looked forward again. He tightened his grip around my waist and kissed my neck. I felt comfertable in his warm arms. I btook a deep breath and relaxed into his arms. Buckbeak neighed and flew along side Appa. We flew silently for a while just looking out into the distants then I saw something on the ground running. I looked down and focused on it. It was a girl wearing a red woren down robe.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked me.

"Down there," I said and pointed to the girl. She had stopped running and sat down on the grass to catch her breath.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Sokka questioned.

"There's a girl down there," Zuko replied.

"Whe-" He stopped in his tracks. "Is that Suki?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Suki!" He yelled and she looked up. "That's her! Go down!"

"Okay," Aang said and he brought Appa to the ground.

"Might as well get it over with," Zuko said and I landed Buckbeak.

Everyone was hugging Suki when we got down. We got off Buckbeak and waited. When they all got off of her she looked at us with a nasty face.

"They're on our side," Sokka told her.

"What?" Suki asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I was surprised at first but you get used to it," Sokka replied.

"Well, where do we go now?" Katara asked.

"I think we should make camp for the night and then figure out where we'll go," I answered looking at the sun.

"Good idea Mills," Aang said as he started unpacking Appa.

We all unpacked in silence. It was very awkward and weird silence. I thought it would be funny to yell something random and see how everyone would react. I was weird like that.

"Turleducks!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and then laughed. Sokka was rolling on the floor crying. I didn't think it was that funny but I guess he thought so.

"Mills, you know how to break an awkward silence!" Aang laughed.

"So, do we have any food? I'm starving," Sokka asked.

"Yeah, I'll get started on that right away. Suki, you must be hungry," Katara said as she gathered up little bunches of sticks.

"Yes, I am. Let me help you with that," Suki answered and started to gether up sticks.

* * *

"I'm full," Sokka said as he patted his stomach.

"That was very good," Zuko said.

"Yes, I didn't know you could cook like that Mills," Toph said.

"Thanks you guys. I learned from watching Iroh. He was always a good cook," I said delighted.

"He would have been here with us if it wasn't for a certain someone," Katara mumbled and glared Zuko.

"Now calm down Katara," Aang said.

"How can I calm down! He's a part of the fire nation and even worse the fire lord's son! How could you even trust him!" Katara shouted. She's starting up again.

"Now Katara," Aang started.

"Don't now Katara me!" She yelled, put down her food and walked to the ledge of the land.

Zuko got up and started after her. I sighed and got up.

"It's getting late. I think I'm going to turn in for the night," I said as I walked to my tent. "Good night."

"Good night," They all mumbled as I went inside the tent.

I lit up a candle that was at my bedside and lied down. When was Katara ever going to forgive Zuko? Why did she hate him after all he did for Aang? Well, he did 1 thing for Aang and that was teaching him fire bending but isn't that good enough? Fire bending is hard to learn, even harder to teach and even harder to control. I started to close my eyes when I felt something crawl up my arm. I put my arm to the candle and freaked out. It was a huge spider. I hate spiders! I'm scared of them! Really scared of them! I pushed it off making the candle go out.

I sat in the corner of the tent by the door. I was cold and scared that the spider would come back to me. I started shaking, because of the cold and out of the fear. I wish Zuko was here but he's probably still talking or more like arguing with Katara. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to get to sleep.

"Millennia, what's wrong?"

I looked up at the tent door to find Zuko coming in. "There's a spider in here."

"You're scared of a spider?" He asked.

"I'm terrified!" I exclaimed.

he chuckled then started to rummage through our stuff.

"Here he is," He said and picked it up to show me.

"Get it away from me!" I hissed as I backed away from his hand.

Zuko chuckled some more then threw it outside. "There."

"Thank you," I said still shaking.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he put his arm around me.

"Yes," I answered and nodded my head.

"You want me to warm your lips too?" He teased.

"Oh please," I teased back and kissed him as he pinned me to the ground.

* * *

**This was one of my worst chapters I think. Review please. Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up to noise outside my tent. Zuko was up already and stroking me like a dog. I sat up and looked at him. He smiled at me then took a long look at my naked body. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

"You don't see me staring at you, do you?" I teased.

"Sorry," He blushed. "But your just so beautiful."

His hand went up my side to my face. I layed my hand on his and looked into his gold eyes. We heard giggling outside and that ruined the moment. we got dressed and went outside to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Zuko was on top wasn't he?" Toph asked.

"What!" I asked in shock.

"Oh stop it. I could feel you guys last night. You were having fun having se-"

"Toph!" I screamed.

"What? I'm just saying that you were having sex last night," She said.

"Toph! I am going to kill you!" I shouted.

"Where are you going Katara?" Sokka aasked seeing his sister wearing black and getting on Appa.

"You coming Zuko?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied and jumped on Appa.

"Where are you going?" sokka asked again.

"I'm going to find the guy that killed my mother," She said.

"Katara you don't have to do this," Aang said.

"No, I have to," She answered.

"Forgiveness is the most hardest thing a person can do but it feels good when they do," Aang replied.

"Katara, she was my mother too but I don't go off revenging her death," Sokka said.

"Well, you didn't love her like I did," She said, flicked Appa's reins and said "Yip yip."

Appa roared and flew away. I saw a piece of paper fly down to me. I grabbed it and opened it.

_Go to my parents house on Ember Island. There is no one there and we cannot be found. Millennia should know the way._

_~Zuko_

_P.S. I'm sorry Millennia that I didn't tell you last night._

"What's that?" Aang asked.

I held it to him and started to pack everything.

"But how are we going to all fit on Buckbeak?" Aang asked.

"I'll take care of that," I said and whistled for Buckbeak.

He swquaked and ran over to me. I looked into his eyes and petted him on the neck near his head. He neighed and soared up into the sky. We watched him fly around in a circle and then roar. Then, we heard another roar in the distance. Another Hippogriff came flying towards us. He was bigger and more muscular then Buckbeak and he had all black feathers on him. They landed and nuzzled me.

"Alright guys. Time to get to work," I told them and then turned to the rest of the gang. "Toph you should come with me. Aang, Sokka and Suki will go on this black one."

"Okay so where are we going again?" Toph asked.

"We're going to Zuko's parents house on Ember Island. They haven't been there in like 5 or 6 years so nobody will suspect us to be there," I replied.

"Okay, let's go," Sokka whispered.

I helped Toph on to Buckbeak while I watched Sokka, Aang and Suki get on. When Sokka went up to him he grunted and stamped his hoof. Sokka took a quick, sharp breath and got on quickly. I sighed, rolled my eyes and flicked Buckbeak's reins. He neighed and he flapped his wings.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sokka whinned.

"Sokka, will you-"

"We're here!" I exclaimed cutting off Aang.

"Thank you!" sokka shouted.

We landed at the docks. I got off Buckbeak first and helped Toph off. I grabbed the black ones reins so that Sokka wouldn't get scared of him when he got off. When Suki got off I thanked him and sent him away. We walked silently towards the house. Suddenly, we heared a roar from a distance.

"Appa!" Aang shouted and ran towards the docks.

I sighed and continued walking towards the house. I haven't been here since I was little. While I was running away, I slept in this house. Nobody was here, obviously. I walked into the main room. I went up the stairs and looked down the hall. The end of the hall in the corner is where I slept. Cold and hungry for a day.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. My next chapter is my FAVORITE!!!! :) reviews?**


	32. Chapter 32

I was watching Aang and Zuko practice. Aang was really getting the hang of it now. He'll be ready to face the fire lord in no time. When they were done they bowed to each other and Zuko cracked his fingers and went to get a towel.

"Doesn't it seem weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked.

"I told you, my family hasn't been here since we were actually happy," Zuko said rubbing his neck with the towel.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka said as he and Suki came running into the area where Aang was practicing. "There's a play about us."

"Oh no," I mumbled.

"We were just in town and we found this poster," Suki said ignoring me.

Sokka opened up the poster so we could all see it. In the front was a picture of Katara, Aang and Sokka. In the background there was a picture of me and Zuko. I had my arms crosses and Zuko had his fist in balls.

"It's performed by the Ember Island Players," Suki said.

"Ugh," Zuko said. "My mother used to take us to see them every year."

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked.

"Come on! A day at the theatre? this is the best kind of wacky nonsense I've been missing!" He exclaimed.

* * *

We walked up to our seats. Suki and Sokka sat in the back row while Toph, Katara, Zuko, me and Aang sat in the front row in that order. I sat with my legs crossed and with my hands in my lap. I did not want to be here. Then the play started.

_The Katara and Sokka were paddling a boat on the sea._

_"Sokka, my only brother we constantly roam these icy south pole seas and yet never do we fine anything for filling," The Katara said. _

_"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach. I'm starving!" The Sokka said._

Everybody laughed except us. That wasn't funny.

"_Is food the only thing on your mind?" The Katara said._

_"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my stomach," The Sokka replied._

_"Everyday, the world awaits a becon to guid us yet non apeares. Still, we can not give up hope. Our hope is all we have!" The Katara said and started crying._

"Well that's just silly. I don't sound like that," The real Katara said while Sokka and Suki laughed.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Wow, this play was weird.

"I'm a girl!" Aang exclaimed waking me from my thoughts. "I don't do that! That's not what I'm like and I'm not a girl!"

"Well Twinkle toes, you are a bit more atuned to your feminine side," Toph chuckled.

_Then, Prince Zuko's ship came into play._

I laughed. "They got your scar on the wrong side." then I stopped. "What a stupid move."

_"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!" the Iroh said._

_"I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the avatar to regain my honor!" The Zuko exclaimed._

_"Well, while you do that maybe I'll capture another slice," The Iroh said._

_"You sicken me," The Zuko said._

"They make me look like I'm stiff and humorless," Zuko said.

I held in a giggle but he obviously heared because he glared at me.

"Don't worry Zuko. I was laughing with you no at you," I said.

_"Let's forget about the avatar and get massages!" The Iroh said._

_"How could you say that!" The Zuko said._

Zuko sunk down into his seat.

_Iroh and Zuko landed on a island where they met Zhao. Zuko got mad at him and then challanged him to an Agni Kai._

"Oh great this is where I come in. I wonder how I look and act," I said, sarcastically.

I was a little skinny thing that looked like a twig. I had no chest and a big butt. I sighed and continued watching.

_"Oh i'm so weak and fragile. I can't even win my own freedom from the handsome Zhao," The me said._

"What!" I exclaimed. "I do not sound like that or even look like that and I did not say Zhao was handsome!"

* * *

"_The avatar is mine! wait, who's coming?" The Zuko said._

_"I'm the blue spirit here to save the avatar!" The blue spirit said._

_"Oh no it's the blue spirit! Somebody save me!" the Millennia said._

Zuko an Aang sunk down into their chairs. I put my head back and went to sleep.

* * *

I heard cheering in the background. I fluttered my eyes open to see that the curtains went down.

"Did I sleep through the whole play?" I asked.

"No, we're in intermission," Zuko told me.

"Oh great," I said pretending to be excited.

We went outside and sat on the stairs.

"So far this intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko said.

"Apparently the play write thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time," Sokka said with a bag of fire flakes.

"Um, Sokka you do know what you're eating right?" I asked.

"What?" He asked popping some into his mouth and then spitting out fire.

"Those are fire flakes," I said.

"Now you tell me," He replied.

"They're not actual portrails. It's not like I''m a preachy cry baby that can't resist giving speachs about hope all the time," Katara said.

Everyone stared at Katara.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's not you at all," Aang said.

"Listen friends, it's obvious that the play write did his research," Toph said.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a minute! You're telling me that I preach about how weak and fragile I am?" I asked.

" Well, except for you. he didn't do that much research on you. Hmm, I wonder why?" She said.

* * *

_"Well, here we are in the earth kingdom," the Katara said._

_"Well, I better look around to see if I can find an earth bending teacher," The Aang said._

"This is it!" Toph said getting all excited.

"_You can't find an earth bending teacher in the air. You have to look under ground," A toph (that was a man) said and threw the rock he was hiding under over them._

Everyone of us laughed.

_"So your blind?" The Aang said waving his hand in front of the Toph's eyes._

_"Haha! I can see you doing that. I can see everything but I just don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth," The Toph said and screamed._

I covered my ears until it was over.

* * *

_"Azula! My sister! What are you doing here?" The Zuko asked._

_"Oh no you caught me. Wait, what's that?" The Azula said and "vanished"._

"This is stupid," I mumbled.

"yeah, you're telling me," Zuko whispered.

"oh we're in Ba Sing Se now. Oh great," I said.

_"Oh Zuko you're such a tough, handsome man!" The Millennia said._

_"And you're such a beautiful, weak, fragile thing," The Zuko said as he put his hand on her side and crushed her into the wall._

_"Oh Zuko," The Millennia said as she kissed the Zuko and the lights went dark._

Zuko and I sat there. Mouth wide open.

"Did you just have... you know..." Sokka said.

"I cannot believe they showed that!" Zuko and I exclaimed. "Did they ever hear of privacy?"

"I knew I felt sexual attraction between you two!" Toph exclaimed.

"Shut up Toph!" Zuko and I shouted.

"Okay! Geez," She said.

* * *

"_Oh no Jet! What did they do to you?" The Aang asked._

_"Must serve earth king!" The Jet said and went crazy._

_He went on his knees and then a little rock of some kind came down and on to part of his body. Then, he scrambled under and stayed there._

"Did Jet just... Die?" Zuko asked.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka said.

* * *

"_I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive," The Katara said._

_"You don't have to make fun of me," The Zuko replied._

_"But I mean it, I've had eyes for you since the day with met," The Katara said._

I was about to burst out in laughter. I had to control myself. Breath in and breath out.

_"Wait, I thought you were the avatar's girl," The Zuko said._

_Katara laughed. "The avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this?"_

_They held hands and suggled close to each other._

I burst out laughing. I couldn't control myself anymore. While I was laughing, Aang got up and left. I wondered what his problem was?"

_This was just before Zuko was going to decide which side he wanted to go to. Iroh's side of peace or Azula's side of war. Millennia and him were in the cave alone, together for the last time._

_"Zuko I have to tell you something," The Millennia said._

_"Hurry up," The Zuko said._

_"I'm pregnant,"_

I immediatly stopped laughing. "What!"

Zuko just sat there in shock. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Do I look pregnant? I mean, I know I gained a few pounds but I never really thought I was that fat," I mumbled.

"You look fine," Toph replied.

"Thank you Toph. I-" Then I glared at her. "Why must you do that to me?"

"She does it to me too so you're not the only one who falls for it," Sokka whispered.

"But seriously. Do I look that fat?" I asked.

"No, you're just perfectly fine," Zuko replied and wrapped his around my neck.

"_Well my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?" The Azula asked._

_"Chose treachery. It's more fun!" The Iroh exclaimed._

_Zuko walked over to the Iroh and Millennia._

_"No way!" The Azula yelled._

_Then, Zuko pushed Iroh down and pointed a finger at Millennia. "I would never be with a weak, pathetic and fragile girl like you! Take care of a kid your self!" Then, walked to Azula's side._

_"No! How can I when I don't have any money or a house! I'm so weak!" The Millennia exclaimed and began to cry._

"Wow, am I really that dramatic?" I asked.

"No," Suki replied.

_"I hate you Uncle! You smell and I hate you for all time!" The Zuko said and left with Azula._

_"_You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asked.

"I might as well have but I would never say that to Mills even if I was as stubborn like they show," Zuko said and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

"It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive," Suki said in intermission. "I mean you guys lose a lot."

"Your the one to talk Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive?" Sokka said. Suki stuck out her bottom lip.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" She asked.

"I'm just saying," Sokka replied.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked.

"He left to get me fire gummies like 10 minutes ago and I'm still waiting," Sokka said.

"If he hasn't come back yet maybe, do you think, he's not coming back at all?" I asked leaning against the railings.

"Do you know everything?" Sokka asked.

"No, I just use my common sense," I answered.

"I'm going to check outside," Katara said and walked outside.

"Hey Suki, you think you could get me backstage?" Sokka asked.

"I'm an elite warrior who was trained for battle," She replied in a serious voice. "Sure I can get you backstage!" and they left.

"Geez, everyone's getting so upset about their characters," Toph said. "Even Zuko seems more down then usual and that's saying something."

"You don't get it. It's different for you. You get a muscly version of youself taking down 10 bad guys at once and making sassy remarks," Zuko said.

"Yeah, that's pretty great," Toph replied.

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I made in my life and shoves them back in my face," Zuko started. "My uncle. He's always been on my side, even when things were bad, he was there for me. He taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret and I may never get to redem myself."

"you have redemed yourself to your uncle," Toph said. "You don't realize it but you already have."

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the the guy and all he talked about was you," She replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying," She answered.

"Oh sorry," He said.

"But it was also very sweet. All your uncle was for you to find your own path and tha light. Now you're here with us," Toph said. "He'd be proud." Then, she proceeded to punch him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"That's how I show affection," Toph replied.

Then, a boy wearing a Aang costume came running out of the room. "Your Zuko costume looks good but your scars on the wrong side," And then he looked at me."Your Millennia costume is great! Your pregnant enough to pass for her." And then he ran away.

"The scars not on the wrong side!" Zuko yelled.

I dropped my head and sighed. "Do I really look like I'm pregnant?"

* * *

"_I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you," The Katara said. "Like a brother."_

_"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Aang exclaimed and they hugged._

**_Skippingsskippingskippingskippingskipping_**

_"We finally made it to the royal palace and kno ones home," The Aang said._

_"Actually I'm home and I want to join you," The Zuko said._

_"I guess we have no choice, come on," The Sokka said and they ran off stage._

_"_Hey! Where's Millennia?" Sokka asked.

"Oh didn't you hear? I'm too "pregnant" to join you," I said.

"This is the future," I heard him whisper to Suki.

**Skippingskippingskippingskipping**

_"You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy!" The Azula exclaimed._

_"No! I'm the rightful heir to the thrown!" The Zuko yelled._

_"We'll see," The Azule responded and they started "Fire bending" with ribbon. then, 3 big flames came up from the ground and Zuko stood in them._

_"Honor!" He yelled as he died._

Everyone looked at Zuko. His eyes were wide open and he was sweating.

_"No Zuko!" The Millennia shouted and ran over to Zuko's body._

"Wait, when did I come in?" I asked. "I never "joined" you."

_"How could I raise this baby all by myself when I can't even win a battle against a baby hogdeer?" The Millennia said._

"Wow, I'm pathetic," I sighed.

_Millennia took out a dull "knife". "That is why I'm going to kill myself!" And she stabbed herself right in the chest and then died._

"First I'm pregnant then I kill myself? What's next? I get eaten by a baggermole?" I asked, sarcastically.

Zuko chuckled and I elbowed him in the ribs.

_"Well, I see you mastered all 4 elements," The Ozai said._

_"Yeah, and you're going down," The Aang said._

_"_That's it . I'm leaving. I'll wait for you guys outside," I said and left.

* * *

Everyone was walking to the house and it was quiet. You could hear a pin drop.

"That play was bad," Zuko said with his arm around my waist.

"I'll say," Aang replied.

"Horrible," Katara mumbled.

"You said it," Toph said.

"Well, atleast the effects were good," Sokka said.

"Yes, the effects were wonderful!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Thank you... you're being sarcastic, aren't you?" Sokka asked.

"She's good at that," Zuko chuckled.

"I thought I was the sarcastic one," Sokka responded.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter! (considering it's my favorite episode) Also, this chapter was hard to write so please Reviews!**


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up to the morning sun shinning through the window. It was beautiful out! I sat up on the bed and stretched. I looked to my left and saw Zuko still asleep with his shirt off, on his stomach. I thought it would be fun to wake him up by giving him a back rub and it would feel good too. I sat myself gently on his back and started to rub his back. It was all muscular and I could feel everyone of them.

"That feels good," He whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Good," I replied rubbing a little harder.

He quickly turned over and I fell on to him. I smiled at the man that I was going to marry. I loved him and he loved me. He kissed me with so much passion that I couldn't retain myself.

"Remember! I can feel you two!" I heard Toph scream from outside our room. "Come on! Aang's wanting to practice some fire bending!"

"I guess we have to go," Zuko said and kissed me one last time.

We got dressed and went outside for some training. I went down to the water for some water bending practice. Actually, I just played with the water then actually practiced. I made it into different shapes and people. First I made it into Appa then Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Momo and then Zuko. I put the water back and just stared out into the distance.

"Mills!"

I looked back up to the house. Zuko was calling me. I sighed and went up to the house.

"What?" I asked.

"Would you like to teach Aang?" Zuko asked.

"Fire bending?" I exclaimed.

"No, in dodging without looking and pressure points," He replied.

"Oh, of course!" I yelled. "I'll teach you pressure points first."

"Great!" Aang shouted and jumped into the air.

"Sokka, would you help me deminstrate?" I asked.

"Fine," He mumbled and walked towards me.

* * *

"Now for the dodging part of the lesson," I said. "Thank you Sokka. Will somebody help him?"

"I will," Suki said and helped Sokka to the steps.

"Does anybody have a blind fold or something?" I questioned.

"I have a ribbon," Katara said holding the red ribbon up.

"That'll be fine. Can you tie it over my eyes?" I said.

"Sure," She said and tied it round my head so that I couldn't see.

"Now, Aang or Zuko, at any given time would you just try to hit me with a fire ball or something?" I asked.

No one answered. I smiled and waited. I listened to the birds sing and the breathing of the gang. I heard the trees blow in the wind and the waves crashing against the shore. Then, I heard a crackling noise and I felt heat coming towards me. I did a back walk over and a back flip. I heard the wind blow hard and I did two cartwheels and 1 front flip. I heard water rising and immediately fell to the ground. When the demonstrating was over I took of the ribbon and fixed my hair.

"How did you do that?" Sokka asked.

"I listened to the things around me and when the element came I could feel it," I told him. "It's very difficult to learn but you get the hand of it eventually."

"So it's like how Toph sees things through her feet," Aang said.

"Exactly," I replied.

"Okay, I'm ready to try!" He yelled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, put this on," I said handing him the blind fold.

He looked at it then looked at me with a worried face.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt," I sighed.

He nodded and put the ribbon on. I led him to the middle of the walk way and walked back to where Zuko was standing.

"Now, this is all about concentration! You have to use all 5 senses! If you don't, well, lets just say that would be bad," I yelled out to him. Aang just stood there quietly. Everybody became quiet. I walked around to the other side of Aang and waited. Zuko made fire whips and tried to whip Aang. When I knew Aang wasn't going to block or dodge it I blocked him from the whip. "Concentrate!" I yelled and sent ice daggers at him. He didn't notice it coming and Zuko melted them.

"Okay this isn't working," Aang said as he took off the ribbon.

"It looked like you and Zuko were fighting, Mills," Sokka said.

"Have you ever fought?" Katara asked.

"Well, we fought once but it was just for practice," Zuko replied.

"About that, did I hurt you?" I asked.

"A little but not too much," He answered.

"Oh man," I teased.

"Okay, we have to find some way to teach Aang," Suki said.

"Yeah... Aang is only fighting the Fire Lord right?" I asked.

"That's the plan," Katara said.

"Well, all he has to do is learn some more fire bending and learn the properties of fire and then he'll be able to dodge fire," I said.

"That's easy," Zuko said.

"Thanks for teaching me Millennia!" Aang exclaimed.

"You're welcome Aang," I said and bowed.

"There is one more thing I would like to learn though,"

"What is it?"

"How to create lightning," He replied.

Zuko and I stared at him for a moment and then Zuko said.

"I can only teach you how to re-direct it,"

"And I don't know how to teach it. The only person I know who could teach it is... Iroh," I whispered his name.

"So can you teach me to re-direct it?" Aang asked Zuko.

"Tomorrow. It's getting late," He replied.

"I'll make dinner," Katara said.

"I'll help," Suki said and went into the kitchen.

Sokka looked at me as if to say 'Are you going to help?'

"I'm not good with the whole cooking thing, Sokka," I answered.


	34. Authors Note

Hey,

I'm writting the next chapters to Head over Feet, Powerful and Waves and Flames but I want you to ask me questions when I get writters block so I have something to do. You can ask me questions here: .me/AstriixLyrotic . Thank you.

From ,

VampyreGoddess. 3


	35. Chapter 35

"Where's Aang!" Katara screamed early in the morning.

"What's going on?" Zuko and I came running out of our room. Zuko was wearing nothing but shorts and I was wearing just a robe. It was hot here! What did you expect?

"Aang's gone!" Katara exclaimed.

"Maybe he's with Appa," I said as I ran downstairs and to the barn where Appa, Momo and Buckbeak were. I opened the doors and walked inside. Buckbeak went straight up to me and licked my face. "Not now Buck. Have you seen Aang?" He squwaked and shook his head. I sighed and went back outside. "No luck."

"Where is he?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. That's what we're trying to find out," Zuko said.

"Okay, let's split up," Sokka said.

"I go with Zuko!" Toph said grabbing onto his arm. I saw him blush and laughed.

"I'll go with someone else. Enjoy," I laughed.

"I'll go with Katara," Suki replied.

"That leaves Sokka and me," I said.

"We'll go into town," Sokka mumbled and stomped into town. I sighed and followed him.

"Uh, maybe I should get dressed first," I said still wearing the robe.

* * *

"You're always hungry!" I exclaimed to Sokka.

"Food!" He screamed. They were just cabbages but that would do. He picked up one but a crocadile popped up from behind the cart and screeched at him.

"uh oh! Better run!" He yelled and we started running.

I turned right and caught my breath. Sokka was still running and the crocadile was still after him. It chased him around a corner and I didn't see them after that. Then, someone grabbed my wrist, pulled my arm around me and held a dagger to my throat.

* * *

"Well, we can't find Aang anywhere," Toph said as the group met up in front of the house.

"Hey Sokka? Where's Millennia?" Zuko asked.

"Huh? She was behind me. We were being chased by a crocadile and..." Sokka stared at everybody. "What? I was hungry!"

"Okay, go on," Katara replied.

"And she must have turned another corner before me," He finished.

They heard a scream and went running.

* * *

"Get off me!" I said feeling the blood drip from my throat down my shirt.

"Why not have some fun and stop with the struggling," The thug said cutting more of my neck.

"Stop!" I screamed. He had taking me down the alley and the villagers were afraid to go down here so they left me alone. I wonder if Zuko heard my screams. I couldn't fire or water bend because that would expose me. I had to think of something. I didn't have my fans or my dueling swords so that was out of the question. I had to think of something, and fast. I started kicking him and screaming again. He cut into my neck deeper now. I bit his wrist and he let go of me. I ran back into town with blood dripping down my neck. I looked back and ran into someone. I backed up and looked. I was so terrified that I couldn't remember Zuko's fake name so I just hugged him. The thug didn't follow me out into the open. I could see him still in the alley way looking for another person to snatch.

"You're bleeding," Sokka said as he pointed to my neck.

"Thank you Sokka. I did not know that," I said sarcastically.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll head out to find, Aang," Zuko said Aang's name in a very low tone. I nodded and followed them back to the house.

* * *

"Okay, anyone have any ideas where Aang can be?" Katara asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"We need him!" Katara yelled. "Think harder!"

"Katara, thinking harder when we don't know anything isn't gonna help," Sokka said.

"We have to find him though. No one can defeat the Fire Lord!" Katara exclaimed.

"Maybe someone else can," Zuko mumbled.

"What? Who?" Katara and Toph asked.

"Well, he's mad at me by now but if the world depends on it then he'll do it." Zuko said.

"Who Zuko?" I asked.

"My Uncle."

* * *

Sorry it's short. I have no internet at my home so I'm using my grandmas. When i get my Internet back I'll write another chapter. Review please!(:


	36. Chapter 36

"Aw! You saved Iroh's shoe! That's... Nice Zuko," I told him as he held up Iroh's shoe. You could have smelled it from a mile away.

"How are we going to find your Uncle with his shoe?" Sokka asked.

"Do you remember that Mole I used when I was chasing you?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Sokka sighed.

"Well, it can track people down with their scent. We're going to find that mole and give the scent to it," Zuko said getting on Buckbeak.

"You want to gallop today? I think Buckbeaks getting tired of the air," I asked Zuko as I stroked Buckbeak.

"Sure," Zuko answered as I got on in front of him.

"We'll be flying," Sokka said as the gang got on Appa and took off.

I kicked the sides of Buckbeak and flicked the reigns. He chirped and sped off down the path. We would have to fly sometime but I wanted to give Buckbeak a little break from the air. I took a peak at Zuko behind me. His head was down and he looked sad like he was about to cry. I decided to leave him alone and fly the rest of the way. I double kicked Buckbeak. His wings stretched out, he squawked, flapped his big wings once and took off into the air.

Appa roared and let Buckbeak fly next to him. Appa doesn't really like Buckbeak but I guess today is different. Buckbeak chirpped and flapped his big wings twice. I could tell he wanted to run some more but we had no time. If we're too late then... the whole world will be doomed. We have to find Iroh earlier then the comit arrives.

"There!" Zuko yelled and pointed over my shoulder to the giant mole.

I steered Buckbeak down to land. When we landed Zuko got off Buckbeak, helped me down and started into the bar to find Jun. I motioned the rest to follow me in. Once in, I saw Zuko talking to Jun at the bar.

"You need help looking for your girlfriend again?" Jun was asking Zuko.

"His girlfriend is right here," I snarled at her.

Jun looked at me and smirked. "Aw, so your girlfriend is a child? How cute."

"I am not a child!" I yelled and took a step forward ready to smash her skull. Zuko put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're looking for my Uncle," He said.

"Well, is there anything you have that has his scent on it?" Jun asked.

* * *

"Here," Zuko said holding out Iroh's shoe to the mole.

The mole only had to sniff it once and he got the scent's track.

"He's got it. Follow me," Jun said getting on the mole.

Zuko and I jumped onto Buckbeak while the rest hopped onto Appa. Appa jumped in the air while Buckbeak followed the mole on foot.

We galloped through the forest, through the plains and through the desert to find where Iroh was and all we got to was this big wall with a crack in it.

"Well, this is where we head off. Hope you find your uncle," Jun said and they galloped away.

"Maybe we should set up camp for the night," Katara said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Buckbeak is tired. Appa is tired. I'm tired. We're all tired," I yawned.

"We'll get a few hours of sleep," Zuko said as he undid our sleeping bags.

* * *

It was quiet that night. I was laying in the sleeping bag wide awake. I got like an hour of sleep. 2 hours at the most and then I woke up. I wasn't cold, I didn't hear anything, I just woke up for apparent reason. I shrugged it off and looked up at the stars. They looked beautiful. Suddenly, I smelled... smoke? I got up quickly and bended the fire away from the group. Someone was attacking. The whole gang was up and ready to fight.

'Put your arms down," Someone said. Four people were standing on a huge boulder that stopped the crack from cracking even more. Zuko stepped in front of me and we put our arms down. Out of the smoke came a waterbender, an earth bender, a regular guy and someone else but I could not see him because Zuko was in my way.

"Master Paku!" Katara exclaimed and bowed to her master.

"Please, call me grandpa," Master Paku said.

Katara hugged him. "Welcome to the family!"

"Yeah, welcome!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Zuko, this was my master for fire bending. Master Jon Jon, this is my master now," Aang said as Zuko walked up to Master Jon Jon and they both bowed. Wait a second. Jon Jon.

"Uncle Jon Jon?" I asked as I stepped out from behind Zuko.

"Millennia?" My uncle said.

I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. "I though you were captured."

"I though you were dead with the rest off my family," Uncle Jon Jon said as he teared into my shoulder. I looked at him when we were done hugging and he noticed my betrothed necklace.

"I say, that is the most beautiful betrothed necklace I have ever seen! Who is the lucky man?" My uncle asked.

"The lucky man is right next to me," When I said this I didn't realize that Zuko AND Sokka were standing next to me. Uncle Jon jon immediatly looked at Sokka and furrowed his brow.

"Millennia, couldn't you have picked a more... decent guy?" My uncle asked.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled.

"No Uncle, not Sokka," And I hugged Zuko. "Zuko."

"Ahh, I see," My Uncle said as he examined Zuko for any imperfections that may harm me in any way.

"Are you done?" I laughed at Uncle Jon Jon.

"Yes, yes. I say he's fine," Uncle laughed.

"Speaking about Uncle's... Do you know where my Uncle is?" Zuko asked.

* * *

**As you can see, I have my internet back! So, I'll be updating this story from now on until I have so many chapters for you guys to read that I can write my other ones while you read this. Review please?**


	37. Chapter 37

"In here," Uncle Jon Jon said as he pointed to a tent. "That's where your Uncle is."

"Mills, could you," Zuko said as he trailed off.

"I can wait out here," I answered and squeezed his hand and then let go. "Go apologize."

Zuko walked to the tent, hesitated and then went inside.

"Now we wait," Paku said and he went into his own tent.

"Millennia, you can have my tent," My Uncle said as he led me to his tent.

"Then, where will you sleep?" I asked.

"I'll sleep in an extra tent," Jon Jon smiled and went into another tent.

I went into his tent and looked around. It wasn't that small but I didn't care. All I wanted was sleep. I crawled onto the bed and put as much covers as he had on me. Zuko wasn't there with me so I had to warm myself up with the blankets. I wondered what Zuko was doing. Was he talking to his uncle or watching him sleep? Either way, they were back together again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning Uncle!" I said as I got out of his tent.

"Good morning Mills! How was your rest?" He asked.

"I was sort of cold but it was fine," I lied through my teeth. It was freezing in his tent.

"So, I want to know more about this necklace on your neck," He said as he pointed to the betrothal necklace.

As I told him the story about my journey I could over hear Zuko talking to his uincle.

"Go say hello to your future neice," I heard Zuko say.

"Future neice!" Iroh yelled, ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"I've missed you Iroh," I laughed and returned the hug.

"Please! Call me Uncle!" He said as he and I laughed.

"Okay, I've missed you Uncle Iroh," I smiled.

"Welcome to the family," Iroh said and bowed.

"Thank you," I bowed back.

"Well, I'm starving!" Jon Jon exclaimed.

"Oh geez! Not another Sokka!"

* * *

"Uncle, you have to fight my father! We don't know where Aang is!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I can't. It's the avatar's job. Not mine," Iroh said as he sipped his tea.

"We're doomed," Sokka sighed.

"Well, you can at least you can delay my brother until the avatar gets there," Iroh said.

"Not all of us can fit on Appa and I have to defeat my sister," Zuko said.

"Half of you go delay my brother and half of you go help Zuko," Iroh said.

"Katara, would you like to accompany me?" Zuko asked.

"It would be my honor," Katara answered.

"Me, Toph and Suki will go delay the Fire Lord," Sokka got up and got onto Appa. He helped Toph and Suki on.

"Mills, follow me please," Zuko said as he walked away from the group.

I followed him to a pound where turtleducks were. He looked at them and then looked at me. "I don't want you to come with us."

"But Zuko," I said.

"Mills, listen to me," He said as he grabbed my hands and kneeled before me. "If anything happens to you I will never be able to forgive myself. Stay here where it's safe. My Uncle will protect you. If I die you will become the Fire lord and if Aang doesn't defeat my father then run. I don't want you getting hurt. Please just do this for me?"

I started to cry when he said this. I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't. "Zuko, don't you understand if you die, I die?"

"My Uncle will make sure that you don't," Zuko said standing up. "Just please."

I couldn't respond. I would have choked on my own tears. Zuko wipped the tears off of my face and looked into my eyes. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

I shook my head.

"I love staring into them. They make me feel safe and they make me feel like everything's going to be alright which it will. If you just promise me," I stared into Zuko's eyes. He was crying by then. I kissed him on his warm lips.

"I'll stay," I whispered still tearing.

"Thank you," Zuko said, kissed my forehead and led me back to the group.

"Take the lizard," Iroh said as Katara and Zuko got on the lizard. "It's the fastest on land and in the sea."

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko said as he looked at me and smiled. "I'll be back for you Mill. I promise." And they sped away.

I wippied a dangling tear from my face as I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore.

"Yip Yip!" Sokka yelled and Appa flew off in a different direction.

"Go help Zuko," Iroh whispered to me.

"I promised him I would stay here," I was able to say.

"Have you ever listened to him when he told you to stay with me?" Iroh laughed.

"I guess not," I sighed.

"Then go," Iroh put his hand on my shoulder.

"Before you go, I want to give you something Millennia," Uncle Jon Jon said as he went into his tent. He came back out with a pakage. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it.

"My mother's fighting uniform," I whispered.

"Now it's yours," My Uncle said. I gave him a huge hug and went into an extra tent to put it on.

It was silver and dark blue all wrapped together with a light blue belt. I let my hair down and put on my betrothal necklace and Zaphron's necklace. I tapped my arms and legs up and walked out of the tent.

"You look just like your mother," Jon Jon whispered. "She would be proud."

"We saddled Buckbeak for you," Paku said.

"With our most finest sadlle and reigns!" The crazy old earth bender said.

I got on Buckbeak and he chirped. "Thank you," I said and I sped off towards the fire lord's palace.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	38. Chapter 38

I ran to the front of the palace where Zuko and Azula were fighting. I hid behind a column and peaked out from behind. Azula was winning. I could tell. But, it was an Agni Kai. I couldn't help him. I sneaked to the other side. I didn't want Zuko to see me here. I peaked out again and saw Zuko on the floor.

"Now for you water bender," Azula laughed.

"No!" I yelled and ran towards Azula.

Azula immediatly shot lighting at me. I was ready to re-direct it when Zuko jumped in front and tried to re-direct it but... he failed. He directed it to his stomach but instead he directed it towards his heart. He lay, on the floor, dying.

"No!" I screamed and ran over to him.

Azula laughed. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" I yelled and threw daggers at her. Fire and ice daggers. She blocked them and hopped onto a rooftop.

"I'll handle her. You take care of Zuko," Katara said as she water whipped Azula.

I made an ice cave around me and Zuko so we couldn't get hit by Azula. I kneeled by Zuko's side and lifted his head up. He opened one eye and said, "Didn't I tell you to stay?"

"And when do I ever listen to you Prince Zuko?" I smiled as I cried. He gave me a weak smile and then closed his eye. "Stay with me Zuko!"

I layed his head gently on the floor. I took some water and bent it around my hands. This was it. If I couldn't heal him then... he would die. I put my hands over his wound and breathed in and out. I concentrated on healing. I didn't even hear when Azula cracked the cave open. I didn't even hear Azula's scream when Katara tied her down. All I coul think about was saving Zuko. Saving my husband. Saving the love of my life. I opened my eyes and the water was white and was turning under my hands. I concentrated even more. The water pushed its way through the wound and quickly back out. I let the water drop and fixed my eyes on Zuko's face. He opened his eyes and said, "Thank you Mills."

"No, thank you," I said as I helped him up.

"Get me out of here! I'm the Fire Lord! Worship me!" Azula cried and screamed.

"I think she finally cracked," Katara said as she helped me with Zuko.

Zuko nodded and held me tight. I don't know if it was out of love or he thought that he was going to fall.

* * *

"Want help?"I said as I helped Zuko with his robe.

"Thank you," Zuko said smiling.

"Everyone is waiting Fire Lord Zuko," I said as I motioned him to follow me.

The doors opened and everyone bowed on their knees to see Zuko, even me. Zuko kneeled to get the crown and stood up.

"This has been the longest war in history. Everyone, every town, every nation has lost something. With the Avatar," Zuko looked at Aang. Aang looked at Zuko and smiled. "With my Future wife," Zuko looked at me, motioned for me to come stand with him. I got up and stood next to him. "And with everyone's help we can repair and restore the nations!

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang and Fire Lady Millennia!" The people sang. a


End file.
